


Bonesology Christmas in DC

by mphs95



Series: Bonesology Challenges [14]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: My entry into Bonesology's 2020 Winter Holiday Challenge. 31 Chapters of Bones each featuring a word as a theme either in the title, story, or idea. There will be a mix of multi-chapter stories and single story chapters in this series featuring our favorite Bones couples. Most will be T Rated with the occasional M rating. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, James Aubrey/Jessica Warren, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Bonesology Challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/519493
Kudos: 13





	1. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my inaugural chapter of Bonesology Christmas in DC. We're going to start off with a A/U series involving Aubrey & Jessica from 2017. There is a special extra with this chapter on my Pinterest (MIBonesFan).
> 
> Enjoy!

Karen and Aubrey walked into the Royal Diner and saw the Christmas decorations on the window. "The owners really go out there, don't they? I love Christmas but damn…too much is never a good thing."

"Frankie always goes all out for the holidays and the regulars like it." Aubrey replied before heading up to the counter. "Hey Hilda, can I get my usual?"

"Of course, Agent Aubrey…and you?"

"My usual, as always." Karen responded.

"What's your usual?" Hilda asked politely.

Karen sighed in frustration. "The same thing I've ordered almost every day for a year now. Large mocha skim milk and no whip cream."

"Of course."

Five minutes later, the two accepted their coffees and made their way through the rush towards the diner's door. "It's ridiculous that they don't remember what I like. I get the same thing every day. They know all the usuals from the lab and Booth. Why don't they remember mine? I'm part of the group, too."

Aubrey rolled his eyes. "Karen, they're a busy diner. You getting all upset over something like that is really over the top. Let it go."

Hearing the impatience in his voice, Karen wisely changed the subject. "So, how about dinner tonight, Aubrey?"

Aubrey didn't look up as he read his phone. "I can't. I'm taking Christine to the Botanical Gardens tonight for the Holiday Train show."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Come on, Aubrey. You can take her another time. Besides, I haven't spent the night at your apartment yet. Don't you think it's time?"

Aubrey hesitated to speak. They had a handful of dates after sleeping together a few months ago and while he was trying to keep things casual, Karen was in full speed. "Karen, not tonight. I've already promised Christine that I would take her to see the Holiday Train Show and the Christmas decorations."

Karen was growing increasingly frustrated with the man's slow pace and inability to pick up her hints. "Aubrey…it's not like she's your kid. Now call Booth and let him know you'll be with me tonight. We can order a pizza…warm up that bed of yours…"

"Karen, I said no and that's final—oof." Aubrey bumped into someone, spilling his coffee on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry…Jessica…hey…"

Jessica, standing with a tall man next to her, wiped the coffee off her black coat. "Hey, Aubrey…are you all right? You weren't burned were you?"

"No…" Aubrey stammered at his ex-girlfriend, trying to not look at the man next to her. "Yeah. I'm sorry…um, how are you?"

"Fine…fine…wet, but fine. How are you?"

"Fine…fine…" Aubrey cursed himself for being tongue tied. "I, uh, heard you were in Scotland."

"I was attending a class there, but I'm back for Christmas." Jessica hated sounding so stupid. "H-how are you doing?"

"You just asked Aubrey that, Jessica and the answer is he's doing great." Karen wrapped her arm around his tightly. "He and I are a couple now. Isn't that wonderful?"

Jessica saw Aubrey's embarrassment at Karen's clinginess, but couldn't help but feel sadness at her last comments. "Yeah, yeah, that's great. Um, this is Adam Levinson. He's also an intern at the Jeffersonian, but in Caribbean Studies."

"I'm more than an intern, love. I'm your boyfriend." The blonde put his arm around Jessica while eyeing Aubrey. "So, you're the famous James Aubrey. Heard a lot about you."

Aubrey felt a pit in his stomach but remembered his manners. Holding out his hand, he put a smile on his face. "Yeah, great. Um, nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." Adam looked down at disdain at the hand Aubrey held out and ignored it. "Luckily, Jessica's coat wasn't ruined by your clumsiness."

"Adam, stop. It was my fault and it was an accident." Jessica turned to Aubrey. "I'm so sorry for not paying attention. Let me buy you another coffee—"

Wanting to escape the awkwardness of the situation, Aubrey's hand went up. "No, I've got it."

"I insist, Superman…"

"Superman?" Adam questioned before turning to Karen. "What are you, Wonder Woman?"

"No, just a woman's whose boyfriend forgot his manners." Karen sniped before introducing herself. "Dr. Karen Delfs, profiler for the BRIU at the FBI. Now, if you two will excuse us, Aubrey and I have important work to do. Jessica, learn to watch where you're going, please."

Irritated at her rudeness, Aubrey turned to the profiler. "Karen, I'm getting another cappuccino, so I'll meet you back at the Hoover."

Not happy, Karen kept her voice even. "Aubrey…"

"Karen, I want another coffee and you have a meeting with Agent Burns in International Operations in twenty minutes. Now, go back to the office and I'll see you later."

Humiliated and annoyed at both Aubrey's sharp response and Jessica's presence, she turned around and got the last word by giving the agent a hot kiss. "See you soon, lover."

Visibly embarrassed, Aubrey walked back inside. Jessica moved to follow when Adam stopped her. "Come on, let's go somewhere else for coffee."

"No, I'm going to buy Aubrey's coffee, Adam. I'll catch up with you later."

The blonde grabbed Jessica's hand. "Wait, you never did give me an answer about what you wanted to do tonight."

Jessica sighed. Angela had fixed her up with Adam Levinson two weeks ago. He was smart and very charming, but also had an ego. The last few dates they went out on, all conversation topics were limited to his dissertation and NASCAR. He also had an annoying habit of being possessive when they encountered other people and wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking Angela and Dr. Hodgins' son to the Botanical Gardens Holiday Train display tonight."

Wanting to get into the redhead's good graces, he smiled. "That sounds fun. How about I meet you there?"

She didn't want him with her tonight, but now she was stuck. "Are you sure? We're just going to see decorations and the train. Nothing very fancy."

"Sure I am. It sounds like fun. Send me a text with the details." Adam moved in for a kiss with Jessica but only landed on her cheek. Hiding his annoyance with a smile, he waved. "Bye."

"Bye…" Shaking her head, Jessica went inside, where Aubrey was waiting in line again for another cappuccino. Sneaking in line next to him, she tapped his shoulder.

Startled, Aubrey turned around, shocked to see Jessica. Calming the nerves in his stomach, he smiled. "Hey…I thought you were with…"

"I was, but I do owe you a cappuccino…and I want some tea." The couple stood awkwardly before taking their turn to order. To her surprise, Hilda had their cups ready to go.

"I saw you two outside. Nice to see you two together again."

Aubrey stammered for a moment. "Um, we were…"

"Just getting back to work." Jessica didn't want to get into explanations. "Thank you."

The two walked out with their drinks and stood there for a minute, each trying to think of something to say. "You look good." Aubrey said.

"Thank you. So do you." Jessica played with her cup. "So, I'd heard that you stayed in DC instead of going to LA. Major Crimes, right?"

Aubrey worked to control the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, I did. So, school overseas…sounds great."

"Yeah, AmU has a sister program in forensic anthropology with University of Edinburgh. I debated on going, but I needed a change of scenery, especially after we…" Jessica turned red. "I'm home on Christmas Break."

"You're going back to Scotland?"

"I don't know. Professor Adamson offered me a slot in his class next semester, but I also miss being home." Jessica took a breath. "So you're seeing Karen, huh?"

Aubrey gulped. "Yeah, well, we're not seeing each other per se…um, we've went out on a few dates…but we're not…it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Aubrey, you don't owe me any explanations, okay? You're a catch, she's always wanted you, even when we were together, and now she's got you. Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the lab. Nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you…" Aubrey watched the redhead walk away, his stomach in knots. He cursed himself for still having feelings for her. However, she was dating someone else and Karen was nice and interested in him. If Jessica can move on with some egotistical intern who wasn't worth her time, he could try to move on with the BRIU profiler.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey pulled his vehicle into a parking spot at the US Botanical Gardens and a few seconds later, he helped Christine get out. "Okay mini-Booth, watch for cars."

Christine waited for Aubrey to lock the SUV doors before taking his hand. "Uncle Aubrey, can we get ice cream after this? Like those blizzard things with the gummy bears like we got last time?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Sure."

Christine looked to her right and got excited. "Jessica!"

Aubrey turned and saw the redhead walk up with an excited Michael Vincent and Adam, who looked bored. "Hey Christine…hey Aubrey."

"Hey, Jessica. Hey, Michael Vincent." Aubrey gave the boy a hug while trying to avoid looking at the couple. He hated seeing the two together. "Nice to see you again, Adam."

"Yeah, I came with my girlfriend to see all this holiday crap." The blonde man smirked at the agent. Moving to put his arm around Jessica, she once again moved out of the way, irritating him. "Where's that lady you were with earlier?"

"Um, home I'm assuming." Aubrey walked Christine inside.

"Ditching your girlfriend for some train show?" Adam laughed as he followed Jessica and Michael Vincent. "You're a lot of fun."

"She's not my girlfriend and I'd already had a date with this young lady tonight." Aubrey retorted back without thinking, missing the surprise on Jessica's face. "We're going to go see the train."

"Jessica, come with us!" Christine asked.

"Can we, Jessica?" Michael Vincent joined in.

Jessica felt weird, especially with a date, but she didn't want to disappoint the kids. "Sure, if it's okay with Aubrey?"

Aubrey could see that Adam wasn't thrilled to be there or hang out with them. He also didn't want to put her in a bad spot. "You know, it's okay…"

"Please…" Christine and Michael Vincent said at the same time.

Jessica saw the frustrated face on Adam, but she also didn't want to disappoint the kids. "Sure, it sounds fun."

The group walked around checking out all the holiday decorations as they made their way to the Holiday train and all of its stops. Aubrey and Jessica soon forgot their awkwardness as they relaxed and had fun with the kids.

However, Adam's boredom was increasing, and he was tired of his date chatting with her ex-boyfriend about stupid exhibits around a train. Seeing a female acquaintance of his, he decided he wanted a change of plans for the evening. "Hey, I see a friend of mine, so I'm going to go hang with her for a while. You all have fun."

"Adam…"

"I'm fine, Jessica. I'll call you tonight to finalize our plans for the weekend." Adam grabbed her hard to kiss her, but the redhead moved away. Fed up, Adam tried to grab her hand, but she dodged him. "Come on Jessica…quit being difficult. I just wanted to give you a damn kiss."

"I don't want a kiss. Good night." Jessica decided then and there that there would be no more dates with the intern. She had been possessively manhandled one too many times.

"Night." Adam huffed before walking over to a tall brunette who greeted him warmly.

Jessica noted their body language and shook her head when he saw his hand move slowly down towards her posterior. "Well, I know where he's spending his night tonight."

Aubrey saw the kids were distracted by the train. "I'm sorry, Jess."

"I'm not, Aubrey. He's egotistical, boring, and it's apparent what's he's after, and I'm not interested in being a notch in his bedpost. I've given him enough chances." Jessica saw Adam take her hand and laugh with the woman. "Besides, I'm having fun with you all right now."

"Good." Aubrey took a chance. "So, Christine and I are going to have ice cream after we leave here. Would you two like to join us?"

Jessica smiled, remembering ice cream with Aubrey. "Sure, if it's okay with Michael Vincent?"

"Yeah!" The young boy hollered in delight.

Everyone laughed as they admired the train's exhibits and the rest of the holiday displays. An hour later, the four left the Gardens and drove to their favorite ice cream parlor. After gorging on treats, Aubrey and Christine walked Jessica and Michael Vincent to her Jeep.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Aubrey." Jessica hesitated for a moment. "I've missed hanging out with you."

Surprised, Aubrey chose his words carefully. "I've…missed hanging out with you, too."

Jessica looked at her phone. "Shoot, I need to get Michael Vincent home. Good night, Aubrey."

"Good night, Jessica."

After the kids said goodbye to each other and Jessica left, Aubrey walked Christine to his vehicle and began the drive to her house. A few minutes later, his Bluetooth rang, showing Karen's number on the navigation board. He hesitated, but finally pushed the _'IGNORE'_ button and continued driving.


	2. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the same night after the events of Ch 1. Enjoy!

Brennan signed a Christmas card as she talked to Angela via Zoom. "So, Christine said that Jessica and Michael Vincent joined them for ice cream after going to the Botanical Gardens tonight."

"I know…our plan is working, Bren…" Angela held up two cards. "Which card should I send Fisher? The one with the wreaths or the one with the candle in it?"

Brennan studied each card carefully on the monitor. "Mr. Fisher probably doesn't enjoy the sentiment of Christmas as much as you do, Angela. However, I'm partial to the one with the wreath."

"Okay, that's the one I'm sending to him." Angela worked on her card. "So, what's our next move, Bren?"

"I'm not sure there should be a next move, Angela. The goal was to have Ms. Warren and Aubrey become closer again, and according to Christine, they were getting along quite well. Besides, you've also already paired her with Mr. Levinson. What about him?"

"Yeah, because Aubrey and Karen were always together, and I didn't want Jessica moping around while she's home. Obviously, if there's something still there with Aubrey, she needs to get her mojo back with Aubrey instead of with Adam."

"I do agree with you that my intern and Aubrey should be together, but as long as Ms. Warren is seeing Mr. Levinson socially and Aubrey is seeing Dr. Delfs, perhaps we shouldn't interfere more than we have at this time." Brennan took a breath. "Booth thinks we need to respect Aubrey's choices…"

"Sure, as long as he's not making stupid ones. Listen, I love Aubrey, but sometimes, he needs a nudge, especially when he's ignoring what's in front of him because Karen's always in his face." The artist began gesturing with her hands. "Come on Bren, she annoys the crap out of all of us and she's invited herself along the last couple of times Aubrey hung out with us after work. She needs to go away and annoy some other people instead of us. I want my group back."

Brennan understood what her friend was saying, but felt she was being harsh. "Angela, I'm very…indifferent about Dr. Delfs, but she's also a person with feelings. To just exclude her completely feels mean. I know what that's like."

"Bren, what happened to you in high school was awful and your classmates were pieces of shit. This is different. I can deal with Karen on a professional basis, but none of us like being around her because she's a know-it-all schemer who sabotaged Aubrey and Jessica's relationship because she wanted him. I'm still pissed about that, by the way."

"Angela, Aubrey and Ms. Warren did have issues—"

"Sure they did, but Karen also gave Jessica shitty advice that caused her to break up with Aubrey. When Jessica was out of the picture, she slid right in." Angela held up another Christmas card with Snoopy on it. "I'm sending this one to my dad. He loves Peanuts."

"This is very sweet." Brennan smiled as she began filling out another Christmas card. "Perhaps a small nudge is acceptable as long as we're not cruel about it. So, what's next?"

Angela was relieved that Brennan was back in the game. "Well, I figure one of us gently prods Jessica about how things were when they all met up at the Botanical Gardens. Perhaps if one of us runs into Adam at the coffee cart, we can get some hints as well. Maybe if he chases after Jessica enough, Aubrey will shit and get off the pot."

"Angela, Aubrey and Jessica are adults who can handle themselves without your input. Now stop pushing your agenda or you're going to ruin everything."

Startled, the two stopped talking and Brennan turned around to see Booth standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Booth, I thought you were reading to Christine?"

"I was but she's asleep now." Booth entered the room. "Just chatting and filling out Christmas cards, huh?"

"Booth, Jessica and Aubrey belong together." Angela stated. "You dislike Karen as much as we do. Don't deny it."

"You're right. I don't like her but she's with Aubrey right now and I have to respect that. I also agree that he and Jessica belong together, but if you push too much too soon, it's going to flop. Now, take my advice, both of you. You made the push, now give fate time to work. If they find out what you're doing, both are going to dig in their heels, and they won't trust you anymore."

Angela gave Booth the eye. "You're going to snoop with Aubrey tomorrow, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to trust my friend and respect his wishes. Now stay out of it, ladies, all right?"

Brennan watched her husband leave the room before turning back to the monitor. "Booth does raise a valid point."

"Yeah, sit back and do nothing, but we're not doing that. Karen Delfs is not getting her claws into Aubrey any more than she has." Angela groaned. "You should ask Jessica tomorrow about being at the Botanical Garden."

"Me?" Brennan was surprised.

"Yes, but be subtle, Bren." Angela pointed her pen at the monitor. "Then we can dish later on."

"Dish…oh, gossip about what I find out. I can do that." Brennan laughed before looking at an envelope. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a Christmas card from that Kardashian family through my publicist. They've also asked about getting an advanced copy of my novel coming out next spring."

"Throw it out, Bren. They're trash."


	3. Blitzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 3. Now folks, just remember Aubrey is a human being and him making a mistake is okay. He will learn from it. There's more chapters coming that will be more positive, I promise.
> 
> PS: Strong T due to profanity.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

Three days later at 1:30 AM, Aubrey was quietly getting dressed in Karen's bedroom, silently berating himself for being talked into coming over to her apartment.

His plan for one drink while discussing their sort of relationship turned into four of them. Instead of listening to the voice saying 'no' when Karen made passes at him, his alcoholic haze led him to follow his other head when Karen's kisses landed below his belt. Now sobered up, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Buttoning up his shirt, he started out of the darkened room when Karen groggily called out his name.

_'Shit.'_ Aubrey grimaced. "Karen, I have to go home. I need to take some Motrin for the hangover I'm going to have and then get a few hours sleep."

"I have Motrin here, Aubrey. Now get your cute ass back in bed with me and I'll make you breakfast before work."

Aubrey sighed. "Karen, I'm going home."

Karen climbed out of bed naked and reached for Aubrey. "When will we get together again?"

"I-I don't know, Karen. I'll talk to you soon." Aubrey walked out of the bedroom, found his shoes and coat, and then left the apartment. Getting into his SUV, he drove home, angry with himself for sleeping with Karen.

Of course, he technically did nothing wrong. The sex was consensual, he was an adult, and not attached to anyone. However, as mixed up his feelings were at that point, being intimate with Karen just made the firm line he was trying to draw with her even more confusing. She was fun and nice, but while he wanted casual and slow, she wanted a commitment that he wasn't able to give her. He thought she'd understood that he didn't want to be serious, but in the multiple times he thought he'd explained himself, he either he didn't get the point across or she was ignoring him.

Then there was Jessica. After spending time with her a few nights ago, he realized that he had to settle his confusion about his feelings for her before even thinking about moving on in life.

"The best way to start that, Aubrey, is stop having sex with Karen." Aubrey muttered as he passed the Christmas lights strewn throughout Washington DC.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Thirty hours later at the Hoover, Aubrey started his workday. Waking up his computer to read his e-mails, his Blitzen computer wallpaper gave way to reveal his first message was from Karen. Opening it up, he read the message and groaned.

**_Hey Aubrey:_ **

**_I made a nice chicken casserole for you that I'll be bringing to your office around 11:30 so we can have lunch. BTW, I've let Angela and Dr. B know that you and I are going to host the group for Christmas dinner this year at my place. I'm going to need your input on what to serve, but we can talk about that when I meet up with you. See you later at lunch._ **

**_Your Karen._ **

"Oh crap…" He was about to answer her email when Genny came into the office.

"Ready for our meeting, Boss?"

Deciding Karen could wait, he motioned for his ASAC to sit down. "Sure. I'm ready whenever you are, Genny."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Before lunchtime, Aubrey drove to the Jeffersonian for another meeting with Cam and an update on his current case. Turning into the employee garage, he saw a familiar Jeep Cherokee parked with a reindeer kit attached to the windows and grill area. "Of course, Jessica put out her reindeer kit for the holidays. I wonder which one she'll be this year."

He pulled into a spot as she got out of the vehicle. He thought about just going inside, but his feet led elsewhere and a few seconds later, he was standing by her vehicle. "Hey there. So, who's the lucky reindeer this year?"

Jessica turned and held out her homemade window decal with **BLITZEN** printed on it. "Hey, Aubrey. This year, Blitzen gets my love."

Aubrey chuckled as he watched her put the name decal on the back windshield. "I love that you do this every Christmas. Last year's deal for Vixen was fun, too."

"Thank you." Jessica climbed out and grabbed her lunch cooler. "You should get a reindeer kit for your SUV, Aubrey."

Aubrey pictured the results and chuckled. "I think the FBI would frown upon that, Jess, but thanks for the thought, nonetheless."

"Too bad…" Jessica saw a familiar car pull in and pulled Aubrey with her as she headed towards the employee entrance. "Shit, that's Adam. Walk with me to the lab, okay?"

"Sure…" Holding the stairs door open, he let her go in first before following. "Have you spoke to him since he left the Botanical Gardens with that brunette last week?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. I haven't answered his calls hoping he takes the hint I'm not interested in another date."

"Jessica, you should tell him face to face…" Aubrey trailed off, realizing how hypocritical he sounded at that moment.

Jessica turned on the landing to the next set of steps. "I know, I know. He just…has a hard time taking no for an answer and I'm trying not to be a bitch for the holidays."

Aubrey stopped them. "Wait, is he harassing you?"

Jessica saw the intense look in Aubrey's eyes. "No, no, he's just persistent, that's all. Don't worry about me, Superman. I can handle it."

Now concerned, Aubrey spoke up. "If you need help—"

"I'm fine. If Adam sends me a message again, I will tell him I'm not interested. If he pushes after that, I'll talk to Hodgins. I'm not bothering you with my stupid troubles, okay? You're not my boyfriend anymore and I shouldn't be running to you with all my problems."

Jessica's words hit Aubrey hard. "Yeah…yeah, I get that."

"Besides, Karen isn't going to like me bothering you and I don't want to cause problems with you two." Before Aubrey could say anything, they arrived at the intern locker room entrance. "Okay, here's my stop. It was nice to see you, Aubrey."

Before she could open the door, Aubrey stopped her. "Jessica…um, before you go…um, Karen isn't my girlfriend, remember? You don't have to worry about her."

The intern recalled his declaration at the Botanical Gardens last week. She was pleasantly surprised to hear that, but she also knew being happy about that was not nice. "I know that you said that, but…."

Confused, Aubrey waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he prodded gently. "But what?"

Jessica could see he wanted to hear what she had to say, and decided he had a right to know. "Karen was here yesterday. While Angela and I were having tea upstairs, she stopped by to tell us that you two decided to host for Christmas dinner at her place. Angela disagreed, but Karen wouldn't listen and told her to email ideas for dinner before leaving. Dr. B wasn't happy when we told her about that."

"That is completely understandable and no, I'm not hosting a dinner with her. I'm eating at Dr. B, like I have for the last few years. Karen means well but bulldozing her way over everyone is only going to alienate everyone here. That may have worked in the past, but it won't with the lab people and she'll just have to learn that the hard way." Aubrey hesitated, but continued. "I'll apologize to Dr. B and Angela before I leave here for Karen's rudeness."

"Aubrey, you shouldn't have to apologize for something Karen did. It's not your problem. Besides, I think they're just going to ignore her and continue with their plans like they do every year. I wouldn't worry about it."

Aubrey nodded, but grew tongue tied once again over what to say. "I'll let you get to work. I'll see you around, Jess."

Hearing his pet name for her warmed Jessica. "Okay, see you around, Superman."

Giving her a smile, he waved as she entered the locker room. He was almost to the sign in desk when his phone buzzed. Seeing the message, he groaned.

**_I'm at your office with your chicken casserole. Where r u?_ **

"Shit…I forgot to respond to her email." Quickly, he sent her a reply before signing in and going to his meeting with Cam.

**_Have mtg w/ Cam, then having lunch w/ Hodgins & Angela. Don't worry about Xmas dinner. Booth & Dr. B will have nice one on Xmas Day & all r usually welcome._ **

At Aubrey's office, Karen growled when she saw the response. "For crying out loud, do I have to hit you in the head with a can of corn to make you see how good we are together? You can't just push me away and I'm hosting Christmas dinner this year. Angela always gets her panties in a wad when I suggest trying something different, but I'm sure Dr. B will appreciate the break. Ms. Montenegro needs to remember that the lab people are my friends, too!"

Then, the profiler got an idea. Pulling out her phone, she typed a message to someone and hit 'SEND'. "There. She can help me. If anyone can, it'll be her."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At 6:30, Jessica walked into Founding Fathers Tavern. She felt weird about this meeting, but the person was insistent on meeting her for drinks. Considering the circumstances, she was surprised to even get the invitation. Looking around, she found her drink date sitting at a table and joined her.

"Hey, Jessica. Thanks for meeting me tonight."

"No problem, Karen. You said you had something important to talk about." Jessica replied as the waitress came to the table. "I'll take a Copper Harbor Ale, please. Thanks."

"Another Merlot for me, thanks." Karen sucked down the last of her wine. "So, I'm sure you're wondering why I'd asked you to meet up with me tonight."

Jessica waited for the waitress to set down their drinks and leave. "I was a bit curious, Karen. You pretty much stopped talking to me after Aubrey and I broke up. Trust me, I got the message."

Surprised at the redhead's bluntness, Karen almost spit out her wine. "Wow…blunt."

Jessica took a drink of her draft. "Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Karen. Now, why did you want to meet me tonight? It's not like we're friends anymore."

Karen nodded. "Fair enough. I need your advice…first, about Christmas dinner."

"Um, okay." Jessica played with her napkin. "I'm not sure what I can help with but go ahead."

"Well, it's simple. I've decided to host Christmas dinner with Aubrey this year instead of Dr. B, but Angela wasn't happy with it when I told you two yesterday at the lab. I'd emailed Dr. B and Agent Booth this morning with my plans, but no one has responded to me."

Jessica tried to think of the kindest thing to say. "Karen, um, Dr. B said she and Booth are planning to have their dinner as always and everyone has already RSVP'd, including me. Why don't you just go there if you're invited? It's less hassle for you."

Karen scoffed. "Of course, I'm invited. I'm Aubrey's girlfriend, but now that I'm part of the group, I want to host this year. How do I get through to Angela and Dr. B that I should be allowed to host this year? It seems that to do anything, I must go through them. Should I talk to Cam? Do I tell them the way it is, or what?"

Jessica knew that the lab didn't consider Karen more than a work acquaintance, but she didn't want to tell her that. She also realized that she had to be blunt. "Karen, Dr. B said they're hosting dinner. You can try talking to her, but I think the plans are already set."

Karen huffed and crossed her arms. "Damn, some help you are. Maybe I'll just talk to Cam tomorrow and see what she thinks. Now, my other problem is about Aubrey."

"Um…" Jessica felt very awkward at that moment. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about something like that, Karen."

"You're the perfect person because you've been with him…sexually and personally. Now, Aubrey and I have been together since September and the sex was pretty good." Karen caught Jessica's face grow pale and for a moment, she felt bad for what she was doing, but then pushed it aside. "However, he's being very stubborn about keeping our relationship casual. Yeah, he may want to play the field now, but he needs to finally acknowledge that we have chemistry and should totally be together. How do I go about that? What's his sweet spot?"

Jessica didn't feel right plotting behind her ex-boyfriend's back. "Karen, I don't feel comfortable talking about Aubrey when he isn't around, okay? You and I both know that he doesn't like games and being played by people. Maybe instead you should talk to him about where you guys are going."

Karen chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I've tried, but Aubrey won't budge. I know that he says we're only casual, but really, I'm his girlfriend and we're a couple. The problem is, he won't make it clear to everyone, especially in the group. Yeah, he's gone on a date or two with other women in the last few months, but we've fucked more than once. That should be enough for him to grow up and admit we're in a relationship, right?"

_'I've forgotten how crude she can be sometimes.'_ Jessica sipped her beer, trying to come up with something to say. "Oh…well…"

"Sorry, TMI, but Aubrey's worth bragging about. You would know." Karen giggled, ignoring her companion's embarrassment. "Come on, Jessica. What's the secret? When you two were together, he was always bragging about you. How do I get him to do that about me?"

_'He bragged about me? I never knew that.'_ Jessica's discomfort with the conversation grew exponentially, and it was time to end it. "Karen, I don't feel comfortable speculating about Aubrey when he's not here. If you want a chance with him, talk to him and be honest. If that doesn't work, I don't know what to tell you. Now, I must go. Have a nice night."

Pulling a ten-dollar bill out of her wallet, Jessica set it on the table before heading out. Karen watched through the window as she got into her Jeep. A smidgeon of guilt for rubbing her relationship in Jessica's face crept up. Huffing in frustration, she pushed it aside.

"She drives around with Blitzen all over her vehicle like a child and she lectures me about being honest with Aubrey. Maybe she's right, though. Maybe I do need to be more upfront with what I want from him. He's probably ready to have sex again."

Getting out her phone, she sent a message to the agent. **_I'm alone at FF and could use some company from a sexy federal agent. How about a beer and then some company? My treat._**

The return message was quick. **_No. Having dinner w/ Booth and Dr. B._**

"Again?" Karen contemplated for a moment. "Screw talking to him. I just need to wake his ass up by calling for us to cool things. He won't appreciate not getting laid and soon, he'll realize what he's losing, especially when I don't invite him to the Christmas dinner that I'm hosting for everyone…but I really should give him another chance to come around first."

Dropping a few more dollars on the table, Karen walked out, a plan forming in her head.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica was at a stoplight when her phone buzzed. Looking at the message, she rolled her eyes at the meme of Blitzen holding a heart and the words, **I MISS YOU**. "Adam really thinks being cute will get me to go out with him again after ditching me to hook up with another woman? Please."

The light turning green, Jessica hit the gas and headed back to her place. "Aubrey's right. I need to talk to him, but not in a text message. Soon."

She thought about what Karen said about her sleeping with Aubrey and his dating history since they broke up. He said they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but bed hopping also wasn't Aubrey's specialty. He wasn't a player…then, but then, he may be now.

"No…no. Even if he did go on other dates while being with Karen, as long as they're not exclusive, he has the right to be with anyone he wants. I have no right to comment because I'm the one who broke up with him when he was supposed to be going to LA. We're not together anymore. Aubrey is many things, but not a man whore."

Jessica couldn't help her feelings, though. Maybe a small part of her hoped that Aubrey didn't get with anyone else, but that wasn't fair to him. "Why do I care so much? We broke up because he didn't trust me, and I wasn't ready for a commitment. But it sounds like he's not ready for one, either? Did I make a mistake? I don't know…"


	4. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Remember those single chapters that I mentioned would be popping up from time to time? Well, we're taking a break from Aubrey & Jessica's story to explore one featuring Booth and Brennan from Season 10. I figured with today being Christmas Eve it would be a good time. Our continuing story will return next chapter.
> 
> Here we go!

**December 2014**

For the last ten days, Booth has been frustrated.

He first asked about the Christmas stocking and other items right before Thanksgiving. Being they were in a new house, he asked Brennan where she wanted to put things. Instead of a solid plan like his wife always does, she put him off. He assumed it was because they were busy with cases.

He then asked about it the day after Thanksgiving, but Brennan was tired and needed to work on her novel. After she reassured him that she wasn't sick, he went back to the living room, perplexed. Finally, December 1st arrived, the day Brennan always let him put up the tree. When he asked about the decorations, she said they were at storage, but was always too busy to get them.

Finally, on December 9th, Booth asked about them again as Brennan was taking Christine to her weekend program before running errands. "Hey Bones, how about I get the Christmas stuff you have here around, okay and bring up upstairs? Then all you have to do is swing by the storage unit to get what you need."

"Booth, the storage facility is closed today. Maybe next week we can get the tree and other items up. Besides, I want to shop for new ornaments first." Brennan walked up and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

When she pulled out the driveway, the agent decided to take the bull by the horns and get things started without his wife. "I don't know why Bones is putting this off, but I'm done. I want the stockings and the tree up."

Entering the basement, Booth looked around the room for their Christmas supplies. He was eager to celebrate the holiday season, hoping for a semblance of normalcy after being out of prison the last couple of months. It took several minutes, but he finally found them buried under other boxes. To his surprise, there seemed to be several boxes missing.

"Knowing Bones, she'd consolidated everything before moving into this house." Booth opened one box and started his search. To his dismay, it wasn't just boxes missing but several major items, including the Christmas stockings.

"What the…" Booth searched through the remaining boxes to no avail. "Where the hell is the star for the tree? Where are the Christmas stockings?"

_"Booth?"_

Hearing his wife come home, Booth carried the largest box upstairs with him and greeted his wife, who was setting down grocery bags. "Hey Bones, I can't find the Christmas stockings or the star in any of these boxes."

Exasperated, Brennan rubbed her face. "Booth, I wanted you to wait…"

"Bones, there are several boxes missing as well. Are you keeping the larger things in in that storage unit you rented? If so, I want to stop there during our lunch hours Monday. I can't believe you can't get in during the weekend. What kind of place are you using anyway?"

"No place." Brennan sighed, dreading the conversation she had to have. "Booth, the other Christmas items aren't in storage."

Confused, Booth put the box aside on the table. "Then, where are they?"

Brennan pulled off her messenger bag and set it on the table. "I had to get rid of them."

Dumbfounded, Booth dropped the box haphazardly on the couch. "Get rid of them? You mean you tossed out our stockings in the trash? Are you serious? How could you do that?"

"Yes, Booth, I had to—"

"You threw away our past!" Booth's stress over the last several weeks boiled over. "I mean, it's bad enough I'm living in a strange house with bulletproof windows and a half mile long driveway from the street. My daughter has to go to another school…I'm still trying to get my bearing back at the FBI…and you ditched the Christmas stuff that meant the world to me!"

"Booth! Please let me explain—"

Incensed, the agent grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. "I'm going for a walk. I can't believe you, Bones."

"Booth, wait…" Brennan tried to stop him, but the door slammed shut before she could catch him. "I have to explain."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Thirty minutes later, Angela showed up carrying a large box and set it down on the table. "Bren, I was able to fix a few things, but most are a lost cause."

"I know, but Booth needs as much…normalcy as possible. He's finally gone back to church, but not every Sunday and he's still adjusting to working at the FBI again. I just hope what remained and what I bought today helps him."

"You should have told him about the stockings and stuff when he first asked about them, Bren." Angela sighed. "It was probably a big shock to him."

Brennan sighed. "I know Angela, but I didn't want to burden him anymore than he has been, plus Christine was still upset about her ornament. I just hope what I had planned tonight helps him."

"Well, good luck." Angela hugged her friend. "Okay I have to get back home. I'll call you later with my menu for my Winter Solstice Dinner."

Brennan smiled. "I do appreciate the nod to science and history, but do you have time for this dinner to celebrate Yule that you've planned?"

"Hey, I planned your wedding in one day, didn't I? If I can do that, I can plan a dinner. I just have to make sure to made extra of everything for Aubrey."

Brennan saw her friend out the door and after Angela left, went to her Prius and pulled out several more bags. Setting out the items, she waited for her husband to come home.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Booth walked for several miles and found himself wandering around Scott's Run Nature Preserve, torn in his anger at his wife. He didn't understand why she would throw out most of their Christmas stuff. There was history there. Yes, she didn't go for the religious aspect, but over the years, she was usually more respectful of tradition.

When she decorated their new house before he was released from prison, she displayed all of his keepsakes prominently on the walls and even paid to fix his juke box, not a cheap thing to do. She said she wanted to preserve as much of their favorite things as possible to make the place feel like home for him.

Bones didn't do things without a reason, so why did she get rid of the Christmas stuff?"

Then it hit him. He didn't know why…because he didn't give her a chance to explain. He knew he was still finding his way after coming home from prison. However, no matter his struggles, he always tried to listen to his wife. Storming out like a child instead of talking to her like an adult was not going to answer his questions.

"Time to go home, Booth, and face your wife."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Brennan was setting up the crafts on the table when she heard the door open. Seeing Booth walk in, she stood where she was. "Are you all right?"

"I am. Is Christine home?"

"Emma's mother dropped her off about thirty minutes ago."

The couple stood stiffly, both deciding what to say. Booth, shuffling his feet, spoke first. "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have walked out on you without letting you explain first. I'm sure you had your reasons for getting rid of the stockings and stuff."

"I did." Brennan put down the glue gun and indicated for Booth to come to the table. Pulling out a few items, she saw she had her husband's attention. "When the Delta Force came to our house last Spring, they didn't just shoot at us. They also destroyed several of our items that we had stored in the downstairs bedroom. Remember we'd cleaned out the attic the previous weekend so you and Mr. Bray could start it's remodel."

Booth pulled out the Christmas star and noted there was a small piece missing from one of the points. Looking further, he found several ornaments mostly repaired, however, many were missing. He also noted the lack of stockings and his Nativity scene.

"Those bastards destroyed our keepsakes?"

"Yes. Angela was able to repair these items, but the missing piece to the star couldn't be found in the house. The Christmas stockings…" Brennan inhaled sharply. "…had several bullet holes and tears in them. The items that were beyond repair I had to throw in the trash…it was so hard…"

The agent felt more like an ass for leaving in anger. "You never told me…"

"I was waiting for…the right time. You're still struggling with things since you were released from prison and we'd arrested Durant. Some of the ornaments I had to dispose of had great sentimental value to you. I'd wanted to replenish most of what we had lost and…I was avoiding discussing this issue to spare you pain, but all it did was make you more upset."

Booth hugged his wife. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I should've been there to help you with things…"

"Booth, you were in the hospital after barely surviving being shot three times and were arrested. I had our friends and my interns to assist me." Brennan let out a heavy sigh. "Christine took it hard when we found her favorite Snoopy ornament destroyed."

"Well, I made things worse by storming out before giving you a chance to explain and for that, I can apologize and do something about."

"Such as?" Brennan pulled out of his arms.

"I say let's grab Christine and head out and shop for new ornaments, including a new Star."

"I want to keep the star, Booth." Brennan wiped her eyes. "However, shopping for new ornaments have to wait."

"Why? Do we have something going on?"

"We do." Brennan stepped away towards the hallway. "Christine, it's time."

Hearing the stampede of feet, Booth chuckled as his daughter arrived in the living room. "Wow…someone is excited."

Brennan smiled at her spouse. "Christine, tell Daddy what we're going to do this afternoon."

"We're making Christmas Stockings!"

Booth turned to the table and for the first time noticed the different fabrics, an old pair of jeans, yarn, cotton batting, and other craft supplies, including the glue gun Brennan set down earlier. "Did you buy out all of JoAnn Fabrics, Bones?"

"No. I just did some research on this Pinterest website Angela recommended and made purchases. Mrs. Applegate offered to assist us with the sewing after we put the stockings together."

"Can we make one for Uncle Aubrey, Mommy?" Christine asked.

"Sure we can, Christine." She put her arm on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure he would appreciate one very much."

"Just put some food and Star Wars on it and we'll be set." Booth picked up an old pair of jeans. "Bones, these are the jeans I got a big hole in last weekend. I thought I threw these out."

"Yes. I didn't know if you wanted to use some of the material for the stocking or not. Angela also helped me preserve some of the ornaments and other keepsakes that could not be fixed but could be repurposed."

Booth felt almost misty eyed. Bones may be literal and business like, but she also had the biggest heart he had ever known. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

"Wonderful." Brennan held up a stocking pattern she had printed. "First, we need to cut out our pattern with the fabric we're choosing for our stocking, then we…create."

The three came together on the table and began to create new Christmas.


	5. Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! We're back to Aubrey and Jessica for a while. Today's chapter should be a fun one, at least I hope so. Keep up the reviews if able. They're very appreciated. Rated high 'T' for suggestive activities with Hodgela.
> 
> PS: Check out my MIBonesFan Pinterest page for some extras with Chapter 5. I've also updated Chapters 3 & 4.

At 6:00 the next morning, Aubrey walked into the Royal Diner to pick up some breakfast for himself when he saw Jessica at the corner table surrounded by books. He debated on whether to say something to her, not wanting to disrupt her studying. However, his decision was made when the redhead looked and smiled at him.

Relaxing, Aubrey turned to the blonde waitress. "Joanne, I'll be sitting with Jessica when my order is ready."

"No problem, Agent Aubrey." The waitress poured coffee in a paper cup and shook some cinnamon in it for him. "Here's a cup of coffee while you wait."

"Thanks, Joanne." Accepting the cup, he headed over to the redhead's table.

Jessica grew nervous when she saw Aubrey coming her way. She was still unsure about how she felt about him, but she couldn't help but be excited to spend time with him. "Hey Aubrey."

Apprehensive to sit down without an invitation, Aubrey stood and sipped his brew. "Good morning, Jess. Am I interrupting you?"

"No, please sit down. I could use a break." Jessica looked at her mountain of books and notes before moving some aside. "Sorry for the mess. Sometimes when I can't sleep…"

"…you come down here for tea and breakfast while you do your dissertation research." Aubrey caught the intern's blush. "I know how your mind works, Ms. Warren."

"You got me, and I know how your mind works. Going to work at 6:00 when it's not a Monday? Is it an early breakfast meeting or you couldn't sleep either?"

He was tossing and turning all night debating on what to do about Karen and Jessica, but he wanted to keep that to himself. "My neighbors woke up at 4:15 arguing and Skinner decided he was hungry, so I fed him and go ready for work since I was awake. I figure I can go home early today."

"Well, I hope so." Jessica looked up at the TV and saw a news report on the lighting of the National Christmas Tree. "That would be so fun to go to."

"You've never been there?" Aubrey was surprised. "I figured with you growing up in that cooperative in Bethesda, you would have at least once."

"Nope. My dad would enter every year, but the lottery is crowded with entries. Dr. B said yesterday that she's entered the lottery every year since Christine was born, but she never gets picked either. Angela and Curly were lucky enough to go one year and said the concert and the lighting ceremony was pretty fun." Jessica shrugged. "Oh well, someday, right?"

"Yeah. I'd entered last year to take you but…" Aubrey caught what he said. "…I didn't get it."

Jessica turned red and the moment turned quiet as the couple both tried to figure out what to say. It was just then that Joanne came up with their orders.

"Here's your takeout order, Aubrey. Egg sandwich with hash browns, Western omelet, rye toast, fruit salad, and a side of pancakes, syrup and Frankie's cinnamon honey butter in the box."

"All right…" Aubrey rubbed his hands together in excitement while Joanne put the rest of her plates in front of the redhead.

"Jessica, your rye toast and oatmeal with fruit. Oh, I found another packet of that green tea you like so much. Frankie said we'll get more with our delivery later today." Joanne saw the two looking at the table and decided she came at the right moment. "Need me to fill up your hot water?"

Jessica shook her head. "I-I'm good, thanks."

"Aubrey, anything else? Perhaps a quad shot cinnamon cappuccino to follow that coffee?" Joanne looked at the two, loving how adorable they were.

"That's okay, I should get back to work—" Aubrey picked up the cup to finish off the brew.

"Aubrey, if you're not in a hurry…" Jessica looked at her nails before looking up again. "You're welcome to stay for breakfast."

The agent looked at his watch, knowing he had a busy morning planned. However, he decided he didn't want to go into the Hoover too early. "Maybe I can stay and eat my egg sandwich and hashbrowns with you, if that's okay?"

Happy he was staying for a while, Jessica smiled. "Sure."

Aubrey turned to the blonde. "Joanne, can I get that cappuccino, please?"

"Coming right up." Joanne started the drink as she watched the two exes talking. "Yep, Hilda called it. It's about damn time."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Three hours later, Brennan was working in her office when Angela came in. "Hey, has Jessica mentioned Aubrey at all lately?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I did ask her during her exam of the decedent if they did anything after the Botanical Gardens last week, but she said no. She's been very…quiet…for her. Ms. Warren is usually quite loquacious."

Angela shook her head _._ "Okay, I have no clue what that means, but I've got a plan to further things along with them."

Brennan considered what Angela said. "Are you sure we should continue to interfere? I know Booth and I would not have been happy about it if it happened to us."

"Honey, it took you two took six years and one Baghdad Barbie interloper to finally figure things out and I don't want to wait six years for these two. Aubrey and Jessica need the full Angela treatment. Now, here's my plan…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Seriously, Angie? I got these for us to use as a date night thing. We haven't been to it in ten years…come on…."

Angela stood in front of her husband. "Hodgins, I know you want to go but think of it as this. If we don't go, you don't have to listen to Trump. I know how much you don't like him."

_'Damn she's good.'_ Hodgins grumbled. "Angie, you know how hard it is to get these…"

"Sounds like you need some convincing. First, let's get rid of the crowd outside." Walking back to the door of the Ookey Room, she shut and locked it before putting the blinds down.

Sitting back in his wheelchair, Hodgins crossed his arms. "Really, Angela? You're going to bribe me with office sex?"

"No, Hodgins…" The brunette walked up to her husband and pulled her panties off from under her dress. Tossing them at him, she moved closer and sat on his lap. "I'm bribing you with office sex in your wheelchair…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey was eating an early lunch at 11:15 in his office when he got a text message from Hodgins. _**Hey, got xtra ticket 2 tonight's Nat'l Xmas Tree Lighting. Want it? Billy said he can't go.**_

The agent couldn't believe it. He and Jessica talked five hours ago about neither ever going and now he's been offered a ticket. Until now, he was thinking about braving the cold to stand in President's Park and watch the ceremony from far way. Of course, there was no guarantee you could see anything through the large crowds and he didn't want to look like a dork or a weirdo going there by himself.

"If I take the ticket, I'll be alone anyway. How pathetic is that. However, I may never get a chance to go to the ceremony again…" Then he thought about it. "One ticket? Is Hodgins up to something? Damn it, is Angela trying to set me up again? The last two women she set me up with were duds and I've got my hands full enough with dealing with Karen.

_**Is she setting me up on another blind date?** _

To his relief, Hodgins responded quickly. _**No. Billy had 2 but had last min plan chg. Gave other ticket away 2 one of his roadies.**_

"Hmmm, I get to stand next to one of Billy's big, large, burly man roadies…that would be interesting…but maybe I can record some of the ceremony for Jessica." He debated but knew what he was going to do.

_**Yeah, I'll take it. Thanx. Is it as fun as it looks?** _

Hodgins quickly responded back. _**Yeah, it is. Took Angela several years ago. I'll drop it off shortly at your office. Thanx 4 taking it. Didn't want it 2 go 2 waste.**_

After sending his reply, Hodgins wheeled himself into his wife's office, where she was working on her Angelatron. "Okay, Aubrey accepted the ticket…and we'll probably never get another chance until Jeffrey is in college."

Angela set her console down and typed a quick message on her phone before bending down to kiss her husband. "Thank you, Hodgins. You know that right now, Aubrey and Jessica need my help because they're not getting together on their own."

The scientist wheeled closer to his wife. "Angela, I know you want Aubrey and Jessica together, but you need to be careful. They needed a nudge, not a push off a cliff. Besides, don't forget that Aubrey's been seeing Karen on and off and you fixed Jessica up with that intern Adam Levinson."

"Yeah, but she said he's kind of a jerk and not going to see him again. As for Karen, she's a pain, Hodgins. I don't like her and she's standing in their way…"

Hodgins took her hand. "Angie, don't push too hard. Things like this can blow up in your face."

The artist smiled at her husband and waved her hand. "Brennan and I have this covered, Hodgins. Don't worry."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about…" he trailed off.

"Hey Angela." Jessica bounced into the office holding a tray with a long silver rod. "Dr. B asked me to give this to you to try and track it down to ID our vic."

"Can do. You can set it right there." Angela saw Hodgins shake his head before leaving her office. "Listen I need a favor from you, Jessica. I have this extra ticket for the National Christmas Tree lighting ceremony…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

In her office, Brennan heard the phone beep indicating that there was a message. Reading it, she giggled. _**Jessica took the ticket. Bait has been set. Now, magic happens…**_

Brennan set her phone down. "Booth was right. It's more fun when they don't know you're involved, although he also did say that we should keep a distance and let them work things out."

The forensic anthropologist sent a reply. _**Good, then they will make time for each other before sexual intercourse.**_

Angela's response was simple. _**Yes, they will.**_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Finishing up his work so he could leave, he set his pen down and looked at the ticket Hodgins dropped off earlier today, excited to go tonight. He continued to read his prize when he got a text message. Picking up his phone, he saw the message and cringed.

_**I've made reservations 4 us tonight at new Italian place outside Anacostia. Drinks, a romantic dinner, & nite of possibilities…doesn't it sound good? When do I pick u up?** _

Aubrey knew he had to do something about Karen. Her proposal for tonight was going to be recipe of a repeat of a few nights ago and that couldn't happen again. She was looking for more from him that he wanted to give and instead of dealing with it, he ignored it for weeks. It had to be dealt with, but how? It was the holidays and he didn't want to be dick and hurt her before Christmas.

_'I'll just keep being unavailable. Surely, she'll get the message eventually, right?'_ Aubrey exhaled and sent his reply. _**No can do.**_ _**Already going 2 the Nat'l Tree Lighting ceremony & concert tonight. Got ticket from Hodgins.**_

Her response didn't take long. _**Oh, sounds fun. Let's meet 4 drinks and then we can go together. I can't wait to see it. I'll chg reservations 2 tmrw nite.**_

Aubrey groaned. _**Only have 1 ticket. Sorry.**_

Aubrey's hope on his last message being the end of it was ended when she responded back. _**Oh, well if there's only 1 ticket, see if anyone else wants it & we can watch together from the park. **_

Aubrey didn't want to be an ass, but he really wanted to see the tree lighting and the following concert. He liked Karen, but not enough to give up that ticket. He would've for Jessica, though.

"Stop thinking that!" He admonished before typing his reply. _**I've already accepted. Sorry.**_

Once again, Karen responded quickly. _**That's okay. Call when it's over & we'll meet 4 drinks at Founding Fathers…or I can wait up for you so u can come over. Got new nightie just 4 u.**_

Aubrey groaned. Karen always threw sex in the mix to sway him. However, he cannot blame just her because it worked multiple times in the past. However, that had to stop.

_**Sorry Karen. I'll be busy. Have a good night.** _

Putting his phone down, the agent went back to work.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica got off at the Metro stop and then hightailed it to President's Park. Between the crowds and rush hour traffic snarled into detours, it took her almost 45 minutes to get to the entrance. As she waited to enter, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?"

The agent shrugged. "Hodgins gave me a ticket to the tree lighting tonight. I've always wanted to go, so here I am. I thought you said this morning you didn't get any tickets?"

"I didn't, but Angela gave me a spare ticket she had after lunch…" Jessica glanced at her ticket before moving Aubrey's hand towards her to read his. "…and we're next to each other."

Aubrey scrunched his nose as he thought back to earlier today. "Wait, Hodgins said Billy gave his other ticket to one of his roadies."

"Angela said that the other ticket went to Mrs. Opper, her neighbor."

Aubrey arched his eyebrow. "Jess, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, the fact that instead of offering the set to one of us, they broke it up into one for each of us does make for an interesting coincidence." Jessica chuckled. "She and Dr. B have asked me multiple times if you and I did anything after running into each other at the Botanical Gardens, and Dr. B has even asked me about my social life outside of work, and she's never done that…now I know why."

"Yep, I sense some matchmaking at work here." Aubrey chuckled but sobered up quickly. "I'm sorry…that might be making you feel uncomfortable…"

"You mean because I was seeing Adam recently? No…" Jessica smiled at Aubrey. "I'm not uncomfortable at all. Are you? You and Karen were…"

"Yeah, we were, but not like she thinks we were." Aubrey felt his insides warm at her words. "So, what about it? Want to attend a concert and see some Christmas lights with yours truly?"

Jessica giggled. "Only if we can get some hot chocolate afterwards."

"But of course." Aubrey held out his arm. "Ms. Warren?"

"Mr. Aubrey." Slipping her arm in his, the two gave their tickets to the booth and headed towards their seats.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After the tree lighting and concert, the two made their way to the cart for hot chocolate and began walking through the Pathway of Peace, dodging the large crowd that surrounded the National Tree. The two enjoyed each other's company while admiring the 56 trees representing the US states and territories. As they traveled around, each wanted to ask a question but were both too chicken. Finally, Jessica took the first step.

"Were you serious when you said Karen wasn't your girlfriend?"

_'Wow…she went there. Of course, she would. Jessica doesn't beat around the bush.'_ Aubrey cleared his throat. "Yeah. We've…gone on dates…and stuff, and…"

Jessica could see Aubrey's hesitance. "Superman, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…afraid to kill this fun mood we're in right now." Aubrey stopped to look at the tree from Michigan. "Sounds dumb, I know."

"Aubrey, it's not dumb. Dumb is me telling you about when I peed at the Lincoln Memorial. We've had our bad times, but we always talked. That's the way it's always been with us…at least until we stopped talking."

Relaxed, he turned and took the redhead's hand, noting that she didn't let go. "She's not my girlfriend. Um, I hooked up with her a couple nights ago after getting buzzed, but…I'm not exclusive with her or anything. She was a great friend to me, but she's also clingy and unfortunately more into me than I am into her. I'm trying to discourage her by not always being available because I don't want to be a dick on Christmas, but it's not working. Me sleeping with her was the worst thing I could have done."

Jessica sighed. Hearing that he got with Karen recently hurt, even though they weren't together anymore. However, wherever she and Aubrey were going, whether it was friendship or more, he felt it was important to come clean, even though he had every right to be with Karen. His honesty and integrity were one of her favorite qualities about him and she decided to come clean in turn.

"In the event of full disclosure, I should tell you that she and I met for drinks a few days ago and she asked me for advice regarding the best way to get your attention because you two have ' _chemistry and should totally be together._ '"

"Crap…" Aubrey shook his head. "I've never promised her anything, but she keeps telling people we're boyfriend and girlfriend and…she thinks she's best friends with everyone at the lab, but they only tolerate her. I don't have the heart to tell her that, though."

Jessica could see the agent felt guilty. "Aubrey, you're a nice guy for wanting to spare her feelings over the holidays. However, we both know that Karen doesn't do subtle. You're going to have to be blunt with her. I did tell her that you didn't like playing games and I hope she listened. As for the lab people, let them handle that."

Frustrated, Aubrey kept his cool. "What else did she say?"

"I was way too uncomfortable with the conversation, so I paid for my beer and left." Jessica stopped them and pulled them away from the people. "Together or not, friends or something else, I respect you, James and I would never…play games with you. I've always been honest with you…or tried to be anyway."

Aubrey nodded, realizing what she was talking about that night in front of the subway months earlier. "You're right. I didn't want to do this during the holidays, but I have no choice. Have you talked to Adam yet?"

Jessica turned to Aubrey. "He called me today and I asked him to meet me for coffee this week. I don't want to cause a stink at work, especially since we may both be at the Jeffersonian Christmas party on Friday."

"I don't blame you." Aubrey shook his cup. "Hey, do you want another hot chocolate before I walk you to your car, wherever you parked?"

"I'm all set, thanks, but I didn't park here. I took the Metro from the Jeffersonian. I wasn't driving through all of this." Jessica chuckled. "I'm not that crazy."

Aubrey grew concerned. "Jess, I'm not letting go back alone at this time of night."

"Well, I can't walk back to the Jeffersonian, Superman. It's too cold and it'll take over an hour."

"How about a ride back to the Jeffersonian?" Aubrey saw her hesitate. "I know we're… whatever right now, but it wouldn't be right for me to make you walk alone in the cold. Come on, do you want to make me walk you back to the Metro stop?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, you can give me a ride there. On the way, we should discuss how we're going to handle Hurricane Angela and her matchmaking scheme."

"It's a deal."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

A short time later, Aubrey pulled into the garage next to Jessica's Jeep. As she was about to get out, he stopped her. "Um, Jess. I'm going to talk to Karen as soon as I can. It's the right thing to do."

Jessica nodded, understanding what Aubrey was telling her. "That's a good plan. Hopefully, Adam will want to meet sooner than later."

Aubrey took a deep breath and got his courage up. "Um…Jess…would you…like to…you know…get together for coffee sometime? Just coffee, I promise."

Jessica's insides turned to mush. She was scared to go down this road with Aubrey again, but she couldn't help how good she felt with him. Most of all, she missed his friendship. "Yeah, just coffee would be nice."

"Cool…cool." The agent babbled for a moment. "So, since Angela is up to her matchmaking tricks, what do we tell her when she pumps us for info?"

"Nothing. She's nosy. I'll tell her I'd enjoyed the lighting and concert, and that's it. You?"

Aubrey pondered for a second then smiled. "I'll tell her…I'll tell her that someone traded my seat and I sat closer to the front."

"Oh, perfect. I'll use that, too. That is going to drive her crazy." Jessica laughed loudly. "Good night, Aubrey."

"Good night, Jess." The agent pulled away and after the Jeep left the garage, he followed her out and headed home. Both were happy about how things were developing the last couple of weeks. Even if they just remained friends, things were going to be better again.

However, Adam, who happened to be working late and saw the interaction from the employee entrance, wasn't as happy. "She ignores me and then sneaks around with her ex? Hypocrite."


	6. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Aubrey and Jessica had fun together at the National Christmas Tree lighting. What happens next? Read and find out.
> 
> Rated 'T' for profanity.

The next morning, Jessica and Angela were taking a break outside in the courtyard, enjoying the sunny December day. Ready for some gossip, the artist decided to pry gently.

"Jessica, there's got to be some stuff going on in your life. What about Aubrey?"

Jessica drank her tea trying not to laugh. "What about him, Angela?"

The artist took a sip of her tea. "I didn't know until last night that Hodgins gave one of my dad's tickets to Aubrey, but I'm glad he did. You two obviously sat together. So…how did it go?"

The redhead laughed internally at the woman's matchmaking. "I don't know. There was a woman sitting in the seat next to me when I got there."

_'How did those two miss each other there? I planned it perfectly.'_ Angela shook her head. "What? How did that…Jessica, I can't believe that. How did that happen?"

"Well, when I got to my seat, a woman who was not Mrs. Opper was sitting there. Now, maybe that lady traded her ticket with Aubrey to get a better seat, so he sat elsewhere, you know? You know how he is." Jessica bit her tongue, trying not to laugh. "Oh, I have to get back. Dr. B wants that exam of today's decedent done ASAP. Bye Angela."

Angela watched the younger woman walk back inside the Jeffersonian. She sat in the courtyard for a moment to debate her next move. "I may just have to get things started myself."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After her shift at the lab ended at 3:30, a nervous Jessica sat on the bench in the park across from the Royal Diner. She knew this had to be done but wasn't looking forward to it. Until fifteen minutes ago, she was determined to do this away from work, but now she wondered if it was better to be around people.

"No, that's stupid. I'm safe…I'm not getting murdered or anything. Jessica, relax."

"Hey there, Jessica." Adam sauntered over and sat down next to her. He tried putting his arm around her, but she moved. "Oh, come on, what's your damn problem?"

"Nothing Adam. Um, I wanted to talk to you in private…away from work."

Thinking he knew what was up, the man talked while his hand tried moving up her thigh. "I know what this is about…you're ready to quit playing hard to get, and it's about time. So, I'm thinking we can go back to my place for a good time right now...and then we can attend the Christmas Party together on Friday."

"Adam, I don't want to go to the Christmas party with you. I don't want to go on dates with you anymore." Jessica spit out while pushing his hand off her leg.

Suddenly, the charm disappeared. "You're dumping me? I don't think so. I'm a handsome guy who can get any woman I want. What do you need, lady? Flowers? Candy? Fancy dinner? What?"

Jessica laughed at the man. "I don't need you to give me candy, dinner, or flowers to butter me up. I just don't want to go out with you anymore because you're arrogant, rude, and only interested in me for sex. Besides, it's not like you'll be short of company. You still have that girl you ran into at the Botanical Gardens last week."

"Amanda? She's just a friend who I get together with sometimes. Come on, quit being difficult, Jessica. You and I could have some fun together, besides, you owe me for my time."

The intern's words made Jessica's blood grow cold. "I don't owe you a thing, Adam. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I'm moving on. Excuse me."

Not accustomed to being dumped, Adam snarked back. "You're screwing your ex-boyfriend, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, Adam. Even if I were with Aubrey, it's none of your business and as of right now, this conversation is over. I'll see you around at the Jeffersonian."

"You'll come crawling back. They always do." Adam got up and stomped away.

Alone again, Jessica sat and finished her drink. "Well…that was pleasant."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Aubrey, Brennan is hosting Christmas dinner, not her." Angela sat across the agent in his office. "We've tolerated Karen when you've included her in our activities and tried to be her friend, but I'm done appeasing her to spare her feelings."

Aubrey put his head in his hand. "I know, Angela…I'm sorry."

"Did you read that email she sent us?" The artist replied. "I've already told her that Brennan is hosting Christmas, as is the tradition every year, but she's just decided to ignore and attempt to take over anyway. No one is coming to her dinner, Aubrey."

"Yeah…yeah I did read it, and I know that. I'll talk to Karen again—"

"No, don't. It's not your job to make her behave. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what's going on." Angela sighed at her friend's expression. "I know you feel responsible for her because you've…gone out with her, but enough is enough. You've gone above and beyond and now it's time for her to finally get a clue. What you can do is try to keep her from the Christmas Party, okay?"

_'Why don't you just ask me for world peace, Angela?'_ Aubrey internally groaned. "Angela, she's pretty excited about going, so I can't see what I could say that would stop her." Aubrey replied. "Maybe I'll just stay home Friday night. If I don't go, she may not go and you all will have a better time."

"No, Aubrey. You're part of our team just like Booth is and you better come. If Karen insists on coming, we'll be polite as long as she's respectful. Of course, if she gets all pushy and demanding again, I can't guarantee her safety."

Knowing Angela will nag him until he goes, Aubrey decided to concede a little. "I will think about coming, but it's going to depend on what's going on. I'm promise you that, all right, Angela? Does that work?"

"It'll do, I guess. I'm sorry to come to you with all this, but I didn't know what to do without being a total bitch since we associate with her professionally. I really don't want her in trouble at work, just to back the hell off a bit." Angela stood up. "Think about what I said, okay"

"I will. Thanks." When Angela left his office, Aubrey pulled up the email and read it again.

_**Hey Peeps:** _

_**Just a reminder that I haven't heard from everyone yet regarding Christmas dinner. Dr. B, I especially need to know what vegetarian side you're bringing to our party. Now I think eating at 12 noon on Christmas Day works, but I'm open to suggestions.** _

_**I know everyone is used to the tradition of gathering at Dr. B and Booth's but change is a good thing and I'm sure everyone would appreciate something different. I would even be open with alternating years with me hosting in the future, although Aubrey will have a say in it as well since he's my boyfriend.** _

_**PS: What are our plans for NYE?** _

_**Merry Christmas.** _

_**Karen** _

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Aubrey started an email to her but was interrupted by the profiler knocking on the door frame. "Hey Karen, come on in."

"Of course, I'm going to come in. You don't need to be so formal." Carrying a stack of files, she dropped her heavy purse and sat down. "I'm waiting for Agent Shaw to get off the phone, so I decided to come see you. I didn't hear from you last night after the tree lighting."

"I got back late." Aubrey didn't want Jessica to be drawn into his drama. "Listen, I have to talk to you. It's about Christmas dinner."

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that. No one has sent me their ideas for sides or dessert yet. Aubrey, can you light a fire under them—"

"Karen, I've just talked to Angela and she's indicated that Booth and Brennan are still planning on handling—"

"Hey Aubrey, how about grabbing some lunch…oh, hey Karen." Booth greeted the profiler as politely as he could. "How are you?"

"Good, Booth." Karen grasped her files and stood up. "While you're here, I need to talk to you about Christmas dinner—"

Booth stepped up close to her. "Bones and I are hosting dinner, Karen at 1:00. You're welcome to come as a guest if you have nowhere to go, but we're not all going to your apartment. Plans are made. It's done. Just let Bones know what you're bringing by the 21st."

Undeterred, Karen stood her ground. "Booth, Dr. Brennan needs to realize it's okay to let someone else host Christmas. Traditions are not set in stone. Besides, Aubrey will be hosting dinner with me."

Booth decided he was tired of being polite. "No, he's coming to our dinner, like he does every year. Your place is too small and I'm not shuffling my kids to a small apartment with several others on Christmas Day."

_'Booth will back down if I push him enough. He's always deferential to Dr. Brennan when she pushes back.'_ Karen posited. "Booth, I want to host the dinner."

"Well, I want a new Jet Ski for Christmas, but I'm not getting it. Now, come to dinner or don't but quit sending emails trying to bully us into doing what you want because you're obsessed with Aubrey." Booth turned to his embarrassed friend. "Want to do lunch?"

"Sure." Aubrey turned to Karen. "I've got to go."

"Of course, go. I'll just wait for Agent Shaw to get done and miss my lunch. See you Friday at the party, Agent Booth." Angry and embarrassed, Karen picked up her purse and stormed out.

Booth watched her go. "You're not taking her to the Christmas party as your date, are you?"

"No, even though she wants to come as my date. I may not go, though. Maybe she'll stay home then and leave you all alone." Grabbing his coat, he followed his friend out the door.

"Aubrey, that's stupid. You need to go. Just tell her you're going alone. Now come on, it's just us for lunch, so I can eat a cheeseburger without Bones' disapproval."

Relieved they would be alone, Aubrey followed the man down the stairwell. "Cool. I need your opinion on something."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Forty minutes later, over cheeseburgers and fries, Aubrey finished laying out his dilemma about Karen and Jessica. "What do I do, Booth?"

"Aubrey, your girl problems are giving me a headache, you know that?" Booth sighed. "All right. First, do you want Karen as your girlfriend?"

"No. At first, I thought I liked the casual relationship and we were friends, but she's taking things too far. I shouldn't have slept with her the last time I know, but…"

"Why haven't you talked to her yet?" Booth asked. "It's obvious you're not interested in her and she sounds like a fool every time she calls herself your girlfriend."

"Because I've been busy and I'm trying not to be a dick, Booth. I figured if I distanced myself it would send the message, but apparently it isn't getting through."

"No, it's not, obviously." Booth sipped his coffee. "Okay, Jessica. How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know…yeah I do. I still have feelings for her. I think she might have feelings for me, too, but I don't know. We had a lot of fun at the Christmas tree lighting, you know? We're keeping tight lipped around Angela because she'll give us unwanted advice if she thinks we're doing things wrong."

"So, you and Jessica aren't dating, but you're sort of hanging out. What do you want from her?"

"I want her, but…I don't know…I miss being friends with her…damn…I want her but I'm afraid to take a chance again."

Booth looked at his friend and decided that Aubrey needed the unvarnished truth. "Aubrey, you're playing both sides and it stops now."

"What?" Aubrey didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to date Karen, but you haven't told her that. Instead, you just grow annoyed with her but still see her. You think you might want Jessica back, but you're not sure and you aren't willing to have a talk with her about it. You say you don't want to be a dick, Aubrey, but you are. If you don't want Karen, cut her loose because ignoring her is stringing her along."

Aubrey nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. "How do I tell Karen I don't want to date her without being an ass?"

"You can't. The next time you are with Karen, and don't do this here at the Hoover, just tell her you're not interested in any sort of romantic relationship. Most of all, whatever you do, don't have sex with her again. That was a bonehead move."

"Okay, okay...but what about Jessica? What do I do?"

"Decide what you want from her and then go talk to her. Maybe go hang out with her and see what happens. Just remember that if you two decide to get back together, you need to first deal with all the stuff that broke the two of you up in the first place. You can't pretend it didn't happen because the past has a funny way of coming back to bite you in the butt."

Aubrey took in Booth's advice and nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks, Booth."

"Whatever you do, I would keep Angela out of all this. She's working with Bones to get you and Jessica back together, although she is backing away from that." Booth waited for Hilda to pour them more coffee and added a packet of sugar after she left. "Okay, no more mushy stuff. Let's talk about the Jeffersonian Christmas Party."

Aubrey finished chewing on his fry and picked up his cheeseburger. "Yeah, Booth, like I told Angela, I don't know if I was going. Karen is going and..."

Booth crossed his arms and smiled. "Cam says they're serving crab puffs this year."

"Damn it…you're an asshole." Aubrey put the sandwich back on the plate. "You know I can't turn down those crab puffs."

"Yep." Booth knew he had the other man. "So, we're going to see you there?"

Aubrey knew he was stuck. "Fine…"


	7. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's chapter is the Jeffersonian Christmas Party and there is some excitement tonight. Who gets mad? Read and find out.

Friday arrived and after a quiet day at the FBI, Aubrey changed into a blue button up shirt, sports jacket, and jeans for the Jeffersonian Christmas Party. Arriving a short time later, he found a parking spot that to his pleasant surprise was next to a familiar Jeep with a reindeer kit on it. Finding his way to the ballroom near the Rotunda, he waited in line to hand his ticket to the people manning the table up front. After signing up for a raffle, he walked in and immediately found the lab's table.

When he got to his friends, it didn't escape his attention that the only two seats open were by Jessica. Tempering his excitement, he sat down, ignoring the smile on Angela's face. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Aubrey. I'm glad you came." Booth sipped his beer. "How were things in Major Crimes today? Homicide was slow, thankfully."

"The same as you. Let's hope that it stays that way until after New Years Eve." Looking up, he saw the line for the buffet was beginning to form. "I'm hungry. I'm going to eat."

"I'm ready to eat, too. I'll come with you Aubrey." Jessica got up with him and left, catching everyone's attention.

When the couple was out of earshot, Angela pointed at them. "You see that…I'm right. They're getting back together."

"Angela, they're going to eat, not for a romp in the storage room." Booth replied, hoping to quell Angela's excitement. "Try tempering your enthusiasm, okay?"

Hodgins saw who had just arrived at the party. "Yeah, especially now that Karen is here."

"You have to be kidding me. She's got nerve." Angela huffed.

"Angela, she's worked with the team and was invited." Cam counseled. "It won't kill you to be polite for a few hours."

The artist huffed but kept her cool. "I think I'll head to the bar. Hodgins, can I get you a beer?"

The scientist nodded. "That sounds good. Remember not to get anything with tequila, Angie."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I know…I know. Tequila always gets me to photocopy my butt on the printer. I'll be right back."

Once Angela was gone, Karen arrived. "Hey everyone. With the traffic out there, I didn't I was going to make it."

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Delfs." Cam greeted her politely. "How are you?"

"Super swell." Karen could feel the cool politeness from everyone and realized what she had to do. "Dr. B, I'm sorry if I'd overstepped by wanting to do Christmas dinner. I just figured you wanted a break. I don't want any hard feelings. All of you are my friends."

Brennan was quiet but saw Booth's small nod and realized that this was another one of the times it was better to accept the apology and move on. "Thank you for your apology, Dr. Delfs. Perhaps next time you'll reconsider before trying to overstep over people to get your own way."

_'Damn, she's always so blunt.'_ Karen kept her thoughts to herself and smiled as she looked around. "I will try to do so in the future. Thank you. Now, where's my boyfriend Aubrey?"

Angela, who was just sitting down with her drink and handing Hodgins his beer, couldn't wait to spill, but Cam spoke first. "He's in line getting some food."

"Great. Thanks."

Angela watched the woman walk away. "She's going to flip when she sees Aubrey and Jessica together in line. You know, we should all ignore her at dinner and maybe then she'll leave."

"Angela, stop." Brennan said politely. "I am not the biggest fan of Dr. Delfs, but I will not…shun her. We tell Christine and Michael Vincent to be kind to others and I think we should do the same. As for Ms. Warren and Aubrey, if they decide to pursue another relationship, they may do so on their own."

"Brennan, what happened to you? You were on board with helping me get those two together." Angela was frustrated. "Booth is this your doing?"

Brennan took a drink of her wine. "I've realized that we need to respect Aubrey and Ms. Warren's privacy, whether their relationship eventually returns to a friendship or if they renew their romantic attachment. If they feel the need to tell us something, they will. Booth merely pointed out to me that they should figure things out on their own."

Angela shook her head at her friend, annoyed that Booth got to her. "Brennan…"

"Angie, come on." Hodgins gave her a face that meant business. "Aubrey and Jessica are getting along. Please let them be, at least for tonight so we can all enjoy the party."

"Fine." Angela sat down.

Unaware of the commotion at the table, Aubrey and Jessica continued to fill their plates. "Oh yeah, there are the crab cakes!"

Jessica laughed. "Aubrey, you and your stomach…"

"Hey, a car needs fuel, right?" Aubrey filled both of his plates and waited for Jessica to do the same. "I'll need to make a couple more trips back up here."

"Of course." Jessica hesitated but decided to ask while they were alone. "Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Aubrey thought for a second. "None that I can think of. Why?"

Jessica stopped them for a moment. "Do you want to get that coffee? Like maybe in the park in the morning? It's supposed to be nice out, at least until we get that snowstorm in the evening. We could talk and walk around the Reflecting Pool."

"Yeah…yeah, that sounds good." Aubrey led Jessica along through the party goers to their table. "So, do you want to keep our plans between us?"

"Yeah, if you're okay with it. I'm not ashamed, but I like us just hanging out without any stress from anyone's opinion or nosiness."

"I like it." Aubrey agreed before the two sat back down with him on Jessica's left side. As he began to eat, he noticed Andie switch seats around Wendell, including moving a cell phone to her old seat so she was now sitting on Jessica's right side. "Hi Andie."

"Hey yourself, Aubrey."

He was about to ask why she changed seats when he saw Karen arrived at the table holding a plate of food and a champagne flute. Immediately, he could see that she was irritated that Jessica was sitting next to him, but he didn't care. "Hi Karen. Come sit with us."

"Great idea. Thanks." Karen saw her phone and purse sitting at another part of the table. However, she ignored the slight as she stood behind Jessica. "Move, please."

Jessica, who was finishing off a ham roll, turned around in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Karen put her hand on the back of the chair and pulled slightly. "I need you to go sit next to Wendell. I want to sit next to my boyfriend."

The redhead knew the woman was jealous, but she refused to appease the woman any longer. Turning back to her food, she responded accordingly. "No, Karen."

Surprised at the redhead's response, she tried again. "Jessica, move to that seat over there and hand me my stuff. I want to sit by Aubrey."

"I said no. I've been sitting here for ninety minutes and I'm eating my dinner right now."

"Fine, be difficult." Karen moved around to Andie, noting she had moved after she got in line. "Ms. Roberts, please move back to your seat and hand me my phone so I can sit with Aubrey."

"Your phone was in front of Wendell when you left here and you didn't save the seat, so I moved here and I'm staying. There's an empty spot next to my boyfriend. Sit there." Andie continued to eat, ignoring the woman's huff.

Infuriated, Karen turned to Cam. "Dr. Saroyan..."

"Karen, quit being a pain in the butt and sit down!" Aubrey interrupted in a harsh voice.

Karen looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Not wanting to make a scene, she set down her champagne next to her phone, sat and began eating her food. "Quite good."

Everyone went back to their conversations, giving polite replies to Karen as they had a good time. She overheard Booth and Brennan talking to Aubrey, Jessica, Wendell, and Andie about the couple's plans to finish up the remodel of the Mighty Hut. Tired of being ignored, she spoke loudly over everyone to get Aubrey's attention.

"Aubrey, I forgot to tell you. Due to a last-minute change of plans, my coworker gave us her brunch reservation for two at that new restaurant in Alexandria, La Scali. You know, the one that had three courses? It's for 10:00 tomorrow, so you should come by early to pick me up—"

"Karen, I've already got plans tomorrow morning. Thanks though." Aubrey went back to his conversation with the group.

_'He's been talking about this place for months.'_ Karen fumed. "Aubrey, you've been dying to try this place since this summer. Now, I'll be ready for you to pick me up around 9:00, earlier if you stay over tonight."

Aubrey turned red with embarrassment. "Karen, thank you for the invitation, but I've already made plans. I'm sure you can find someone else to go with you."

Ignoring the curious faces, Karen continued to push. "No, I want to go with you. Come on, Aubrey, just rearrange your plans tomorrow. La Scali have a month-long waiting list…"

"Karen, I'm unavailable to go with you tomorrow, so take someone else, all right. That's it." Aubrey admonished before he turned to Angela. "Did I hear you right that you're bringing your chorizo eggrolls to Christmas dinner?"

"Yes you did, Aubrey and I'll make extra just for you."

Fuming, Karen cut in. "Aubrey, it's not nice to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

Fed up, Angela stared down the profiler. "It's also not nice to nag someone after they've already told you no, Karen."

Watching everyone looking at her, a chastised and embarrassed Karen settled back into her chair and drank her champagne.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Everyone enjoyed themselves at the party for the next couple of hours, including when Aubrey won the 50/50 raffle prize of $228.00. Coming back with his rewards, the agent beamed. "I can't wait to use this money to buy this cool Star Wars lamp online I've had my eye on."

"Really, Aubrey?" Karen replied. "I think your money can be more wisely spent, like on a nice dinner for two in a really romantic restaurant."

"Or he can get his cool Star Wars lamp, Karen. It's his money." Booth retorted sharply.

Karen didn't appreciate the looks of annoyance on the group's faces. "Of course. It was just a suggestion, Aubrey."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At 10:30, while Karen was in the bathroom, Wendell and Andie decided to call it a night, followed by Jessica. Aubrey, also tired, decided to join them. "Jess, I'll walk you to your car. I parked near your Jeep."

"If it's no trouble, thank you, Superman."

"What do we tell your girlfriend when she gets back from the restroom, Aubrey?" Arastoo asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a girlfriend." Aubrey saw Jessica grab her purse and phone. "Ready, Jess?"

"I am." The redhead waved to everyone as she made her way around the table. "Good night."

Amid the chorus of greetings, the four walked out and traversed the darkened hallways back through the lab area. Andie, feeling bad for earlier, spoke up. "Aubrey, I'm sorry if I was bitchy with Karen. I didn't like how she demanded Jessica give up her seat because she was sitting next to you."

The agent opened the garage entrance for everyone and followed them. "That's all right, Andie. She was being rude and she deserved it. Thank you for moving next to me, too."

"We're parked over here, so we'll take our leave. Good night." Wendell, holding Andie's hand, led the couple in the opposite direction of Aubrey and Jessica.

"Good night, you guys." Jessica replied as they made the short walk to their SUVs. For a few moments, the two shyly smiled at each other. "So, Aubrey, when do you think you want to meet-"

"Aubrey, you left without telling me goodbye!"

The two turned and saw Karen marching towards them. Quickly, he turned to Jessica. "Text me when you wake up tomorrow and I'll meet you wherever you want."

Jessica understood what was going on and didn't like it one bit. "Aubrey, we're not doing anything wrong…"

"I know we're not, but I need to take care of this Karen thing before it gets further out of hand, all right?" Aubrey looked at her for understanding. "Go ahead and go. I'll take care of her."

"Okay." Jessica got into her Jeep and drove away, feeling guilty about leaving Aubrey behind to deal with Karen's tantrum.

Seeing her Jeep pull away, Aubrey turned as Karen was only a few steps away from him. "Yeah, Karen, you were in the bathroom and I was ready to leave, so I left."

"Did you leave because she left?" Karen crossed her arms. "You know, I'm getting tired of you always hanging around her."

"Karen, I walked her to her Jeep because it's nighttime. No woman should have to walk alone to her vehicle."

"But you weren't going to see me home?"

Aubrey put his hands on his hips and prayed for patience. "You said you wanted to close down the party. I didn't. Booth, Hodgins, or Arastoo would have walked you to your vehicle if you would've asked one of them...or let them."

"I've had enough of your wishy washiness, Aubrey. You're chasing after your ex-girlfriend, you take our friends' side against me, and you seem to take me for granted. This is the last straw." Karen straightened her spine. "I want to take a break from you!"

_'Wow, she saved me the effort.'_ Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

Shocked, Karen's jaw dropped. Aubrey was supposed to ask for her forgiveness and talk her out of it, not agree with her. "What do you mean, okay?"

"Okay to what you said. Taking a break from each other. It's a good idea because I'm apparently making you so miserable that you deserve better than me. However, it needs to be a permanent break, Karen. I don't want to date you…or hook up with you anymore, even casually."

"But…but, we grew closer."

"Yeah, we did because I liked you Karen. You're a nice person who is smart and a lot of fun, but you don't respect boundaries or my feelings. You want what you want and when you don't get your own way, you grow pushy and disrespectful. I'm so done with your drama."

Karen saw her plan crumbling. "You know, I was being really hasty. I just want to cool things for a while. That's all."

"I know, but I want to cool things permanently. You and I have different ideas of how to be in a relationship and you seem to always be miserable with what I'm offering you. I would think you would appreciate me agreeing with you instead of giving you a hard time."

"No, you're taking this all wrong." Karen said desperately. "Aubrey, if you would just give me a chance, I won't hurt you like Jessica has."

Aubrey felt bad but wasn't going to get sucked in this time. "Karen, we're not going to work out, all right? That's it."

"But what about the group? You can't take my friends from me. I won't let you."

Aubrey didn't want to do it, but he had no choice now. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not the close buddy you think you are to them. At the most, you're an work acquaintance who overstays her welcome."

"What?" Karen asked crushed. "The group doesn't like me? But why?"

He hated being a dick, but there was no turning back now. "They've tried to be your friends, but you've pushed too much, like with nagging Cam for a wedding invite and being nasty to their friend Jessica that you've always been in some weird competition with. This possessive, jealous shrew persona is a major turn off for all of us…it's beneath you, Karen. You're better than this."

The agent's pity made her even angrier. "I don't need your pity, Aubrey!"

"No, no you don't. I wish we could be friends, but it's you that makes it impossible." Unlocking his SUV, Aubrey opened the door. "Our relationship starting now is only on a professional basis. Maybe with the lab, they'll be more receptive to you if you aren't so bullish with them. Good night, Karen."

Aubrey got in and immediately drove away, leaving Karen in the garage. He hated being mean to her because she was a good friend when he needed one the most several months ago. However, after his talk with Booth, he realized that he was playing both sides…because he didn't want to be alone again.

He didn't know what would happen with Jessica. They could just become work buddies…or they could become friends again. Or…even more.

Aubrey's stomach tied itself up in knots. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay, Aubrey? You're just having coffee with her tomorrow. Just coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, Everyone! Hopefully 2021 is much better than 2020.


	8. Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we're waiting to see what happens after the Jeffersonian Christmas Party, let's explore a Hodgela night back in 2014, shall we?
> 
> Rated 'T' for language.
> 
> Check out my Pinterest for a special extra to his chapter (MIBonesFan).

**December 2014**

Hodgins read the email and laughed for a moment before realizing it was serious. "Me? You've got to be kidding me."

Shaking his head, he headed down to his wife's office, where she was at her desk working on her laptop. "Angie, you're not going to believe this. The President's Board just emailed me asking if I wanted to be Santa Claus this year for the annual Christmas Pageant for the employees' kids."

Angela chuckled as Hodgins sat on her couch. "Why not, Honey? You're fun and you're great with kids."

"Yeah, but my beard is short and is not white, I'm too short, I'm about twenty years plus too young for it…" The scientist saw the smile on his wife's face. "You think I should do it, don't you?"

"Yes." Angela came around and sat in his lap. "Come on, it'll be fun, and the kids will love it."

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "I might get peed on like Dr. Stokes did when he played Santa Claus last year. Remember that?"

The artist laughed. "Yeah, but Honey, how many times has Michael Vincent peed on you? Come on, it's nothing new."

Hodgins chuckled. "All right, I'll go tell them yes."

Angela suddenly got an idea. "You know, you do need elves. Maybe I can get Jessica to help you out, but the other elf has to be a guy. Who can we ask to be the boy elf, Hodgins?"

"Wendell sprained his ankle last week, so he's on crutches for the next couple of weeks and Fisher's been depressed again lately." Hodgins considered for a moment. "What about Oliver?"

"You want a douchy elf or a fun elf?" Angela retorted.

"Good point." Hodgins suddenly got an idea. "I know who to ask. I just need to get him a nice, large lunch."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"So, what do you think, Buddy?" Hodgins pushed a chocolate shake towards his friend.

"I don't know about this, Hodgins. Booth will never me live this shit down…" Aubrey accepted the shake as he sat across from the entomologist. Part of him thought it sounded fun, but the other part didn't want to look like a dork.

"Come on, Booth isn't going to give you that much shit, Aubrey." Hodgins slid the rest of this blueberry pie towards the agent. "You know you want to do it."

Aubrey grabbed his fork and broke off a piece of pie. "Yeah, he will, Hodgins and you know it. I'm with him every day at the Hoover."

Hodgins saw his point. "I could sick Dr. B on him if he acts up. He'll behave if he knows she'll punish him for it."

"I don't know…"

The scientist looked at Aubrey and pulled out his trump card. "Jessica is going to be an elf for the party this year."

"Jessica? Isn't she that redheaded squintern that works with Dr. B?" Aubrey asked, trying not to sound excited. He'd been curious about the cute squint since the Hayes Robertson case, but it seemed like whenever he may have five minutes to talk to her, she or himself are always called away.

_'Oh yeah…I've got him now.'_ Hodgins chuckled. "Yeah, she is. She's great with kids."

_'I don't want to look like a dork…but that squintern is so cute.'_ He went back and forth before making up his mind. "Okay, I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_"So he's going to do it?"_ Angela asked from the bathroom.

Hodgins was reading from his tablet. "Yep. I told you he would for a large meal. Aubrey's always willing to help out."

Angela came out and got into bed as Hodgins put away his tablet. "You played the Jessica card, didn't you?"

The entomologist chuckled. "Yeah, but it worked. Aubrey really thinks no one knows that he has a crush on Jessica. Maybe he can get his courage up to ask her on a date."

The artist's head tilted to the side as the wheels spun in her head. "He and Jessica would be cute together…maybe if I—"

Hodgins hand went up. "Angie, no matchmaking, all right. If it's meant to be, let nature take its course, okay?"

"Fine…" Angela turned out the light and snuggled up to her husband. "Hodgins, are you tired?"

The scientist giggled in the dark. "Nope."

"Good, because I'm not either." Angela pulled the blanket over them and the two giggled as they began making love.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

The day of the Christmas Party arrived and as Angela helped Jessica get dressed up as an elf, Aubrey and Hodgins got dressed together. The FBI agent saw the scientist's fat suit and chuckled. "Nice look, Hodgins."

"Thanks." Hodgins shimmied up his pants before grabbing his jacket, chuckling at the agent's green leggings. "You are looking so cute in your elf costume."

"Ha ha…remember I'm doing you a favor, Bug Man." Aubrey slipped on his elf slippers and stood up. "Well, I hope Booth doesn't make fun of me, too much."

"Nah, we look great. Let's go grab Jessica and head out."

The two men opened the door, only to be greeted with a red-headed elf with her hand in the air to knock. "Curly…Aubrey…looking good."

"T-thanks." The agent stammered before the two headed down the hallway.

Angela joined her husband, who was watching them. "By the way, if you do a good job and help me tonight…there may be a surprise waiting at home for you after Michael Vincent goes to bed."

The artist sauntered off, leaving her words to hang in the air with her Santa Claus husband. "Oh, I'll do a bang up job, dear wife of mine."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Four hours later, the party had ended and the cleanup crew took care of things, a changed Hodgins emerged from the side hall, only to see his wife standing with her arms crossed while huffing. "What's up, Angela?"

"Nothing…just nothing." Angela sighed. "Aubrey and Jessica are standing there talking…and now he's leaving. Urgh…"

Hodgins smiled. "Angie, take another look. Jessica is watching him leave…and she's smiling. She's intrigued by our newest FBI friend. Will there be a hook up tonight? No, but have you noticed that Jessica hasn't been dating as much lately?"

"Yeah, she's been concentrating on her dissertation for the last few weeks since she stopped seeing that intern in Caribbean Studies."

"She may be concentrating on her education or someone has gotten her interest." Hodgins put his arm around his wife. "Is she in love with Aubrey? No, but…they were laughing together earlier in the evening. Something is brewing my love. It will just take time, but you have to let it happen."

"Oh fine, Hodgins." Getting her phone out of her pocket, she pulled up a screen and typed out a message and sent it.

"Who are you messaging, Angie?" Hodgins felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

Angela arched her eyebrow and walked away with a smile. "You have a message, Dr. Hodgins. I'll grab Michael Vincent and meet you out in the van in a few minutes."

Unlocking his phone, he saw there was a message from his wife. Opening it up, he almost dropped the phone as he saw a picture of his wife wearing a very sexy elf costume with the message, ' _ **Wanna play Santa Claus & the Naughty Elf w/ me after our son goes to bed?'**_

"Oh yeah, Angela. Santa is ready for you…" Hodgins almost skipped out of the banquet room to follow his wife.


	9. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I needed a few mental health days, especially after what happened on Wednesday. What happened made me very sad but I've taken some time and vented on Twitter. Now, I'm ready to return to the world of Bones.
> 
> Last time we left Aubrey and Jessica, he had sent her away before he gave Karen the unvarnished truth. What happens after that? Read and find out.

Saturday morning, Aubrey woke up at 5:30, unable to sleep and nervous as hell. Laying with Skinner he checked his phone every five minutes, waiting for the text message from Jessica.

_'What do I have to be nervous about? We're just getting together for coffee, that's all._ ' Aubrey thought _. 'Just coffee.'_

But it wasn't just coffee…it was a lot more. Would they become friends again? Would they just have one of those awkward _'exes'_ talks and wish each other well? Would they get back together?

Months before, he wanted to tell her he was staying in DC, hopeful that they could get back together. However, she never called him, and he didn't find out she went overseas until after it happened. Between her saying there was no future together and her avoidance of him, he decided he wasn't going to put himself out there like a desperate fool. He would respect her wishes.

Besides, between his promotion to Major Crimes and Karen's company, he didn't have time to wallow in sadness about Jessica.

In spite of himself, he'd always wondered about Jessica on and off, but after not hearing from her by Fall, Aubrey knew it was time to move on. Angela's matchmaking attempts with two blind dates were disasters, but Karen was still interested in him. She was cute, nice, always there for him, but he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. After they got together one night after some drinks at Founding Fathers, she seemed open to the idea of a casual affair. At worst, they enjoy each other for a while but if it doesn't work out, they mutually agree to move on and stay friends.

Looking back, all his instincts were telling him no, but he didn't want to be alone anymore, so why not give things with Karen a try?

Well, he gave it a try, and it was a disaster. Karen was already awkward with the lab group as it was. However, once they began their affair, instead of respecting the lab's friendships with Jessica, she badmouthed the intern. Instead of earning a spot in the close togetherness of the group, the profiler had only succeeded in them working overtime to avoid her, something she seemed oblivious to. At the same time, the profiler pushed him even harder for a commitment he wasn't ready for.

Then Jessica returned and it tied him up in knots as avoiding her was impossible. Karen seemed to pick up on his emotional roller coaster and worked harder to get him to forget the redhead. However, as much as he tried to move forward with her, she was a poor substitute, not just for the sex and companionship, but also for the amazing friendship he was missing from the intern.

He wanted to have Jessica in his life again, but he was also scared of putting himself out there once more. What if they tried again and fell back into their old habits of not talking to each other? They would break up and there would never be a third chance…then he would be alone because he burned his bridge with Karen…

Aubrey knew where his thoughts were going and quickly shook them off. "No, no, no. I'm not into Karen that way and having her as second choice is a shitty thing to do. If Jess and I decide to not be in each other's lives, then I move on, like an adult does. That's what you do. You need to man up, James Aubrey."

Skinner began meowing and Aubrey knew once his cat was up and hungry, he wasn't going back to bed. "All right, Cat. Let's get you fed. Might as well get a shower in, too while I wait for Jessica."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the same time across town, Jessica laid in bed herself, wide awake. Needing a distraction, she grabbed her phone and read her Twitter feed. However, she soon gave up and tossed her phone on the nightstand. "Come on Jessica. It's just coffee for crying out loud."

_'But it might not be. Today, it would be coffee, but what about after that? What would they be to each other? Emotions were so damn confusing!'_ Growling, Jessica threw her pillow down and rolled over to try sleeping again. However, slumber eluded her, and she decided to get up.

She showered, debating on when to text Aubrey. She didn't want to wake him up too early, but she couldn't help her curiosity after he sent her off last night. She got why he did it, but she also thought that it was wrong. They were doing nothing but talking and he was not in an exclusive relationship with Karen.

But James Aubrey was also a gentleman and him talking to Karen one on one was probably the best thing to do. Now, they just needed to find out where to go from here.

The redhead rinsed her hair and sighed. She broke up with James because she wasn't ready for a commitment and he always seemed to hold things back from her. Besides, how ready for a commitment was he when he takes a promotion without even asking her thoughts about it, avoids her for a few weeks, but talks to everyone else, gets tanked at a wedding reception when she catches the bouquet, and then only asks her to move with him due to peer pressure from Hodgins and Karen?

When Karen told her that Aubrey could tank his career if he didn't take the promotion, Jessica figured it was a sign that things weren't meant to be with her and her Superman. The other woman's advice to break up with him seemed sound, but she didn't anticipate the hurt look on his face when she did it. When he left her in the interrogation room, she assumed he would find her later to talk and they would both come to the mature conclusion that being apart was best. However, that relief never came and instead, she was hurt and angry that he never contacted her to finish their conversation.

She was even sadder when she'd heard from Angela that he was staying in DC to accept a promotion instead of moving to LA. Jessica waited for his call, but it never came. Of course, logically, he was probably avoiding her due to his anger about being dumped and he had every right to do so. She had to accept the consequences of what she'd done.

Three weeks after their breakup, she was offered a last-minute open slot in AmU's summer program in Scotland. Off and on, she thought that maybe she had overreacted to him asking her to move with him to LA the way he did. Finally, she realized that waiting for him to call her was the coward's way of doing things, something she was not. She needed to finish that talk because she couldn't say yes or no to the offer until she knew where her and Aubrey stood with each other.

Going to the FBI, she headed straight to his office, only to stop when she saw Karen hugging him across the bullpen. Observing the large smile on his face, she realized that his happiness was more important than her need for closure. Deciding to do the right thing, Jessica left the building, accepted the spot, and left five days later.

Now that she had returned for the holidays, her vibes were telling her to stay in DC. However, she also needed to ensure her program would not be compromised by an early return to the lab. As part of her decision process, she met with Dr. B yesterday morning. To her relief, her mentor let her know she was welcome to return early if she chose but had to let her know before Christmas.

She wouldn't trade the experience of learning overseas for anything, but now, she knew that she was running from the emotional consequences of her actions. Yes, she was angry with Aubrey for not coming to her, but she could've went to him sooner. Yes, Karen may have manipulated the situation, but she was merely the excuse Jessica used to avoid admitting that she'd also ruined their relationship. That was a hard fact to confront, but it was true.

But could they reconcile from all that? She missed his friendship and she still had strong feelings for the agent. She had a vibe that Aubrey felt the same, but would they be able to handle things better if they went down the rabbit hole of a romantic relationship again? Should they just remain friends to play it safe?

"Well, you're not going to know until you talk to Aubrey, are you, Jessica?" The redhead quickly finished up in the shower and got out. Putting on her robe, she was about to head to her kitchen for some tea when she saw there was a message. Checking it, she smiled.

_**I know. I'm a dork who's up at 6:00. You're prob not up but when u r ready, I can meet u. Kind of nervous, but excited, I guess.** _

"So, he's nervous, too. Oh, that's good." Jessica raced to get dressed before replying to Aubrey. _**Meet me at 7:30 at the LM.**_

She didn't wait long for a response. _**Yes, ma'am.**_

Ready to go, Jessica put on her coat, took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and headed out for the Lincoln Memorial.


	10. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Aubrey and Jessica are going to meet at the Lincoln Memorial. What do you think happens next? Read and find out.

At 7:28, Aubrey anxiously waited on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, two cups in his hand. "This is stupid. It's Jessica. You know Jessica. You two were friends…you saw her naked…you love her."

His eyes grew large as he made the realization. "I love her…oh shit, I love her…what now? What if she doesn't feel the same? Wait, she's meeting you for coffee…she smiles at you…she asked to meet you…but I asked her to have coffee first…ugh…stop!"

Aubrey noticed that he spooked a woman walking her dog. "Sorry…sorry…"

When he was alone again, he continued his contemplation. "Come on Aubrey, get your shit together. If she wasn't even interested in friendship, she would've said no and avoided me. She sat by me last night and told off Karen. That means something, right?"

Turning the corner, Jessica saw Aubrey standing there waiting for her and quickly ducked back behind the structure. "Oh boy…he's here, but he's always on time. He got me a drink…but maybe he did that so he could drink and run. What if he said yes to today because he felt obligated since he'd already asked me for coffee?"

Clenching her fists, Jessica growled. Looking around, she saw a jogger stare at her and wanly smiled. "Great, people think I'm a nutjob now. Stop! Just stop! Aubrey is here because he wants to be. He turned down a three-course fancy ass brunch and guaranteed sex to have coffee with you this morning. He told off Karen when she tried to bully me out of my seat last night. If he wasn't interested in me in any capacity, he wouldn't have done that. Just be cool, Jessica. Now go greet Aubrey."

As Aubrey was about to awkwardly check his watch, he saw a familiar redhead made her way towards him. "Here she comes. Oh, she looks so pretty…damn it, be cool."

Jessica's heart began skipping a beat as the agent smiled at her. Pushing the butterflies in her stomach down, she smiled back. "Morning, Superman. You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Nope. Just got here." He held out a cup to her. "I took the liberty of getting us drinks from that new cart over there, Holly's Coffee Delights. They didn't have catnip tea, but she had her special Holly tea blend with cinnamon and cloves. Hopefully that's okay."

"Of course. Thank you." Jessica sipped and moaned. "Oh, that's so good. What did you get?"

"I got a quad shot cappuccino with cinnamon and cloves. Thought I would pep up the usual. Just don't tell Frankie I cheated on him, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me." Jessica shivered. "It's chilly but at least the sun's coming out. Want to take a walk along the water?"

"Sounds good."

The two walked along the water enjoying the morning without words, but soon, the silence became deafening until Aubrey stopped them and turned around.

"Jess…I…was so excited about today, but…I guess I don't know what to say. I'm really nervous about saying the wrong thing." Aubrey couldn't help injecting humor into the situation. "I'm pretty good at that, you know."

"Oh, thank goodness it wasn't just me, but for the record, you're not the only one who's good at saying the wrong thing, James." Jessica traced the top of her cup. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because I was excited to see you today, but now that I'm here…"

The redhead tried to come up with the right thing to say before just spilling her thoughts. "I'm also not sure what to do now that I'm here…and I hate that. On the other hand, I don't know where you and I are going right now, but I want to find out. Does that make any sense?"

"Jessica, that makes perfect sense." The two laughed before Aubrey nodded towards the water. "Um, how about we just talk about the first thing that comes to our minds, okay? Nothing too heavy unless we're both up for it and we'll go from there. I have no plans this weekend. Do you?"

Relieved, Jessica smiled. "No plans…and that sounds really good. If you're okay with it, we can start with you telling me about what happened with Karen last night."

"Sure." After Aubrey explained what happened in the Jeffersonian garage, the two spent the next hour talking about Jessica's studies over in Scotland and Aubrey's latest cases. Both were feeling more relaxed until the agent asked the question on his mind.

"Jess, are you going back to Scotland?"

Jessica saw the man's face and any lingering doubts about her final decision dissipated. "No. Both he and Dr. B said I could work remotely with him if I returned to the lab for next semester. It honestly feels right being back home. Going back there to run away from my problems is not how to handle things."

"Yeah…running away from one's problems doesn't get anyone very far, does it?" Aubrey sipped the rest of his cooled beverage, pondering what to say next before deciding to take a chance. "Jessica, you hurt me that day in front of the subway station. I…took a risk and…the look on your face just…it scared me to death, and I was afraid to rock the boat after that. However, I needed to know where we stood, but I didn't know how to ask."

Jessica asked what was on her mind. "Is that why when you were offered the LA position, you took it and avoided me?"

Aubrey wasn't prepared for that question. "I didn't avoid you. I just needed some time…"

Jessica wasn't happy with Aubrey's excuses. "Just like when your father came back to the US and whenever I tried talking to you about him, you needed time?"

Feeling defensive, Aubrey's back went up. "Jessica, come on…I was scared and you took off for Europe three days after I told you how I felt about you. Cut me some slack."

Jessica didn't want to get into all this at the Reflecting Pool, but she realized it was going to happen here and now. "No! Your scumbag father returned to town and not only tried to rip you off, but you had to arrest him again. You talked to me each night I was in Europe and everything was all peachy, but it was Karen you trusted to talk to about your dad. Not me!"

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? You were galivanting around in Europe and I wasn't going to beg for you to return when you were obviously freaked out that I was interested in being in a serious relationship with you."

Jessica exploded at Aubrey's excuses. "You were supposed to talk to me, Aubrey! Me! You point your finger at me for avoiding you, but you're the one who avoided me after your dad came back. I know that I wasn't ready for a commitment, but it didn't seem like you were either because when you care about someone, you're supposed to talk to each other. You didn't talk to me after you accepted a promotion out of DC, but you talked to Karen about it. I was the one you were in a relationship with, not her!"

Jessica's words struck a nerve. "I was unsure what to do—"

"You always went to Karen, not me." Jessica wiped away a tear. "You avoided me for two weeks, got smashed at a wedding before and after I catch a bouquet, make a joke about us getting in a threesome with Karen, and then ask me to move across the country with you at a crime scene! You say want us to be serious, but then refuse to talk to me about something that affected both of us. It was like you thought I was good enough to fuck but not to confide in. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"That's not true, Jessica." Aubrey choked. "It was never like that."

"Really? You had a funny way of showing it because you never contacted me after I broke up with you! You took a damn phone call and left the room! Then you were always with her after we broke up and you never told me that you stayed in DC!"

"Why should I have called you? You dumped me! You said we had no future! I sucked it up to finish the case and yeah, I ate some chicken with Karen because I was upset. I had every right to do that." Aubrey's frustrations came out in a purge. "She was a friend to me when I needed one and yeah, I went out with her several times but I mostly picked her brain because I couldn't figure out what the hell happened to us."

"What happened was you shut me out of everything!"

"Why should I confide in someone who lets me tell her I'm serious about her and then crushes my heart!" Aubrey tossed his cup in the trash. "I was in love with you, Jessica and you broke up with me! Why in the hell should I have told you I was staying here? You saw no future for us, and for the record, you never called me afterwards, either Lady. Don't put all of this on my doorstep!"

The two stared at each other for a minute as they gathered themselves, each not sure of what to say. After a few seconds, Jessica had a realization and judging by the look on Aubrey's face, he came to the same conclusion.

"Aubrey…oh my God…we were scared to talk to each other. That was our problem in a nutshell. How the hell did that happen?"

"Just like you said, Jess. Once shit got real, we got scared. It's easier for you and me to blame Karen because we both took her advice, but…it was us." The agent shook his head. "It makes me sad each time I think about it because you were right that night you first kissed me."

"You mean that night after you saved my life because I wasn't paying attention…"

"Yeah, that, too. We had an amazing friendship, like you said, what we had was special…unique, and not something you find every day." Aubrey sighed. "Instead of putting in the work to nuture this awesome thing we had, we didn't take care of it and took it for granted…and we both blew it."

"We did blow it." Jessica wiped away a tear and took his hand. "You were my first serious relationship and…once we began dating, things seemed to move faster than I was ready for and then you seemed to keep things from me, like you were afraid to trust me. Then the promotion thing…I didn't get why you always talked to Karen instead of me. Was it me? Did I make you feel bad about stuff? I know I don't always say the right thing…"

The agent squeezed her hand back and made a confession. "No, Jessica, you didn't do anything wrong in that aspect. I didn't sleep well, either last night, because I realized that I didn't trust you enough, either and I had no right to ask you for a commitment. I mean, I knew you wouldn't cheat on me, but…I was afraid to be hurt if you got scared and ran, you know?"

"Me getting all panicky didn't help matters, huh?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I should have pressed you to talk to me, but because I was afraid of the answer, I let it go, that is until I got a job offer and jumped on it without even considering you. I avoided you because I was afraid of actually facing you, which was cowardly." Aubrey sighed. "I should have talked to you first, like Booth said to do."

"Well, I should have pushed harder, too and not just listen to Karen's advice." Jessica wiped away a tear. "When I came back and heard you were with Karen, I wanted you happy, so I listened to Angela when she said I had to move on and see other people, so I let her fix me up with Adam."

"When we ran into you and Adam outside of the diner, it all came back…the fun…the feelings…the fear." Aubrey looked out at the water before continuing. "Even before we ran into you two, Karen and I weren't working, and I should've been honest with her, but I was afraid to let her go."

"Why, Aubrey?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone and I was also too afraid of taking another chance on you, even as a friend." Aubrey say Jessica move to speak, but interrupted her. "That's on my, Jessica. Not you. As for Karen, she's no saint, but she deserved better than what I gave her."

The butterflies in Jessica's stomach were playing ping pong as she absorbed what Aubrey was telling her. "Yeah, what you didn't wasn't cool, but neither was me getting mad at you for not calling after I broke up with you and then getting all pissy and jealous when I saw you with Karen. I knew I'd made a mistake, but I didn't want to face you and risk being rejected."

Aubrey was shocked. "Wait…you said I was always with her after we broke up. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two the night I was going to talk to you about Scotland…about us. I wasn't sure if I should go or not, at least until I saw you." Jessica considered her thought. "I don't even know what I would have said to you. Maybe I was hoping you would just take me back no questions and tell me to stay in DC, but I saw Karen hug you and you looked happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I couldn't stay and watch it either, so I left."

"Karen was a friend to me at that time, Jess. Nothing more." Aubrey hesitated before continuing. "Stark made the offer to be SAC of Major Crimes the day after you dumped me. I wanted to call you so bad, but, I was angry…and Karen said you wanted to be left alone. I'm such an idiot."

"Me too. Karen said your career would be in the toilet if you stayed here and I didn't want to hold you back at the FBI because I couldn't go with you even if I wanted to because of my program at AmU. We should have continued our conversation and made the decision together on whether to break up or not." Jessica nodded. "She always wanted you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. After we broke up, my ego was bruised and her attention was flattering, so I ate up all her compliments. She knew just what to say and do to push my buttons." Aubrey smirked. "She tagged along with our friends, but she was always jealous of you and your friendship with everyone. She annoyed them more than once."

"Yeah, Angela mentioned Karen more than once when I would Skype her from the UK." Jessica sighed. "I know that she's messed with me, but I think Karen means well in her own way, Superman. I don't think she has a lot of good friends."

"Yeah, I know she's insecure, but Dr. B, Angela, and Cam really tried to be friends with her, I think more for my benefit, but they welcomed her because that's who they are. However, her backhanded comments about you turned everyone off and they began avoiding her, which only made Karen try harder to drive a wedge between you and them."

"Wow, she was that insecure about me?" Jessica was astonished. "Good grief, she's an accomplished woman with a PhD. I was just a college intern at the lab."

"I know, but she was always in your shadow, Jess. She's a nice person, Jess, but like you said, she doesn't have a lot of friends and her insecurities run deep. I guess you were what she couldn't be, and it bothered her. Karen must figure things out for herself and maybe once she does, things will be better. Don't worry about her anymore." Taking her other hand, he squeezed it softly. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you want from me?" Jessica asked quietly. "I mean, really want from me, James?"

"Honestly, I want your friendship back…and your heart." Aubrey kissed her hand gently. "I want to take you home and make love to you for hours and then be a part of you. I also want to watch Star Wars movies with you and do dorky Science Fiction conventions with you and talk about things that only make sense to us. Now, what do you want?"

"I want you, James Aubrey. I want my best friend back." Jessica anxiously combed back her hair. "I want to go do fun dorky stuff with you and I also want to be with you so badly that I want to be part of you, too without being afraid. I just…that's what I want."

Relieved, Aubrey shrugged. "Well, it seems we're somewhat on the same page. Now, I'll ask you again, Jessica Warren. What do we do now?"

"Well, in the movies, the couple come in for a kiss and make love to certify their commitment." Jessica giggled. "However, I think that's a little too fast, don't you think?".

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, it is. We should talk more…as long it takes and…see where it goes…"

"Definitely. Talking like adults…" Jessica kissed Aubrey's hand.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**FOUR HOURS LATER – AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

A woman's pair of black boots and a men's pair of shoes were by the door and a purse was lying haphazard on the couch. Two coats were on the back of two chairs of a small dining room table. On the floor, a trail of clothes started from the small living room into a bedroom at the end of the hallway. A woman's sweater. A man's sweater. Then two pairs of socks. A pair of black leggings and then a pair of men's jeans, followed by a tossed bra on the floor, then a pair of red lace panties on top of a pair of Darth Vader boxer shorts were on the floor next to the bed. The only sounds of the dwelling came from the bed above.

"Oh wow…I'm close…" Aubrey moaned into her neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Superman!" Jessica screamed as the two held each other close.

The couple moved in sync and it wasn't long before the two climaxed together. Coming down from their high, an exhausted Aubrey and Jessica laid on his bed side by side.

"Wow…nice to know…some things…don't change." Jessica huffed.

"Yeah…you're telling me…" Aubrey caught his breath before reality set in. "You know…this was a lot of fun…better than fun."

"We were always good at sex." Jessica leaned up with her head against her hand, watching the agent. "Well, we talked….and we saw where it went. Um, where do we go from here?"

"The feelings are definitely still there, Jess, but…we have more to settle." Aubrey turned to Jessica. "Maybe we need to take a step back."

"So, was this just sex with the ex?" A hurt Jessica moved to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Aubrey.

"No. Not at all. Wait. Please." Aubrey relaxed when she got back in bed. Slowly caressing her arm, he explained himself. "You and I did talk about things that needed to be discussed, some topics more loudly than others, and then we made love…"

"Yeah…" Jessica hugged the comforter closer to her, wondering he was going to say.

"I'm just going to lay it out for you." Aubrey saw the panic in her eyes and hoped he didn't make things worse. "I love you, Jessica, but if we're going to be friends, we're friends and that's it. I can't do friends with benefits with you because I respect you too much."

"Okay…" Jessica waited.

"But…if we…go there again, like, try to be a couple again, the whole nine yards...we have to do it differently this time."

Realizing what Aubrey was saying, Jessica relaxed. "So, maybe we…take things slow? Like we do what works for us…at the pace we're comfortable with."

Aubrey chuckled. "Are you thinking we do like what we did before getting together last year, except without the sex?"

"Well, the sex thing is negotiable this time around." Jessica chuckled as she snuggled up to the agent with her head on his chest. "What I mean is, doing our own thing which worked for us the first time when we finally got together together. That is, until people…well, mostly Angela kept telling us how we were doing things wrong after they found out."

"Doing our own thing and stop listening to other people tell us we're doing things too slow or wrong…I like it." Aubrey held her closer and played with her hair. "If we do this Jess, I mean, really work on being together together again, I don't want to tell anyone…at least not yet. I want things to be just for us right now."

Jessica nodded. "I hate lying but, I like having something for just us while we work on being us, too. Maybe we eventually tell Booth and Dr. B that we're together together, though? They were pretty cool about it before and they don't snoop."

"Yeah, eventually." Aubrey exhaled. "Jessica, more important than being with you…I don't want to be without your friendship again, okay? We need to talk to each other every step of the way, no matter how awkward and without being afraid of upsetting each other. If I'm pushing you too fast, you have to tell me, okay?"

"And if I feel like you're shutting me out again, I have to tell you."

"Yes. Most of all, if we don't think things will work with us together together this time, we work on keeping our friendship. It's more important to me than even being your boyfriend."

Jessica was happy to hear that. "So no avoiding each other or assumptions about what the other is thinking..."

"…and definitely no advice from profilers or anyone else unless it's someone who knows what they're talking about." Aubrey finished. "How does that sound?"

"Okay, but for me, the biggest thing is you need to talk to me about things and not hide them, Aubrey. You have to trust me or else we won't work." Jessica wiped a tear away. "I won't accept that again, do you understand?"

Aubrey could tell she was serious, and she was right. "Okay, I promise. Anything else?"

"No, but..." Jessica thought for a second. "…spending the night with you is a big step for me right now. Is it all right if I go home later?"

The agent rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I get it and I'm not mad. Honestly, I think we took several steps today and us sleeping over is a big step that…I'm not ready for either."

"Good." Jessica burrowed herself under the covers. "Now, since we do have a little time, I think we need to seal the deal for our new arrangement, Agent Aubrey. Let's take a meeting, shall we?"

The redhead pulled the bed sheet over the two of them and they wrestled under the covers, with heavy laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, there's one more mystery with this storyline, so keep on reading folks...


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews. For the folks who don't like that B & B aren't in every chapter, I'm sorry that bothers you but I write what I want to write. Asking me to add them to every chapter in every review isn't going to change that. Sorry to burst your bubble, but if you don't like my story, you have the option to stop reading it or enjoy the other multiple characters making appearances. I appreciate all my fans, but I'm not going to change storylines to make one reader happy.
> 
> I do have stand alone chapters coming that may tickle your fancy more, but they come when they come.
> 
> Okay, no more author notes. Let's get back to reading...

Aubrey and Jessica spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon together having fun in his bedroom, celebrating their renewed acquaintance in between snacking on a DiAngelo's pizza they had delivered in for a late lunch. Finally, he walked Jessica to her Jeep parked outside around 7:00 PM.

Taking his hand, Jessica looked up at him. "I'm glad we spent today together, Aubrey."

He kissed her hand. "Me, too. We have a lot of things to sort out and things to rebuild, but…this is good for us."

"It is. We're still good with not telling everyone, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I want to keep…whatever we have right now, between us. Like I said, I will probably tell Booth soon, but I trust him not to say anything."

"So do I. I don't want to hear everyone's opinions right now, Aubrey." The redhead squeezed his hand. "Wherever we end up, I want to do it because we do it. Just us, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I agree." Aubrey felt the wind begin to blow harder. "You should get home, Jess. They say we're supposed to get up to six inches of snow."

"Okay." Jessica got in the vehicle, started it up, and rolled down the window. "How about you come over tomorrow afternoon? You can grab us some Winkleman's for lunch and we can talk some more about stuff."

"As long as we're not snowed in, that sounds great, Jess." He kissed Jessica through the window. "See you tomorrow. Text me when you get home."

"I will. Bye, Aubrey…"

He watched her slowly drive away back to her apartment. Feeling the chill, Aubrey headed back inside. Lying down on his couch, he thought over his wonderful day until there was a knock on his door. "Who on earth would be out in this weather? Hopefully it's not Jessica with car trouble."

Getting up, he looked through his Judas Hole and groaned. He debated on whether to ignore the visitor but decided to be an adult. Opening the door, he greeted his guest, who was holding a box in one hand and the other hand holding what looked like a container of coffee.

"Karen, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?" Karen saw the reluctance on his face. "Please? I brought donuts and coffee."

"All right." Holding the door for her, he led her inside the building and into his apartment. "What brings you here, Karen?"

"A peace offering." The profiler set the stuff down on the small dining room table. Turning around, she fidgeted her hands. "Um, I don't know where to start…"

"Start at the beginning, Karen." Aubrey said, more abruptly than he intended.

"Okay…" the profiler exhaled and then began to speak. "I'm sorry…for being a pain…for being mean…for just…everything that I did. I just…I love you, Aubrey. I've been crazy about you since that day I saw you in the hospital room. There was just…something about you, you know? I just wanted your attention, so I worked to get it any way I could. Stealing your burger…lobbying to be the profiler on your cases…whatever. I didn't want to notice that you were avoiding me, especially when I would see you around with Jessica. I figured she was just some fling you were having and that you would tire of her immaturity eventually."

"Jessica's immaturity?" Aubrey crossed his arms. "That's rich."

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." Brushing snow out of her hair, she didn't miss the look of irritation on Skinner's face as he watched her from the living room. "I see Skinner is his lovely, cheerful self with me…"

"Karen…"

"Sorry. As I was saying, I did put you in a spot that day in Booth's office when I asked you out for coffee and I was a brat when you backed out of our date because you were seeing Jessica. When I got back from Kansas City, I was having a bad time and…I decided that I was going to have what I wanted for once in my life…which was you."

Karen grabbed her scarf and wringed it in her hands. "It amazed me that Jessica tried to be my friend. Honestly, I thought she was just doing it to keep her eye on me and I resented the fact that you two were so…natural and fun together. You were always friendly with me but not as easygoing as you were with her. I should have accepted that you two were together, but instead, I abused my friendships with both of you to find your weaknesses because…I wanted you."

"I see." Aubrey replied. Seeing Karen had more to say, he nodded. "Go on."

"I'd also noticed how close you and the lab were to each other and I wanted to be part of that so badly, so I pushed…and pushed. When it wasn't enough, I pushed harder and played dirty, like getting Cam and Dr. Vaziri a wedding present so she would give me a wedding invitation. Of course, my plans to flirt with you went to crap when you got all wastie face and were there with Jessica."

"Yeah, because she was my girlfriend, Karen."

"Of course. You know, when you first came to me about the LA offer, the right thing would have been to tell you to talk to Jessica right away, but I didn't. When you brought up being torn about asking Jessica to join you, I should have told you that with her program, she probably wouldn't have been able to join you instead of pushing you to ask her. Can I sit down at the table?"

When Aubrey nodded affirmatively, she pulled out the chair and sat. "When you two broke up, I saw my chance, but you…were a difficult nut to crack. I kept telling myself that Jessica was just a fling for you and that Jessica only saw you as a fling, but I knew better. Once she was gone…I pushed slowly and then finally, we got together. After we slept together, I chose to ignore you when you said you weren't ready for an exclusive relationship, so I talked myself into believing you were afraid of another commitment and if I just pushed you enough, you would come around. Of course, all I did was frustrate myself when you wouldn't play along, which made me jealous and insecure."

Aubrey was wary but gestured for her to continue. "Good to know."

"I didn't want you to think about Jessica…or anyone to for that matter. It was always like, _'Jessica this, Jessica that',_ you know? I was so jealous that I tried to make people not like her, including you. I figured that if I continued to be pushy enough, you would give in and that the group would accept me instead of her." Karen gave a sad smile. "Then she came back, and she was always around. When she kept hanging around no matter what I did, I became even more of a jealous shrew. I just wanted them to be my friends instead of hers, that's all, but all I did was drive everyone away."

"You're saying all the right things here, but you're forgetting something." Aubrey held onto the back of the other chair and completed his thought. "Jessica did nothing to you but try to be your friend, Karen. No pretenses, no ulterior motive. The fact you took her friendship and not only threw it back at her, but also plotted behind her back doesn't sit well with me. You know that, right?"

"I get that. I do owe her an apology. I tried to go by her apartment earlier, but she wasn't home." Karen shrugged. "I'll try her again when I get back."

"That's a good idea, Karen." Aubrey responded before realizing what she'd said. " _'Get back?'_ Where are you going?"

"Jake Tanner called this morning and asked me to head out to Seattle to consult with their field office. I was going to go today, but with the snowstorm, my flight was delayed until late tomorrow afternoon." Karen got up. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so nasty. You made me do a lot of thinking last night and I realized that I don't want to be that person anymore. We both deserve better, don't you think?"

Aubrey still couldn't believe how conciliatory Karen was. He wondered if she was feeding him a line, but she seemed genuine. "Yeah, I guess we both do."

"Good." Karen got up and closed her coat. "Well, I'm going to leave so I don't wear out my welcome. Enjoy the coffee and donuts, Aubrey. Maybe I'll see you around, huh?"

The agent watched her head out and stopped her. "Karen…wait." When she turned around, he inched closer. "Listen, I know it's beginning to snow, but how about you stick around for a cup of coffee before you go? A good donut and coffee is usually better shared with a friend, don't you think?"

The profiler couldn't believe her luck. "Really?"

Aubrey could see the genuine shock and relief in her eyes. Coming around to pull the other chair out, he gestured with his hand. "Come on, sit down for a few minutes and tell me about your case in Seattle."

"Okay." Karen took off her coat and sit down. Accepting the cup of coffee from Aubrey, she took it gratefully. "Thanks, Aubrey."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica braved the blowing snow before walking into Founding Fathers, clearing the snow off her hair. Heading up to the bar, she saw her favorite bartender. "Hey Mike, is it all right to put in a small takeout order? I've got the munchies."

"Yeah. You picked a good time because we may close in a while due to the weather. What's your pleasure, tonight?"

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica was enjoying a beer as she waited for her order. Realizing Aubrey might get worried, she sent him a quick message.

_**Stopped at FF for some munchies b4 heading home. Will let u know when I get there.** _

Aubrey's answer had her intrigued. _**Have unexpected company. Will TTU abt it l8r. Keep me posted & drive safe.**_

She smiled as she remembered their day together. A nice sunny morning down at the Reflecting Pool as they talked and argued…followed by an afternoon full of hot and amazing lovemaking. Then a promise to take things at their own speed. Yes, today was turning out to be a good day.

"Hey, Jessica. Fancy meeting you around here."

Remaining calm, she turned and saw Adam standing there with a drink in his hand. "Adam, how are you?"

"Not bad." the intern smiled. "You know, it's a cold night tonight."

Jessica sipped her ale. "Yes, it is. What's your point?"

"My point is, there's a lot of snow coming tonight and you're going to need a place to go." Adam sat down next to her and gave her a feral stare. "How about coming home with me tonight? I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and we can keep each other warm if you know what I mean."

_'Really?'_ Jessica rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not that cold. Why don't you call up your fuck friend if you're lonely? I'm sure she's free tonight."

Frustrated, the blonde leaned against the bar. "Come on Jessica…I'm free…you're free and easy…and your Feeb Aubrey isn't around. You know, we could be good together. It's just a fuck…no commitments or feelings."

Mike came out with her food and after paying, she finished off her beer. "No thanks, Adam. I have better prospects at home tonight involving me with a good book and riding out this snowstorm. Good night."

Adam got up from the bar stool and stared her down. "You keep playing hard to get and one day I won't be around, Jessica."

"Okay, good to know." Jessica called back as she walked out of the bar with her bag. Getting in her vehicle, she set her food in the other seat and started up her vehicle for home.

"I'll never settle for you, Adam Levinson. I've got James Aubrey."


	12. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what does Aubrey, Jessica and pie have in common? You have to read to find out...LOL

A few days later, Aubrey returned from an early morning staff meeting to find Angela in his office. After exchanging pleasantries, she handed him her final report on his latest case. "It's all there for Caroline. No way is that guy getting off scot free for stalking those women."

"Thanks. I want to nail that slimeball, especially for what he did with those nude photos of his victims." Aubrey set down the report. "You didn't have to bring this to me, you know. The lab has couriers that could have dropped his off."

The artist was surprised at Aubrey's response, but shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but I wanted to stop and say hi."

"I see." Aubrey suspected Angela was up to something. "It's always nice when a friend from the lab stop by for a visit to my office, especially when that friend is up to something."

Angela thought if she brought the case report, he wouldn't notice her snooping. "Aubrey, can't I just come by and say hi?"

The SAC smiled. "Yeah, sure, but I don't think this is a just to say hi after dropping off a case report. You usually send them by courier. Now, what's up?"

_'Damn, he's good.'_ The artist lamented before leaning across the desk to begin interrogation. "Fine. I wanted to check in and see how you were after the party Friday. Karen was pretty pissed that you left while she was in the bathroom and I wanted to make sure you were all right, okay?"

"I appreciate that you wanted to check in on my welfare, Angela. Karen did catch up with me in the garage as I was leaving."

"And?"

"We talked, and I left to go home. I'm assuming she did the same." Aubrey replied, biting his cheek to not laugh at the artist's obvious frustration.

Angela huffed. "Did you tell her off for her bitchy attitude at the party?"

"We chatted, Angela. That's it." Aubrey's amusement grew into slight impatience.

"You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?" When Aubrey shook his head, she continued. "Okay, but I did think that it was nice that you walked Jessica to her car, too. Karen didn't give her any grief, did she?"

Aubrey sat back. "It wasn't a problem to walk Jess to her car and she'd already pulled out of the garage by the time Karen caught up with me."

"That's it? There was no confrontation with those two?" Angela quizzed Aubrey. "You and Jessica…you just walked her to her vehicle? Nothing else happened?"

"No, Angela, nothing else happened and I'm assuming Jessica got home safely because I didn't hear from anyone this weekend." Aubrey's phone rang. "I have to take this, so I'll talk to you later."

"Sure…" the artist left the office and took the stairs to the parking garage. "I need more information. I think Jessica is working today…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ninety minutes later, Jessica was in the Bone Room examining some remains when Angela walked in holding two paper cups. "Hey there, you. You've been hard to pin down today."

"Yeah, Dr. B has me very busy this morning." Based on the text Aubrey sent her an hour ago, Jessica had a vibe the woman was going to fish for details about Friday night. However, she was ready.

"I can see that." Angela offered one cup to Jessica. "Here. It's the coffee booth's special today. Cherry Pie Latte."

Jessica sipped and sighed. "Oh, so good. Thanks, Angela."

"No problem." Angela smiled. "So, tell me, what happened after the party when Aubrey walked you out to your Jeep? When Karen got back from the bathroom, she hightailed it after you two like her butt was on fire or something. Did she have a hissy fit after seeing you two together? Did any sparks fly with you and Aubrey before she got there?"

_'Score one for the vibes.'_ Jessica thought. "I don't know about what happened with Karen. Aubrey walked me to my Jeep, I thanked him, he told me to drive carefully, and after we said good night, I left. Karen didn't say anything to you after I left?"

Frustrated, Angela huffed out a sigh. "Nope. She never came back to the table and I was hoping it was because Aubrey gave her the business. Hopefully, she stays away."

Jessica sighed, but kept his conversations with the profiler to herself. "Angela, I think she just wants to be friends with everyone. She didn't go about it the right way, but she's not a bad person."

"Not a bad person? Jessica, she gave you and Aubrey shitty advice so you two would break up. Then she sunk her claws in him and trash talked you to all of us so we would hate you. She's no friend of mine and I won't let her sink her claws into our other friends. Now, spill about Aubrey. He walked you to your SUV, so you know what that means."

_'Aubrey and I made a good decision to not tell anyone we're sort of back together.'_ The intern smiled indulgently at her friend. "Yes, Angela. It means he wanted me to get to my vehicle safely, which I did. Whether we're together or not, he is a decent guy who treats women with respect."

"Well, of course he is, but you two are so cute, and now you're free since you gave Adam the heave no." Disappointed, Angela tried a new tactic. "So, any special plans tonight?"

She and Aubrey were going out on a real date after work, but the artist didn't need to know that. However, she knew that to get Angela off her back, she needed to give her a bone. "I have Yoga class tonight."

Angela tilted her head. "I thought your Yoga class was on Tuesdays?"

Jessica thought fast. "It is, but Marsha moved it to tonight because of some plans she had. I'm going out with a couple of classmates afterwards for drinks."

"Not meeting up with Aubrey, huh?" Angela sighed when Jessica shook her head. "Okay…well, enjoy your latte. See you later."

Angela walked out of the Bone Room, shaking her head. "Aubrey seems to be ditching Karen and Jessica's no longer seeing Adam. What is their problem? Why can't they just get back together already? Ugh."

Suddenly, she got an idea and rushed to her office. "That's it!"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"You're kidding me." Booth accepted his coffee. "Karen apologized? Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that and we talked over a cup of coffee before she went home to beat the storm." Aubrey accepted his Apple Pie quad shot cappuccino and to go slice of cherry pie from Hilda and sipped. "Booth you have to try this cappuccino. So good…"

"No thanks. Apple pie belongs on a plate and in my mouth, not my coffee." Booth opened the door for his friend and the two left the Royal Diner to return to work. "I'm glad the Karen thing is taken care of. Now with that out of the way, how are things with Jessica?"

Booth noted the redness of his friend's face and hesitance to answer. "Listen, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just asking as a friend, that's all. It goes nowhere but me."

"Jess and I…well, we…had a good Saturday together. Then yesterday, after I dug my SUV out of the snow, I went over to her place and we talked some more and stuff." Aubrey contained his grin remembering how their hanging out involved chili dogs, chocolate ice cream, and an afternoon shower. "We're just seeing how things go, you know, but we don't want to tell everyone yet. Does that make any sense?"

_'They did a lot more than talking, but that's for him to know and me to never know.'_ Booth was happy for his friend. "Yeah, it does, Aubrey. Bones and I, when we finally were ready to…not to be just friends, we didn't tell anyone for a while. Angela found out because she needed advice once but besides that, we kept things to ourselves, at least until we found out Christine was on the way."

"Yeah, about Angela…she's getting really nosy again. She stopped by my office today to drop off her forensic report on the Harris case and fished for info about Jess and Karen. I know she means well, but we don't want people all up in our business." Aubrey hated what he was going to say next. "I know this goes without saying but…"

"Just like I said, Aubrey." Booth reassured as they stopped at the crosswalk. "It goes nowhere but me, even with Bones unless you say so. I think you and Jessica have the right idea to keep things under wraps until you're sure about things."

"Thanks, Booth. I appreciate it."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Nine hours later, Aubrey sat across from Jessica and listened as she described her conversation with Angela in the Bone Room. "Wow, she must have been really frustrated."

"I'm sure she was, but the stuff with Karen is your news to share, not mine. She asked if I had any plans tonight, but I told her I had Yoga class. Hopefully, that will put her off for a bit at least." Jessica sipped her wine. "I do like this restaurant, Aubrey. It's almost as good at Satay Sarinah."

"Thanks." The agent sipped his beer. "I don't want us to always have to hide in our apartments, but I really wanted to take you on a real date. I figured you would be okay with having dinner here in Silver Springs."

Jessica adjusted her napkin on her lap. "It's fine. Being away from DC will let us relax, give us a chance to do some more talking about things and enjoy each other's company."

Aubrey chuckled. "I like the way you think, Jessica. So, are you all situated with the lab and Dr. B for next semester?"

"Yeah, Dr. B and Dr. Adamson created a schedule where I can Skype him during my Wednesday shifts, so I'm all set. I'm glad that I went to Scotland for the experience at the University of Edinburgh, but my time away did me a lot of good because it let me think about things and made me appreciate what I had." Jessica took Aubrey's hand in hers. "How about you? How are things in Major Crimes?"

"No promotions anytime soon. I'm staying put, I promise, and I don't want to take anything we have for granted again, either." Aubrey considered his words for a moment. "I'm not ready for us to be living together and marriage…that's way far away for me, right now. However, I would like to, once we figure things out, consider getting serious...or at least talk about it…at a pace you're comfortable with."

"Thank you for saying that." Jessica thought about what he said. "Being serious like you just said…was that your intention when you talked to me in front of the subway station that night? Not us heading straight into living together and marriage right away?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah. I knew you were gunshy about commitment, but then I really didn't give you much of a reason to commit to me, did I?"

Jessica traced her wine glass. "No, but I could have told you how hurt I was whenever you backed off talking about your dad but discussed him with other people. We both messed up, Aubrey."

"Yeah, we did." Aubrey and Jessica gave each other a shy smile. "Do you think we were meant to go through all this…shit to figure out things?"

"Maybe. I wish I wouldn't have overreacted about stuff and talked to you about it instead, but like you just said. Sometimes we don't know what's important until it's gone. Karen was…a painful lesson for me to learn."

"I know, but she was a good friend to me, but I knew how she felt about me and I was a dick for taking advantage of it. However, it doesn't excuse her talking shit about you and trying to undermine my friendships to have me all to herself." Aubrey sipped his drink. "Her coming over to apologize yesterday gave me some hope we can all be friends again."

"It just seems too good to be true that she suddenly had this change in attitude." Jessica shook her head. "I don't know, Aubrey if I can trust her to be my friend again."

"I know, and you have every right to not be friends with her. Do I see us all hanging out together after work? No, but…maybe have a coffee break with on occasion. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Jessica stopped talking when their dessert was put in front of them with two forks. "Now what is this again?"

"Pai Susu...or Indonesian Milk Pie. It's good, Jess. Come on, let's dig in."

As the couple enjoyed dessert, Booth and Brennan walked out a gift shop holding a box. "Booth, do you really think Cam will like this engraved album that the lab, you, and Aubrey purchased for her as a way to commemorate her sons' adoptions?"

"Yeah, Bones. Cam is going to love this so much. Trust me, it's an amazing gift."

"I hope so, I…." Brennan looked inside a restaurant window and was surprised at what she saw. "Booth, that Aubrey and Ms. Warren."

Booth saw the two sharing a dessert together before coming together for a kiss. "Yeah, Aubrey said something to me about it today."

"Booth, we've asked Ms. Warren about her social life, but she's told us she isn't dating anyone." Brennan was confused. "Why would she lie about that?"

"Probably for the same reason we didn't tell everyone right away when we got together, Bones." Booth put his arm around her. "She and Aubrey want their privacy, which is reasonable."

Not understanding, Brennan spoke her mind. "But Ms. Warren doesn't have to lie, Booth. If she doesn't want to tell us something personal about her life, she can just tell us to mind our own wax."

Booth decided to not correct her. "I know that, Bones, but some people we know won't respect that and will keep pushing until they find out. Aubrey and Jessica will tell the rest of us about what's going on when they're ready to, so we won't tell anyone we saw them here tonight, especially Angela."

Brennan considered with her husband said. "You're right, Booth. I'm happy for them, whatever they choose to be."

"Me too." Booth put his arm around his wife and led her away. "Come on, let's go home."

Back in the restaurant, Jessica took another bite before Aubrey could get to it. "I'm getting my fair share from you, Superman."

"Are you saying I'm a food thief?"

"Yes, but I still enjoy your company." They shared a smile as Jessica put her fork down. "Superman, I would like to continue talking tonight…at my apartment."

Time seemed to stand still for the agent as he considered her words. "You're saying that…"

"I want to continue talking about…where we're heading…and then…I want you to spend the night with me, James." Jessica played with her napkin. "Spending Saturday afternoon making love with you was amazing, but then I went home. Yesterday, we had chili dogs and ice cream, talked, and made love, but then you went home. Us talking about everything these last few days have been…long overdue to say the least, but now, I want to take things a step further…if you're ready to do that."

Aubrey wanted to take her up on her offer badly, but he had to be honest with himself. "Jessica, I want to spend the night with you so badly…but…we're doing a good thing here…and…making love with you is awesome but, I like the pace we're at. Like you said this weekend, spending the entire night at the other's apartment is a big step and I don't want us to go too fast this time. That sounds…extremely stupid, since we've already slept together multiple times in the last two days and—"

"Aubrey, if you're saying that you want to spend the night together when you're ready for a full time, no holds barred, romantic relationship with me, it doesn't sound stupid. Am I understanding you right?" Jessica smiled when Aubrey nodded. "I'm okay with that."

"Thanks, Jess."

"No need to thank me. We're taking this ride together, right?" The couple chuckled together. "Now, how about we go have a drink at the bar and talk before you drive me home?"

Relieved, Aubrey placed his napkin on the table and stood up. "Sounds great. They have a Cherry Pie Martini I want to try."

Jessica laughed as Aubrey took her hand. "An Indonesian restaurant with a cherry pie martini? Okay, I'm intrigued."


	13. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey gets a surprise involving Candy Canes in this chapter. Is it a good one? Read on and find out.

Aubrey came to work Tuesday morning in a good mood. Last night, he and Jessica ended up talking for over an hour over cocktails before leaving Maryland. When he later walked her up to her apartment door, he was sorely tempted when the redhead gave him a long kiss goodnight. However, he didn't want to make love and leave, so with reluctance, they parted for the night with plans to talk later in the week.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts of a certain redheaded squintern that he didn't hear the knock at first. "Yes?"

"Agent Aubrey?"

Looking up, he saw one of the couriers from the mail room. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You've got a delivery that came in about 30 minutes ago." He dropped it on the desk. "Have a nice day."

"You, too." Aubrey picked up the box and shook it slightly. Opening the package, he saw a box of candy canes, his favorite Christmas candy. Finding a card nearby, he opened it and read.

_**A little treat to my favorite treat. Hopefully, we can have some Christmas fun with these. See you soon, sexy man.** _

Seeing a piece of cloth, Aubrey unwound it but dropped it when he realized it was a men's candy cane G-string. "What the fuck..."

"Knock knock."

Looking up, he saw Booth in the doorway. "Hey Booth, what brings you over to my side of the 4th floor?"

"Dropping up the Tappard file." Booth saw his friends tied up in knots. "What's up, Aubrey?"

He looked down at his recent arrival and shook his head. "Can we get a cup of coffee? I could really use some right now."

"Yeah, I could use a break." Booth saw the underwear and cringed. "What the hell is that thing on your desk, Aubrey?"

"Um, hopefully something I can forget." Quickly shoving it in a drawer, Aubrey grabbed his coat and followed his friend out to the cart in front of the Hoover. After making their purchases, they sat outside, and Aubrey told Booth about the gift he got.

"Are you sure that Jessica didn't send you that stuff?"

Aubrey shook his head. "No way. Yeah, we're together together now, but if she were to buy that…thing for me, she wouldn't send it to my office by courier."

Booth was now confused. "Aubrey, what does that mean? Together together?"

"It means we're not just hanging out, but together now…you know, because we got close Saturday and…we're being careful about things, like spending the night. That type of togetherness is a step we're not ready for yet."

Booth's head was beginning to spin. "Togetherness, together together…whatever. You two were always weird. Now, if you don't think Jessica sent you this, then I have to ask. Do you think it was Karen? Like she apologized to relax you before she started trying to hook up with you again?"

Aubrey rubbed his face. "I don't know, Booth. She seemed genuine when she stopped by my place before going to Seattle, but now…damn it! She probably snowed me again."

"Aubrey…don't panic. Maybe she sent it before apologizing to you, all right? She might have ordered it as a Christmas present a while back and with everything going on, she forgot about it." Booth hoped he was right. "If she, or whomever sent you this, sends more stuff, we'll find out who it is, all right? It could just be a joke, too."

"Yeah, some joke…I don't want Jess to think I'm two timing her…or leading someone on. I'd promised her that Karen was gone." Aubrey exhaled. "Should we tell anyone else about this stuff?"

Booth had his own thoughts, but he didn't want to tell Aubrey just yet. "I'll talk to Bones and see what she thinks, but it probably will be best to keep it to yourself until we know what's going on."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the same time, Jessica was working with Dr. Brennan when one of the guards found her. "Hey Jessica…you've got a delivery here, but it's messed up."

"Thanks, Tom." Turning, she took the long, smashed box from the security guard. Setting it on the gurney, she opened the box only to see half a dozen crushed red roses. "Wow, I got flowers…"

Dr. Brennan took note. "They look like they were very beautiful at one time, Ms. Warren, but I guess it's the thought that counts. What does the card say?"

The intern pulled the card and read it. **"** _ **You're my beautiful miracle. Love, your admirer**_ **."** She examined the handwriting but was stymied when she realized it was computer print. "That's very odd. Someone gave me crushed flowers because they admire me?"

"Perhaps the flower shop made a mistake and tried to rectify it, or someone sent them as a joke, but it's not a…humerus one." Brennan replied wryly.

"Good one, Dr. B." Jessica grimly looked at her present. "I'll just take them to my locker."

Jessica stepped away and just missed Angela walking into the lab. Sliding her badge, the artist climbed up to the platform. "Did I see Jessica holding some flowers? They were gorgeous."

Brennan was perplexed at her friend's comment. "No, they were not, Angela. Whomever sent them invested their money in the wrong florist because they were ruined."

"What! They got ruined? That's not right." Angela replied as the squintern returned to the platform. "So, Jessica, I heard your flowers were less than perfect, but look at the bright side. Obviously, someone is interested in a Merry Christmas with you. Maybe it was Aubrey. He's the romantic type and I've seen him looking at you lately…"

"It wasn't Aubrey. He wouldn't send me old or crushed roses. If he wanted to send me flowers, he would've sent me Tiger lilies because they're my favorite flower. He would also sign the card with a personal message, not with some generic schmaltzy drivel. He's very straight forward, not all weird stalker like."

Shocked at the redhead's comment, Angela put her arm around her. "Jessica, be appreciative that someone loves you."

"I'm not interested in whomever gave them to me." Jessica stated bluntly, confident that it wasn't Aubrey.

Angela was shocked. "You don't know that Jessica."

"Yes, I do, Angela. If someone is interested in me, they need to tell me. I'm not a fan of someone who plays games with me, especially with gifts like crushed flowers."

Even in her limited capacity for detecting human subtleties, Brennan could spot distress in the young woman. "Ms. Warren, I can finish up here. Could you start that examination of the WWI soldiers, please? I'll be by shortly to check on your results."

"Of course."

Brennan and Angela watched her leave the platform. "Angela, did you send her those roses in some attempt at matchmaking with Aubrey?"

Angela shook her head. "No, Bren, although I wish I had thought of that…it just sucks that the flowers were all destroyed. She seemed so mad about them though. Frankly, I would love if I had a secret admirer. It's so flattering."

Brennan considered what to say. "I know that some love the concept of having an admirer from a distance, but many don't appreciate the mystery, especially when the gift presented is one that is destroyed and less than desired, Angela."

Taken aback by Brennan's words, Angela crossed her arms. "Well, she should appreciate the thought, Brennan. Hopefully, whatever the secret admirer sends next will be better."

"One should hope, although I agree with Ms. Warren. If one is interested, they should speak up." Brennan went back to her work.

"You two are no fun." Angela walked back to her office.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"So, Jessica got something, too, huh?" Booth sipped his scotch. "What do you think, Bones?"

Brennan enjoyed her Pinot Noir wine. "It's obviously individuals that have affection for Aubrey and Jessica. Angela thinks it's romantic."

"Yeah, she would, Bones, but Aubrey doesn't agree. That…thing his admirer sent him already had him embarrassed, but to send it to his office…"

"I concur. I could see why Ms. Warren was irritated by her gift. First, no name and then the flowers were destroyed. I hope it was due to transport, but if it was on purpose, it's very distressing, especially with that note."

"What, are you thinking that intern she was seeing until recently, that Adam something?" When Brennan shrugged, he continued. "Well, Aubrey was embarrassed, but he was also worried that it might have been Karen."

Brennan set her wine down. "You said she apologized to him last weekend for her behavior before she went to work in Seattle. Booth, I have to ask…is she actually working in Seattle?"

"Yeah. I called Jake today and she's working on a task force with the Seattle field office and the state police." Booth swished her scotch around. "I can't imagine she has a lot of time on her hands, but it's possible she arranged everything before leaving or is doing in between meetings."

"What should we do, Booth?"

"Check in with Jessica and Aubrey for the next few days. This could be a prank on each of them, but if something is brewing that could lead to one or both getting hurt, we need to be ready."

Brennan leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. "I don't know if Ms. Warren will tell Aubrey about this."

"I don't know if he's going to tell her he got sexy candy panties from a potential stalker, either, but I hope he does." Booth sipped. "He was really embarrassed."

"I say, let's keep each other informed and if it happens again, we use our resources to find out the truth." Brennan nodded. "Both deserve the truth, especially if they are trying to work on resuming a romantic relationship."

Booth chuckled. "Bones, they're already back in a romantic relationship."

"He told you that?" Brennan asked. "We saw them kiss in Maryland, but—"

"According to Aubrey, they're _'together together',_ Bones. We saw them kiss, but he intimated that they did a lot more than kiss last weekend. They deserve their privacy as they figure things out."

Brennan sipped her wine and grinned. "I agree."


	14. Fruitcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any delays. I'd injured my ankle last weekend and I've had appointments in between working and taking time off for this stupid thing.
> 
> Oh and an Inauguration that I'd binged watched all day yesterday.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy fruitcake because it comes up a lot in his chapter. Have fun...

The next morning, Aubrey was finishing his long john donut he swiped from the break room when he entered his office. Arriving at his desk, he saw another gift on his desk. "Shit…"

Setting down his computer bag and coffee, he carefully picked it up and examined it closely. Seeing that there was nothing strange about it, carefully opened it to reveal a tin. Opening it up, he discovered a fruitcake. "Oh boy…"

He stared at it debating on what to do. Jessica in the past had made him exceptionally good treats, but never a fruitcake. It could also be one of Dr. B's vegan treats that Booth dropped off, but he'd always give him notice before doing so. However, if it's Karen doing some weird seduction thing with food, eating it would be wrong. But a good fruitcake is a terrible thing to waste.

"Oh wait, there a note." He opened it up and read it.

_**Hey there Hot Stuff:** _

_**Just a little gift to tide you over until Christmas. I'll be counting the days until I see you all naked and ready for me.** _

_**Your admirer** _

"Could this be Jessica?" Aubrey asked himself as he inspected the item. Grabbing a plastic fork from his credenza, he stabbed into it and shook his head. "Ah, this has raisins in it, so definitely not Jessica. Damn, I'm hungry…but I can't eat it if it's from Karen. Gotta make sure…" Logging into his computer, he sent a message to the profiler.

_**Karen:** _

_**If you're the one who's been sending me candy canes and a fruitcake, please stop. It's inappropriate for the workplace.** _

_**Aubrey** _

Hitting SEND, he realized that Karen was currently three hours away and in probability, sleeping. He needed it ignore it, but his stomach was telling him something else all together. Making an executive decision, he pulled it over to him. "If it's Karen, I'll pitch it."

Using his fork, he stabbed into it, ripped some off, and tasted. "Oh so good…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the same time, Jessica had just stepped out into the lab when she saw Deandra, the lab's coop student, carrying in a large bin full of mail stacked up to her chin as she clung to a padded envelope with her little pinky finger.

"Deandra, let me help you." Jessica took the padded envelope and one of the armfuls. "Looks like we hit the mother load today."

"Thank you. Tuesday is always a big mail day for here." The small blonde lead Jessica into the small office area and put the bin down near the letter opener. "Oh, that package has your name on it."

"Okay, thanks." Jessica walked out of the room and headed next door to the intern's study room. Sitting at her assigned desk, Jessica cut open the package and pulled out a knitted pom hat. Turning it around, she saw a note fall, but what got her attention was the indented message on the leather label.

**BITCH**

Startled, she found the note and read it, growing more alarmed as she read it.

_**A special gift for my special girl to keep you warm until Christmas. I can't wait to see you wearing this hat…and only this hat with a smile.** _

_**Your admirer.** _

"Is this some sick joke?" Jessica asked herself. "You think something like this is going to make me want you, you asshole, you're surely mistaken."

Shoving it back in the envelope, she walked out and ran into Angela. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" The artist picked up the package and handed it back to Jessica. "You got some mail. Anything good?"

"Yeah, a hat from my secret admirer." Jessica forced a smile on her face. "I'm just going to put it in my locker."

"So, it looks like maybe Aubrey is trying to woo you, Jessica…" Angela cooed until she saw the redhead's face. "What's wrong? You got a special gift for Christmas. Someone obviously loves you."

"Yeah, some gift. Excuse me." Jessica moved past her friend and walked away.

Angela wanted to prod further, but she was pressed for time to finish up paperwork before taking the afternoon off to prepare for the Yule dinner she and Hodgins were hosting tonight.

"Something's not right here…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

An hour later, Dr. Brennan was surprised when Jessica brought her the reconstructed skull from the WWI remains she was assigned. "Ms. Warren, I'm impressed. This skeleton was in 29 pieces."

"Thank you. I figure if we can identify this soldier by Christmas it would be a good thing."

"Yes, it would be." Brennan studied the young woman and knew something was wrong. "Ms. Warren, the last time you rebuilt a skull with as much damage as this one in less than two hours, you were having emotional difficulties. Are you having them now?"

"Yes…"

Brennan saw her hesitance. "Would I be prying if I asked about the cause for this instance of emotional instability?"

"No." Jessica set the skull down and left the room. Brennan was befuddled until Jessica returned a couple of minutes later with her parcel from earlier. When Jessica showed her the gift, the forensic anthropologist was stunned.

"I know some have unique ways to attract the opposite sex, but never have I seen this." Brennan examined the knit cap. "Have you said anything about this to anyone?"

"No." Jessica sighed. "Angela hints that these are from Aubrey, but this isn't Aubrey…I don't know what to think…"

Brennan recalled her discussion with Booth the night before. "How about we talk to Booth about all this? Perhaps he can trace where these gifts come from."

Jessica didn't want to make a thing about the gifts, but she was starting to grow apprehensive. "Okay, Dr. B. Thank you."

"I would also suggest speaking to Aubrey about this, Ms. Warren." Sensing the young woman's hesitance, Brennan decided the truth was best. "I know that you and Aubrey have…renewed your acquaintance, but part of a partnership is being honest with the other."

The intern wasn't surprised that her mentor knew about her and Aubrey. She wondered if anyone else knew, but it also wasn't her top priority at the moment. Considering what her mentor had said, she realized that her advice was sound. "We did promise to not hide things from each other this time. I'll talk to him later, but Dr. B, um, can I ask a favor? We don't want anyone to know that we're…together together…so if you don't mind…"

Brennan nodded. "The phrasing of your renewed relationship as _'together together'_ is very awkward and unusual, but as Booth said to me, it is only the business of yourself and Aubrey. You two should let everyone else know when you two are ready and no one else."

"Thank you." Jessica smiled.

"So, if I'm not prying…how have things progressed in your renewed acquaintance with Aubrey?"

The redhead's smile grew large. "Very good, Dr. B. Very good."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After their dinner, Aubrey and Jessica snuggled together on his couch. "Jess, I hope this Christmas is a good one for both of us."

Jessica wrapped her arm around Aubrey's chest. "Well, spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning together will be fun before going over to Booth and Dr. B's house. I'm glad you're coming with me to my family Christmas on the 26th."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Aubrey shrugged. "I mean…we've just…"

"Yes, Aubrey. I'm completely okay with that. I've already let Aaron and Nadia know to make extra food for you."

"Hey." Aubrey groused. "I have low blood sugar, you know that."

"Of course, Superman." Jessica chuckled. "Nadia said she's even going to make you her traditional Prăjitură cu fructi. **"**

"Sounds awesome. What is it?"

"Romanian fruitcake." Jessica replied. "I told her how much you like it."

"Fruitcake…sounds great." Aubrey thought about the gifts he'd received the last two days. He still hadn't heard back from Karen and was growing annoyed.

Jessica felt his body grow tense. "Are you all right?"

He hesitated but he remembered his promise to Jessica. "Someone has been…sending me stuff as a _'secret admirer'_."

"You, too?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, you too?"

"Um, I've also gotten stuff from a secret admirer as well." Jessica described what she'd received and then listened as Aubrey did the same. "You got candy cane panties?"

"It was a G-string, Jessica, not panties." Aubrey huffed. "You sound just like Booth. He's never going to let me live those down, I swear."

"Okay, a G-string…and a fruitcake." Jessica mollified Aubrey as she combed his hair. "Do you think it's Karen sending you sexy stuff and I messed up stuff in an attempt to screw with us?"

"I don't know. Do you think it's Adam? Like he's pissed you're not seeing him anymore and he's trying to scare you?" Aubrey noted Jessica's shaking her head. "Why not?"

"Because for the last couple of days, I've seen him around with a squintern from Antiquities, so I don't think he's pining away for me, much less stalking me."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, maybe we can ask Booth to look into our secret admirers. He'll help me maintain some discretion."

"Dr. B suggested the same thing for me. I can't wait to find out who's doing all this. It's not nice receiving not so nice gifts." Jessica leaned her head onto Aubrey's shoulder. "Who are you texting?"

"Booth. I'm letting him know that you know what I got." The response was quick. "He said Dr. B showed him pictures of the hat. He asked that you drop it off at the Hoover before work tomorrow with the original package so he can trace it for us."

"I can do that."

Aubrey put his arm around her, and they laid in silence as Skinner joined them on the couch. "Jess…"

"Yeah, Superman."

"Um…" Aubrey's hand gently moved up and down her arm. "I have something I want to ask you, but I'm not sure this is the best time."

Jessica smiled and climbed on top of her lover. "James Aubrey, if you're trying to ask me for sex before I go home tonight, the answer is definitely yes."

"Well, okay, I'm always up for that but there's something else." Aubrey moved from under Jessica and walked into the kitchen. Opening his fridge, he pulled out a large box and opened the lid so the redhead could see it. "Want some stalker fruitcake first? You can pick around the raisins."

Jessica laughed as she got up and whipped off her sweater. Tossing it at Aubrey, she headed towards his bedroom. "Bring it to bed with us. I'm not working until 10:00 tomorrow, so I can stay here late tonight. You may not get a lot of sleep, though."

"Nah, that's all right." Aubrey grabbed two forks, napkins, and the cake before following her towards the bedroom, dodging Skinner. "Sorry buddy, duty calls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my MIBonesFan Pinterest account for some additions to this story's board.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/mibonesfan/bonesology-christmas-in-dc/


	15. St Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're taking a break from Aubrey and Jessica's story in 2017 and briefly visiting Hodgela for Christmas 2021. So, in this chapter, he's acting strangely and Angela is getting suspicious. What does she find out?
> 
> There's a special note at the end of this chapter, so don't miss it.

At 10 AM, Angela was working at her desk while trying not to wonder what was going on with Hodgins, who once again, was arriving late after an appointment. He said it was a quick meeting, but that was two hours ago. Usually, he told her what the meeting was and who with, but he had given her some vague excuse. Sitting back, she thought back to all the weird stuff that had happened in the last few weeks.

It started with the secretive phone calls at home.

His phone would ring, and he'd wheel himself into his lab or in the kitchen to take the call. Angela was surprised, but she didn't think much of it at first because her husband probably didn't want to be rude while she was watching television. However, what used to be the occasional call became more frequent until it was daily.

Next, it was happening while they were at work, too. Hodgins always left work for his hot sauce business outside of the lab as not to interfere with the Jeffersonian. However, he began conducting Opie & Thurston business calls while working at the lab. An even bigger surprise is Cam didn't seem to mind him working on his other business while he was in the Ookey Room. After a week of this, she asked her husband about the calls and it was always just a production issue with the hot sauces.

Then, it was the frequent appointments with _'Brooke'_ starting two weeks before Christmas.

He always met with her alone out of the lab or during Zoom meetings at home in his lab. Last weekend when she knocked and entered, Hodgins closed his laptop as if she caught him doing something that she shouldn't have.

"Hodgins…what are you hiding?"

The scientist gulped. "Nothing, Angie. Hey, you brought me a Coke. Thanks."

Angela set the can down on the desk. "Hodgins, if you're looking at weird wheelchair or messed up science porno, you know that I don't care."

"I know that, Angie." Hodgins grew fidgety. "I'm just doing some Christmas shopping for you and it's fun stuff that I can't have the boys see. Is there anything else?"

Angela's instincts told her that her husband wasn't being truthful. Hurt that she was being pushed out of the lab, she shook her head. "No. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Okay, Babe."

Seeing he was waiting for her to leave, the artist did so. As soon as the door was shut, she overheard the conversation from the other side on Hodgins' end.

" _Sorry to I had to do that, Brooke. Angela walked in and I didn't want her to know I was talking to you."_

Still, she gave Hodgins the benefit of the doubt. They've been married for over eleven years, had two wonderful sons and were discussing adopting a third child. Their sex life still had some sizzle, even with him in a wheelchair. However, he didn't usually keep secrets from her.

That is, until the change in their daily work commute.

Usually, the two rode into work together unless Hodgins had more work to complete for another case. However, this week, he drove himself to work four out of five days with him taking 395 instead of his preferred commute onto the Arlington Memorial Bridge and arriving to work later than usual. Each time, he always blamed it on DC's notorious bad traffic or due to having to drop something off beforehand. However, Angela's suspicions grew.

' _What was going on?'_ Angela pondered as she spotted her husband wheeling himself into the lab below. Then the next question. _'Is he having an affair?'_

Suddenly, she sat up straight. "He's having an affair!"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Angela…I don't think Hodgins is having extramarital relations. He loves you."

The artist fidgeted on the couch in the break area. "I know he does, Bren, but something is not right. He's driving himself to work on the 395…"

Brennan considered what Angela said. "He hates that route. As long as you two have lived in Virginia, he's always commuted here using the Arlington Memorial Bridge."

"I know Bren." Angela sipped her tea. "He's also taking phone call and Zoom meetings with some _'Brooke'_. Who the hell names their daughter ' _Brooke'_. It's a damn shallow stream of water. Mom's probably a Valley Girl like her."

Brennan pat her shoulder. "Angela, I'm sure there is a rational explanation for what's going on with Hodgins."

"Yeah, maybe, but if he's having an affair, I need to find out for sure before I murder him slowly…" Angela smiled as Brennan lifted her tea cup. "…and you're going to help me, Bren."

Surprised, Brennan almost spit out her tea. "I am?"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Two hours later, the two women sat outside of the parking structure in Angela and Hodgins' new Mercedes sedan. "Angela, this seems almost like…spying."

"Fact finding, Bren. With that birdie I planted in Hodgins' special car, I can follow him wherever he goes."

"But won't he recognize your vehicle?" Brennan asked. "You two did buy this car a few weeks ago together."

"No, because I told him that I dropped it off at the dealership this morning for some final detailing and took a loaner car to work. He won't…there he is. Let's go."

With Brennan holding Angela's phone with the tracker app, the two women followed Hodgins' vehicle around DC until he arrived at 2230 California St NW. Parking the vehicle at the end of the block, they watched Hodgins pulled into a parking space. Pulling out his wheelchair, he efficiently got himself situated and when the coast was clear wheeled himself up to the entrance of the building where he warmly greeted a tall woman with blonde hair.

"He's with that Brooke…here!"

Confused Brennan looked at her friend. "What is this place?"

Angela pointed to the white building. "It's called the St. Nicholas. It's a fancy condo building. You've never heard of it?"

"No." Brennan examined the structure. "However, it seems you are familiar with this building. I take it you have been here before?"

"Roxie used to live here…when we got back together." Angela looked back. "The condos are lovely and there's a killer farmer's market nearby. I'm so going to kill Hodgins."

"Angela…."

"Don't worry, Bren. I'll wait until after Christmas." Angela spit out. "I'm not going to traumatize my sons and ruin their day."

Brennan grew worried as Angela started up the vehicle before driving back to the Jeffersonian.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"No way is Bug Boy stepping out on Angela, Bones. Even if he wanted to, he knows that Billy will make mincemeat out of him when he finds out."

Brennan dried the dish Booth handed her. "I don't think so, either, but he's being very suspicious. Keeping secrets from Angela, going to work by himself, meeting up with a blonde woman at a prestigious apartment building…"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Angela has never worried about him before and she shouldn't worry about him now. Make her understand that, Bones before she does something crazy, please."

"I'll do my best."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hodgins wheeled himself to the dishwasher, opened it, and put the plate and coffee cup he set on the counter inside. "Angie, I'm going to drive separately into work today. I've got a meeting with the company lawyers at 2:00."

"Hodgins, it's Christmas Eve. Do you really have to meet them today?" Angela asked. "We're supposed to have our family Christmas tonight."

"Yes I do, but I'll be home in time to spend Christmas Eve with you and the boys. It's just a meeting for me to sign some papers and go over some tax stuff so they can be filed before the new year. Don't worry, I'll be home by dinner time." Hodgins leaned up but Angela didn't lean in. "Angie…come on, you know I'll be here. Nothing is more important than Christmas with you, Michael Vincent, and Jeffrey."

"Fine." Leaning down, she kissed her husband and watched him go out the garage door. Seeing him pull out of the driveway a minute later, the artist cleaned up the rest of the breakfast dishes and made a plan.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At 1:45, Angela waited in the car in front of the St. Nicholas with Brennan in the passenger seat and Jessica in the back seat. "Thanks for coming ladies. I need some back up so I don't kill Hodgins and his little blonde twat."

"Angela, do you really think Curly is cheating on you?" Jessica asked. "I just don't see it. He adores the ground you walk on. Maybe he's planning a surprise for you?"

"I totally trust that he loves me, but I don't like that he's lying about meeting up with some blonde skank named Brooke. If he's not cheating on me, then she's lured him into something bad, probably with some fancy scientific flirting to reel him in. If that's that case, I'll need to step in just in case she tries something."

"Angela, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this." Brennan counseled.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it…there he is." Angela pointed out Hodgins' car parallel parking on to the street. After the scientist looked out and found it all clear, he pulled his wheelchair out of the back area, got in it, and headed up the ramp through the doors of the St. Nicholas.

"Angela, there are over 30 apartments in this building. How will we know which one he's in?" Brennan asked.

Angela grabbed her phone and pushed a button. "I'm testing out an update to the tracking app I've installed in all your phones. This version will not only give me a picture of where he's at, but I'll even get a road map on where to do. That bitch is toast."

"Wow…" Jessica said, at a loss for words.

Angela watched as Hodgins traveled through a blueprint of the St Nicholas before the trail ended into what looked like an apartment. "Fourth floor…according to the blueprint of the building, that's Unit 4CW. Come on girls…it's showtime."

Brennan and Jessica followed a determined Angela out of the car. Entering the building the three women were stopped in the lobby by a doorman.

"Excuse me, but who are you here to see?"

"I'm Angela Montenegro, this is Dr. Jessica Warren, and like I just told you, she's Dr. Temperance Brennan, the famous author." Angela pointed to each of them. "We're joining our friend for her appointment to visit the apartment she is thinking of renting as a workspace to write later novels. She has an appointment at 2:00, buddy."

"You're that Temperance Brennan?" The man saw the impatience on the women's faces and pointed to the elevators. "My apologies. I just started here last week. Take the elevator and when you get to the 4th floor, make a left."

"Thank you." Angela led the three women up and they finally reached the room. Before she could open, her hand recoiled.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know if I want to know. I did…but now that I'm here…I…" Angela took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. Ladies, if it comes down to me and Hodgins…kill Hodgins."

Throwing open the door, she stormed into the room, past the kitchen and in the living room where she saw Hodgins hugging Brooke as they sat by a table covered in papers. Seeing the embrace, Angela's sense of reason flew out the window. "Get away from my husband, you skank!"

Startled, the scientist looked up. "Angela…what are you…"

Incensed at what she saw, the artist stormed up to the table. "What's going on, Hodgins? How long have you been screwing around with this bimbo?"

"Hey Bug Boy, reinforcements are here…we got all that stuff..." Booth trailed off as he stopped, followed by Aubrey and Wendell, who were both holding boxes of ornaments and gifts. "Bones?"

Aubrey set down one box holding Christmas decorations while still clutching another one. "Jess? What are you all doing here?"

Jessica saw what the men were holding and then looked back at the table, papers, and the blonde woman moving away from Angela's penetrating stare. "Aubrey, what's going on?"

"Well, Bug Boy…" Booth took in the scene and put his boxes down in the living room. "I think your surprise for Angela is blown. Might as well tell her now."

"Tell me what?" Angela took two steps closer and for the first time noticed the lighted Christmas tree in the room. Nearby, she observed Wendell carry his grocery bags into the kitchen while Aubrey put down his other box by the tree. "Hodgins, those are our Christmas presents at the house…that's our tree. What's going on?"

Hodgins astutely knew he had to resolve things post haste. "Angie, this is Brooke Thomas. She's a realtor with Duncan and Associates and the agent who's been helping me with this apartment."

Now really confused, Angela walked around. "Why with this apartment…and why is our stuff here, Hodgins?"

Hodgins turned to the real estate agent. "Brooke, do you need anything else from me?"

"No, we're all set." Sensing it would be a good time to leave, Brooke gave the keys to Hodgins and picked up her briefcase. "You are now the owner of this apartment. Call me after Christmas if you have any questions, Dr. Hodgins. Merry Christmas everyone."

After Brooke quickly left the dwelling, Angela turned her attention back to her husband. "You bought this apartment? What's going on, Hodgins?"

"This apartment is actually your Christmas present." Annoyed and embarrassed at his wife's tirade, Hodgins couldn't keep the bitterness out of his words. "Merry Christmas, Angela. "

Booth cleared his throat, deciding it was time to leave. "You know Aubrey, we should probably head back to work to finish tying up loose ends so we can be home for our families tonight. Wendell, don't you have to pick up Andie from work today?"

Aubrey nodded in understanding. "Good idea, Booth. Always smart to make sure things are set before the holidays."

The forensic anthropologist also picked up the cue. "Uh, yeah. I need to pick up her up because…her shift at the Infusion Center ends at 3:00. I'm right behind you."

Aubrey took his wife's hand and gently guided her towards the door. "Aubrey, what's going on?" Jessica asked.

"I'll explain in the car, Jess."

As Aubrey and Jessica were walking out, they were followed by Booth and a reluctant Brennan. "Booth…Angela said to stay here so she didn't murder Hodgins…"

"Trust me, Bug Boy will survive Christmas after they talk." Booth shut the door behind them.

When they were gone, Angela turned to an obviously frustrated Hodgins. "Okay, what are you talking about this being my Christmas present?"

"Well, I know you sometimes have issues with painting and working on your photography at your studio at home because of the boys. You do a lot for our family, Angela and I wanted to give back to you, so I decided to find you a place where you could work without interruptions as a Christmas present. Brooke has been helping me look at spaces the last month or so and this apartment became available last week. I know you've always admired this building and when she showed me this apartment, I knew it was perfect for you, so I made an offer, it was accepted and I signed the papers a few minutes ago."

"You did this for me?" Angela quietly walked around the living room area.

Hodgins wheeled himself into the living room. "I thought this would also be a nice place in case one of us or our friends couldn't get home from work since it's so close to the Jeffersonian. It's two bedrooms with a nice kitchen so if we wanted to host a few people or if we wanted to stay here alone one night without the kids, we could."

"The natural light is so amazing here, Hodgins. I could paint right over here…" Angela ducked back into the bedrooms. "Hodgins, that back bedroom would be perfect for a dark room."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I thought I'd surprise you and the boys later tonight with having our family Christmas here. Surprise was on me when my wife and two of our friends barge in here and proceed to accuse me of having an affair with my realtor, who's gay by the way, Angela."

"Christmas at the St. Nick building…I have an apartment here for me to paint and work…" Angela felt so bad as the reality of what happened weighed on her. "I can't believe I thought you might be having an affair. I'm such a moron, Hodgins."

The scientist wheeled up to his wife. "Angela, my stock worth to potential lovers has decreased in the last few years, okay? You don't have to worry about any woman chasing after me."

"Shut up, Hodgins. You may be in a wheelchair, but you are still a very dirty, creative, and talented man." Angela wiped her face. "I'm so sorry for thinking you were cheating on me."

"Hey, it's nice to know I can still make you jealous." The couple chuckled before the scientist slapped his hands on his lap. "You know, Aubrey is picking up Michael Vincent and Jeffrey from the day care and bringing them here later today…"

"Hodgins…you want to fool around at the ol' St Nick, don't you?" Seeing her scientist husband nod enthusiastically, she sat his lap. "Lead the way…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special treat for fans on my fanfiction Pinterest page. Search under MIBonesFan or follow this link: https://www.pinterest.com/mibonesfan/bonesology-christmas-in-dc/


	16. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. Hubby and I had a mini vacay last weekend, which included an outdoor wine tasting...in Michigan. Yeah, I'm nuts but I had a blanket.
> 
> Between that and starting physical therapy for my ankle, my time is limited but I do have several chapters, including the next multi chapter series mostly written. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> This chapter takes a darker turn, so please don't hate me...

There were no more gifts the next day, surprising Aubrey and Jessica. However, that night brought everyone to Hodgins and Angela's for their annual Yule dinner to celebrate the Winter Solstice. The two came separately, with Jessica riding with Andie and Wendell, while Aubrey came by himself.

As everyone arrived, they were surprised to see there was assigned seating with place cards.

"Angela, what's up with the cards?" Booth asked.

"I just thought I would try something new." Angela set down one of her dishes. "Go ahead and be comfortable at your spot. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Everyone approached and found their seats. Before sitting down, Booth noted the name cards to Brennan's left. "Aubrey, looks like you're sitting here, and Jessica is between you and Bones."

"What a surprise." The agent muttered before being subtly smacked by Jessica.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Dinner was followed by the group congregating in the back yard for the Yule log celebration. When the festivities concluded, Angela asked for Aubrey and Jessica's assistance in bringing the tables to the back room. Coming inside, the artist was surprised to see Andie and Wendell also assisting with the tables.

"Wendell, you and Andie can go. I can help Aubrey and Jessica with the last tables."

Wendell knew what she was up to and wouldn't play her game. "That's all right. We don't mind helping out."

"Aubrey can take Jessica home, you guys." Angela began waving them away. "Go enjoy your night…go on."

"We're Jessica's ride home, Angela." Andie replied sternly. "The more people that help, the sooner we can all go home."

Ignoring Angela, Wendell and Jessica took a table with Andie and Aubrey taking the other one. Setting them down in the back room, the agent turned to his friends. "Thanks, you guys."

"You're very welcome." Andie smiled. "She needs to keep her nose in her own business."

Wendell winced at her tone. "Andie, I know Angela can be a bit much, but she means well…"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Yes, she does mean well, but she's also given me unsolicited advice about our relationship more times than I can count. I know she's your friend, Wendell, but she doesn't always know what's best, even though she thinks she does."

"I thought she was our friend, Andie." A surprised Wendell replied.

"Not when she's being pushy and nosy. We need to stop being polite and push back when she's being like that." Andie put her hand on Wendell's arm. "I'm sorry, Honey, but it's true and you know it. Now, let's go home, okay?"

"Sounds good." Aubrey led the way back towards the kitchen. "Angela, we're all taking off now. Have a good night."

Aubrey put his coat on and walked out as the other three were putting on their winter gear. Starting up his SUV, he drove away laughing.

Back in the house, Jessica and the other couple said goodbye to their hosts before walking out. Hodgins smirked at his wife huffing back into the kitchen. Wheeling himself in, he stole a cookie from the counter as Angela put away the remaining food.

"Angie, you have to stop meddling in people's love lives. If Aubrey and Jessica are going to get together, they'll do it on their own timetable."

"But what if they don't, Hodgins? What if they're like Booth and Brennan and wait for years? They're meant to be, Hodgins. Come on…" Angela saw her husband's serious face. "You sound like Booth right now. Are you on my case because you're listening to Booth again?"

"No, I've just been observing you tonight and it's obvious that you've not only pissed off Aubrey and Jessica, but also Booth and I think Andie's a little annoyed with you, too Angela." Hodgins replied bluntly. "Now, promise me you'll stop meddling."

Angela turned around. "But Hodgins—"

Hodgins held his ground. "Angie, whatever plot you've got cooking up, stop it. I'm serious. You keep pushing people and we're not going to have any friends left. Okay?"

Angela could see her husband was serious. "Fine. I'll keep my opinions to myself since you all don't like me caring so much."

"Angie, come on, stop being that way." Hodgins gently admonished. Turning his wheelchair around, he put a second cookie on his lap and headed out. "I'm going to check on Jeffrey. Do you need help in here?"

"No, I'm almost done. I'll see you in bed."

The scientist headed out with a worried look on his face. Angela always meant well, but it was hard for her to understand that she needed to let people live their own lives. "Oh Angie, please don't meddle…it always bites you in the ass."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Saturday morning, Aubrey and Jessica met up at the diner for breakfast. As he spread jam onto his toast, he began a discussion. "So, do you think our _'secret admirers'_ gave up on us for Christmas? I mean, no presents yesterday…very interesting."

"It is interesting, but that could be due to many things. We do need to talk about Angela and her pushing us together last night." Jessica sipped her tea. "I'm afraid what she'll do once she finds out we're back together. She'll be watching us like a hawk and be ready with her opinions."

"Well Jess, until we're ready, we do what we want to do." Aubrey cut into his pancakes and chewed. "When we do tell everyone, we still do what we want to do. End of story. If someone doesn't like what we do, we just shut them down or walk away. Even Angela will get the message eventually."

Jessica nodded with determination. "You're right, Aubrey. We do what we want and if others don't like it…screw them."

Aubrey was surprised at his girlfriend's comment, but happy they were on the same page. Lifting his coffee cup, he held it midair. "Yep. Screw them…and then we screw after breakfast."

Jessica chuckled. "Dessert after breakfast. I love it."

"Awesome!" Aubrey exclaimed as they laughed and toasted to their declaration.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Two hours later, Aubrey and Jessica moaned together as they climaxed together on his couch, covered only with a light blanket. Sitting on his lap, the intern's head laid on her lover's sweaty shoulder as she composed herself. "Nice…what a great way to spend a Saturday morning."

"You're telling me." Aubrey, whose head was leaned back against his couch, rested in between breaths. "Jessica, you're amazing, you know that?"

"I try." Jessica's relaxation ended with a knock at the door. "Are you expecting company?"

"No, definitely not." Grabbing his pants, he rushed putting them on while walking to the door. Looking through his Judas Hole, he panicked. "It's Angela."

" _Aubrey…I know you're there. Come on, I have cookies for you. Hodgins and Michael Vincent are waiting for me out in the car."_

Quickly, Jessica grabbed her clothes and ran into the bedroom. Shutting the door, she set her items down on the bed before realizing she was missing one item. She moved to run into the hall, but she heard voices. "Shit…"

When the intern was out of sight, Aubrey opened the door to let in Angela, who was holding a plate. "Hey Angela. What brings you here?"

"I'm just dropping off some Christmas cookies I made for everyone. As always, I made an extra dozen for you. Did you just get out of the shower…" Angela glanced at the table and saw a purse. Noting once again that the agent had no shirt on, she arched her eyebrow. "You have company?"

"Yes, I do. She's in the bedroom right now." Aubrey set the plate on the table, hoping to get his friend in and out. "Thank you for the cookies."

"You have company?!"

Aubrey merely nodded. "That's what I just said, Angela."

"Wait, Jessica's with her brother today…" The artist shook her head as she realized something. "If Jessica isn't here…you're with Karen, aren't you?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Angela. Thank you again for the cookies—"

Angela wasn't listening as her frustration came out. "Damn it, Aubrey, how could you screw that pain in the ass Karen when you're meant to be with Jessica? Why aren't you being a man and trying to get back with her?!" Angela looked down the hall and saw a pair of florescent green lace panties. She took two steps around Aubrey and raised her voice. "Karen can't even wear her damn underwear when she's hiding from me? What's up, Karen? Marking your territory?"

Aubrey finally reached his breaking point. "Angela, this is my apartment and whomever I'm having sex with is none of your business! Back off!"

Aubrey's words hit a nerve with Angela. "Excuse me! You don't have to be an ass just because I'm trying to get you to see reason. I'm sorry the truth hurts, but I'm only calling it as I see it!"

"Angela, you have no damn clue what you're talking about."

"Well then, tell me what's going on." Angela demanded. "Or should I just bring Karen her slut panties and she can tell me?"

Aubrey stopped her when she started to storm towards his bedroom. "You don't need to know what's going on and you're not barging into my bedroom to cause a scene!"

Angela wasn't listening to him. "You and Jessica belong together. Why can't you two see that? Why do you have to be so stupid and just think with just your dick?"

Aubrey crossed his arms, looked the artist down, and counted to ten before quietly responding. "You think you can just come into my apartment, harass my guests, yell at me like I'm a child, and I'm just going to listen to anything you have to say? You have a lot of nerve, Angela."

Angela never saw the coldness in Aubrey's eyes before and it surprised her. "Don't you understand? I'm trying to help you, Aubrey—"

"Be quiet!" Aubrey admonished. "Now, I'm only going to say this once, Angela. Jessica and I are not your science experiments that you pair up because you've decided that we need to be back together, nor are we puppets whose every action is subject to your approval. We're adults who can make decisions for ourselves. You can either accept that or leave us alone."

Shaking her head, the artist didn't understand how Aubrey could be so blind. "You're making a mistake by shacking up with whatever ho you have back there. I'm working so hard to help you and Jessica get back together and this is how you thank me? By being rude?"

"You…really don't get it, do you?" Aubrey saw the look in Angela's eyes and realized she wasn't willing to back down. "I don't need your help, Angela, nor your arrogant, know-it-all assumptions about how I should live my life…or how anyone should live their lives."

"I'm arrogant and a know-it-all for trying to stop my friend from doing something stupid?" Angela shook her head in disbelief. "You're being arrogant for not seeing what's in front of you!"

"You're not even trying to listen to anything I'm saying and I'm getting off his merry-go-round with you, Angela." Aubrey wasn't going to fight anymore. "Go home. Now."

Angela stood there shocked. "You can't be serious!"

Aubrey opened the door. "Have a nice day, Angela. Give my regards to Hodgins and the kids."

Shaking her head, she picked up Aubrey's cookies from the table and stomped to the door. "You know what? You can mess up your own life. When Jessica gives up on you and goes out with someone else, don't come crying to us at the lab."

Slamming the door shut, Aubrey stood in his small foyer, trying to control his temper. He didn't hear Jessica open the door until she called his name. "Yeah, Jess?"

Only in her oversized sweater, she picked up her underwear and put them on. "Are you all right, Superman?"

"I will be. I'm sorry that I was so loud…I know that Angela is your friend, too—"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jessica glanced at the small kitchen table. "She took her cookies with her, I take it?"

"That she did. Me and the ho that was hiding in the bedroom weren't worthy of them, I guess." Aubrey rubbed his face. "At this point, I really don't care because she was out of line."

Jessica walked up and hugged Aubrey. "Thank you for not telling her about us. I know it would have shut her up if you did."

"It's none of her business until we both decide it is, Jessica." The agent hugged her back. "I just hate fighting with my friends."

"I know and I hate it, too, but you're right. She was way past being out of line and if she's going to be rude and condescending, then she doesn't deserve to know about us."

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Jessica let go and led him into his bedroom, where they spent the next several hours loving each other.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Monday was December 23rd and Aubrey was in his office, preparing for the upcoming holiday. He planned to work late tonight and leave early tomorrow to enjoy his Christmas Eve with Jessica. He smiled as he thought back to their fun weekend, attempting to purposely block out Angela's intrusion. However, it kept racing through his mind.

She hadn't tried to get ahold of him last weekend to apologize, which didn't surprise him. Booth had been telling him for the last few years to be firm with the artist when she was being nosy, but he enjoyed her friendship. However, right now, she wasn't respecting his choices and that pushed him too far. He hoped after they'd both cooled off for a few days they could get past this, especially with Christmas in two days.

"Oh well, Angela will do what she wants. She always does." He muttered while picking up some paperwork that he needed to have Dr. Brennan sign. He was going to send by courier to avoid the artist, but he shook his head. He was a professional and could handle it if Angela was there. There was also the bonus of sneaking a quick visit with his girlfriend.

Picking up the folder, he grabbed his coat and keys before heading out.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the lab, Jessica was at her workstation in the intern study room completing a report for Dr. B as she listened to her friend. "So, you think he was with Karen because of a purse on his table?"

"And panties! He had panties on the floor and didn't try to hide them!" Angela complained. "I told him he was being stupid for being with her. Of course, instead of listening to me, he called me arrogant before telling me to butt out and leave. He was so rude to me."

"You came by Aubrey's apartment unannounced, tore him a new asshole because he was with a woman you assume to be Karen, and you think he was rude? Angela, I'm sorry, but I don't blame him one bit for kicking you out." Jessica replied frostily.

Surprised, Angela grew silent. "Jessica, he was with Karen. Don't you get it?"

Finishing her report, Jessica turned to Angela. "Yeah, he was home on his day off spending time with someone. I'm just wondering why you think it was your business and that I need to know about my ex-boyfriend's sex life."

"Wow…Jessica, you two are meant together and Aubrey's being a moron with that profiler again." Angela sighed. "He doesn't see that you still love him and that's a mistake."

Jessica was tempted to tell Angela that she was the woman hiding in Aubrey's apartment, but her friend's stubborn attitude changed her mind. "Angela, Aubrey is an adult and whom he sees socially, or anybody else here sees socially, is not subject to your approval. You overstepped big time this weekend and you owe him an apology."

"But Jessica—"

"Stop!" the redhead held up her hand, but before she could say more, Deandra walked in. "Hey, Deandra, what can I do for you?"

"You've got a delivery up in the break area from Alistair's Bakery."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jessica got up. Checking the time, she decided to take her break. "I'm going on break but then I have to do another exam for Dr. B."

Angela wanted to see Jessica's reaction to her latest delivery, but checking the time as well, knew she had to leave. "I've got an appointment and I won't be back until after lunch. Let's finish our talk later, okay?"

"We can talk later, but this subject is closed, Angela. Excuse me. I just need to let Dr. B know I'm going on break."

Angela shook her head as Jessica walked away. "Why can't they just see they belong together?"

Walking out of the intern study room, the artist saw Aubrey entering Brennan's office. Maybe Jessica had a point about her going too far, but the man was not only rude to her on Saturday, but he also needed to wake up and see what was in front of him. Checking her watch, she groaned and rushed to get her things to leave.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

In Brennan's office, Aubrey handed over the paperwork. "I just need your John Hancock on the marked areas like always and I'll run them over to Caroline after lunch."

Brennan grew puzzled. "I don't understand what that means. John Hancock was a signer of the Declaration of Independence, Aubrey."

"It just means your signature. That's all."

"Oh, I see…his signature was quite memorable on the document." Brennan signed the forms and returned them to the agent. "If you like, Ms. Warren is taking her break upstairs right now and she's also received a new package from her alleged _'secret admirer'_ if you would like a cup of coffee before you return to work."

"A cup of coffee sounds really nice, Dr. B. Thank you." Aubrey smiled as he headed towards the stairs to the break area, missing the smile on Cam's face. Making his way up, he was happy that Jessica was alone enjoying her tea with a large box in front of her. "Hey, Jess."

"Hi Superman." She pulled him away from where they would be noticed from below and shared a kiss with him. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Dr. B passed along a message that you were on break…and that your admirer sent you another gift." He looked at the box again. "Alistair's Bakery…yum."

"Yeah…knowing my luck, they're all smashed or dirty from being dropped on the ground. Might as well see what's there." Lifting the box, she found a delightful surprise. "Wow…cookies that aren't destroyed or have nasty names on them, Aubrey."

"Hey, those are the bakery soft Italian cookies with fruit filling in them…wait…" Aubrey checked the box label and was satisfied. "Combination of raspberry and blueberry. No strawberry in any of them. Nice…"

"Oh, what the hell, let's enjoy a couple, Aubrey. We'll ask Booth to track them down later." Jessica pulled one from the box. "I wonder what will be at your office when you get back. We do usually get gifts the same day."

"Very true." Aubrey picked one out. "I still haven't heard back from Karen on whether she's sending the stuff."

"I don't think it's her Superman…I've just got a vibe." Jessica took a big bite and barely chewed before her eyes grew large.

Five seconds later, the lab was stunned to be an FBI agent race down the stairs into the intern study room, where he disrupted Oliver Wells at his workstation. "Excuse me, Agent Aubrey—"

"Shut the hell up Wells, or I'm putting a cap in your ass!" Aubrey barked while digging through a drawer at Jessica's workstation. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed it and raced back to Jessica, who was now on the ground, gasping for air with her lips and tongue swollen.

Remembering how she taught him to use the device, Aubrey prepped the Epi-Pen, placed it on her upper thigh, and released the epinephrine. Massaging the injection site, what was only a few seconds seemed like eternity as he waited for the redhead slowly began breathing again. "Jess, we're going to the hospital."

"It's fine…" A weak Jessica replied.

"No, you just went into anaphylaxis. You're going to the ER right now!"

"But they'll see us, Aubrey. I'll meet you…" Jessica moved to get up but was hit by a wave of dizziness. "Whoa…I think it's my blood pressure dropping from the epi…"

"I don't care who sees us right now, Jessica." Taking off his winter coat, he put it around Jessica before helping her up. Guiding her down the stairs, Aubrey helped her walk past a crowd which included Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan. "Cam, Dr. B, I'm taking Jessica to the ER."

"What happened, Aubrey?" Cam asked.

"Someone sent her a cookie filled with strawberries." Aubrey turned to Brennan. "Dr. B, please call Booth. I'm not playing games with this secret admirer or admirers any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my Twitter @mphs95, or AO3 for a link to my Pinterest page for a special Chapter treat.
> 
> Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/mibonesfan/bonesology-christmas-in-dc/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/mphs95?lang=en


	17. Scrooge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delays. Between PT for my ankle and my husband's kidney stones, and Super Bowl, it's been a bit busy around here. I have the rest of the chapters written for this arc as well has most of the next arc coming up, which focuses more on the group. Thank you for your patience the last few weeks. I do appreciate your reviews, so if I haven't responded to them, it's not you, I promise.
> 
> This was one large chapter that I split up, and it's a big one. Sit back and relax as we find out who the secret admirer(s) are today.

Six hours, and another injection of Epinephrine later, an exhausted Jessica was watching _Scrooged_ on TV in her ER cubicle, waiting to be admitted in the hospital. Hearing a knock at the door, her grumble turned happy as she knew who was there. "Come in, Superman."

Aubrey came into her room and sucked in his fear as he saw her face all pale and still slightly bloated from the steroids she was given earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I've been worse…" Jessica wearily said. "I hate it when this happens."

Aubrey sat in the chair. "Yeah, me too. Hopefully, I don't have to shoot an Epi-Pen into you ever again, Jess."

Jessica saw Aubrey holding back emotion. "Superman, I'm okay now. See, I'm watching a great movie on TV."

"This is no time to joke, Jess." Aubrey took a deep breath. "Why would your secret admirer send you strawberry cookies!?"

Jessica could see the worry in his eyes. "They may not have known I'm allergic, Aubrey."

"The order form stated they were raspberry and blueberry cookies, Jess." The agent responded. "However, you got a strawberry filled cookie. Obviously, someone switched some cookies around."

"Aubrey, whomever put the order together probably just grabbed a strawberry cookie by mistake. I was just the lucky one to grab it instead of you or someone else. Accidents do happen."

_'Not like this and not to you…'_ Aubrey thought as his phone beeped. Checking his email, he read the newest message and sighed.

_**Hi Aubrey:** _

_**I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. I had to leave Seattle last week because my father had a heart attack, and today is my first day back to work.** _

_**In response to your question, I haven't sent you any or anyone else any type of gifts. Hopefully, it's just a prank.** _

_**Have a good Christmas.** _

_**Karen.** _

Aubrey looked up at his girlfriend. "That's Karen finally getting back to me. She wasn't in Seattle due to a family emergency and today was her first day back. She said she didn't send us anything, but I'm sure that's easy enough to check out to make sure she's not lying to me."

Jessica shook her head. "Aubrey, I don't think anyone was trying to kill me—"

"Jess, I got a stupid Candy Cane G-String and a fruitcake. However, you got crushed flowers, a hat with _'Bitch'_ inscribed into the leather, and now cookies filled with fruit you were allergic to."

Jessica shook her head in frustration at her boyfriend's stubbornness. "Did your cookie taste like strawberry, Aubrey?"

"No, it tasted like raspberry, but-"

"You see, it was just an accident."

"No way that was an accident—"

Aubrey's retort was interrupted by a knock on the door before Booth came in. "Hey you guys. Jessica, how are you feeling?"

"Eh. The doctor wants to keep me here for observation tonight."

"They just want to make sure you don't have a relapse or a reaction to all the meds they're pumping into your IV." Aubrey took her hand. "I'm also going to stay with you tonight."

The squintern sighed. "Aubrey, you can go home—"

"No, not until we know what's going on." Aubrey saw the redhead open her mouth to speak. "Jessica don't fight with me about this. I'm just as stubborn as you."

"Really? I couldn't tell…" Jessica shot back.

Booth held up a small box and interrupted the bickering couple. "I have some information for you two, but first, you had another surprise from your secret admirer, Aubrey. It was on your desk."

Taking it, Aubrey opened it up and pulled out a coffee mug with an orange cat and a man on it. Looking inside the mug, he pulled out a note from the mug and read it out loud.

_**You have a cute cat.**_ _**I can't wait for you to meet my kitty cat. Meow…**_

_**Your Secret Admirer** _

"Nice…" Aubrey heard a chuckle. Expecting it to be Booth, he was surprised when it was Jessica. "Jess, this is not funny…"

"Yeah, it's kind of is." Jessica saw Aubrey's annoyance. "Superman, obviously the secret admirer slash stalking isn't funny, but that message is. Luckily for you, your admirer is someone with a very, very fertile imagination. Mine is just some nutjob weirdo."

Booth decided it was time to tell them what he found out. "Bones will be here in a while after she drops the kids off at Mrs. Applegate's, but she helped me research Jessica's gifts while I researched yours, Aubrey."

"And?" Aubrey asked.

"Turns out there are not two people trying to be your secret admirers." Booth explained. "There's only one person pulling the strings to all this."

"One person? Why?" Jessica asked.

Booth didn't answer right away, but instead continued to explain. "After Bones and I compared our research, we enlisted the help of Agent Nguyen in the Cyber Division to help us and he traced the orders for all your gifts back to one IP address. When he found the origin of the IP address, we checked the computer and found copies of all the notes you two were sent."

Jessica was confused. "Agent Booth, who was it?"

Booth held out his folder. "I'll let you two read through it."

Taking the file, Aubrey opened it so both he and Jessica could peruse it. "So, the flowers being crushed was because of the Jeffersonian mail room and Jess just got the wrong hat?"

"With the cookies, we just got a strawberry one by accident?" Jessica saw Booth nod. "That's good. See Aubrey, I told you there was no mega conspiracy against me." Continuing to read, the redhead grew impatient. "Now where does it say who did all this?"

"Next page." Booth stood and waited for their reaction.

Aubrey got to it first and grew angry. "Seriously? Why would they do something like this?"

"That is something you two need to ask your schemer, but I think we all know why." Booth could see his friend was stressed. "If we're going to get a confession, there's only one way to do it."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Less than an hour later, the group were out in the ER waiting room. Some were attempting to watch _Scrooged_ on TV, and others, like Cam, was contemplating with Arastoo, Angela, and Hodgins.

"Everyone knows that Jessica is allergic to strawberries. Why would someone proclaiming to her secret admirer send her those cookies?" Cam wondered. "She could have died."

Arastoo put his arm around his wife. "Thankfully, Aubrey got to her when he did."

"I doubt there was some conspiracy to hurt Jessica. Come on, you guys. Secret admirers don't try to kill the person. That's common sense." Angela hastily responded. "I'm sure what happened was an accident, Cam and they didn't mean any harm."

"Whatever the intention…" The pathologist eyed her friend. "…if this person sending Jessica these gifts is an employee of the lab, there will be consequences when I find out who they are."

"Cam, isn't that a little extreme? It was just a little fun." Angela responded. "Don't be a Scrooge…it's Christmas."

"All of this may be a little fun for you, but because of all these gifts, I've had to beef up security at the lab to ensure some stalker wasn't going to try to hurt Jessica or any of our personnel. Now, because she won't be able to work tomorrow or be on call for the 25th for any cases, I'll either have to pay overtime to another intern to cover for her, or Dr. Brennan will be on her own. Our budget is still fragile because of the lab's remodel and because of all the extra expenses this stupid secret admirer cost us, I will have to make up the difference somewhere in the budget, possibly including cutting intern hours or cutting the technicians to 30 hours a week in January."

Angela was stunned. "I…I…didn't realize…"

"I know you think I'm just a mean and unfeeling pain in the butt sometimes, but I'm responsible for not just the lab itself, but everyone and their safety while they are in it. That's why I take things like Dr. Hodgins' experiments and stupid stunts that injure employees like this as seriously as I do, Angela."

"A fact that I now appreciate a lot more since I covered for you while you were on your leave of absence." Hodgins squeezed his wife's hand. "I'm with you, Cam. This idiot needs to be nailed because Jessica was hurt by all this."

"I don't think that, Cam…" Angela felt the bite in her friend's words. She was about to respond further when Booth and Aubrey came out into the ER waiting room. Standing up, she met them. "Guys, how's Jessica? Is she going to be okay?"

Booth fingered his lighter in his pocket. "Jessica is doing all right. She's lucky that Aubrey got to her so fast with that Epi-Pen. The doc said that she would have died in minutes without it."

"Do you think they're connected to those other gifts she's received?" Cam asked. "Do you have any idea who's been doing all this?

"Yeah, we think it's Karen who sent those cookies and all the other gifts." Aubrey replied. "I know that she blamed Jess for us not working out and she knew about her allergy to strawberries."

"What?" Angela asked. "I mean, Karen isn't my favorite person, but I can't see her intentionally trying to hurt Jessica. Why would she do that?"

Booth put his hands in his pockets. "We're pretty certain she did it to get the squintern out of the way so she could get Aubrey back for herself. The apology she gave him before leaving on her assignment was an attempt to cover her tracks and keep suspicion off her as she sent those inappropriate and destroyed gifts."

"The flowers could have been crushed on delivery and I'm sure the hat order was just mixed up. As for the cookies, the bakery probably just unintentionally grabbed some of them instead of raspberry cookies." A panicked Angela became mortified when she saw Booth laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that Karen's idea was so unoriginal, you know?" Booth chimed in with a small smile. _"'Secret admirer'_? How pathetic can you get? You would think Karen, being a psychologist, would be more creative in her plan to get Aubrey's attention."

"Hey…that's just mean, Booth." Angela replied.

"No, it's the truth. It's something immature teenagers do, not adults." Booth bit back.

Aubrey picked up where Booth left off. "Karen might think it was cute, but she stalked Jess and I to the point she almost murdered her today. I stuck up for her and this is how she repays my friendship. I'm done." Aubrey addressed his next comments to the entire group. "We called Caroline 45 minutes ago and she's going to find a judge to issue an arrest warrant for Karen."

"You're actually arresting Karen?" Hodgins asked. "Booth, what happened to Jessica is serious, but Karen Delfs? Would she really put all she has worked for on the line just to get Aubrey to be her boyfriend…or whatever he was again?"

Brennan stepped forward. "From what I've witnessed from Dr. Delfs, I think she could be capable of something like this. Remember how angry she was at the Christmas Party when Aubrey had left to walk Ms. Warren to her car?"

Angela shook her head. "Yeah, she was pissed, but Booth-"

"Angela, you've encouraged us to stay away from Karen for a while now, but we've all ignored your concerns. I'm sorry that we doubted you. Thankfully, we now realize that she's a menace that we have to stop before anyone else gets hurt." Booth turned to Aubrey. "Come on, let's call Caroline and see how she's doing on that warrant."

"Booth, stop! Karen didn't hurt Jessica!" Angela yelled.

Booth impatiently turned back to the artist. "Angela, we don't have time to argue with you. We have to get ready to pick up Karen and build our case—"

The artist stepped up. "No, because Karen didn't try to murder Jessica."

The two looked at each other and stared at Angela. "Oh really? How do you know that?" Aubrey asked.

Angela felt everyone staring but knew she had no choice. "Because I'm the secret admirer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...we find out why Angela did this...and another milestone may be crossed.


	18. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience. My husband is doing better, as is my ankle. I have some family issues I have going on as well, but I'm working hard on the last couple chapters of his arc and my next arc.
> 
> So, Angela has been revealed. What happens next?

Everyone was quiet as Angela's words reverberated throughout the empty lounge area. Booth and Aubrey gave each other another look before the latter spoke. "You've been the one sending me those inappropriate gifts with the sexually explicit messages?"

"Inappropriate and sexually explicit? You're being a bit of a prude, Aubrey." Angela shook her head when the agent's face remained hard. "Relax. Those notes were meant to be Jessica sounding cute and sexy."

"Angela, you may think they're cute and sexy, but those notes, and their contents are considered sexual harassment under FBI guidelines." Booth replied sharply. "You're lucky he didn't report them and start an official investigation"

"Quit getting over dramatic, guys." Angela chuckled. "You know that I didn't sexually harass you, Aubrey. I've also sent to nice presents to Jessica as you and I don't why they were messed with. I'd specified the cookies from Alistair's to be raspberry and blueberry only…the roses were not crushed when I bought them, and the hat wasn't supposed to say _'bitch._ '. It was supposed to say—"

" _Love your melon_." Booth finished, satisfied that the artist was stunned into silence. "That was what it was supposed to say, right?"

"How…how did you know that Booth?" Angela stammered.

"Glad you asked, Angela." Booth turned to his wife, who pulled a set of papers out of her messenger bag. "Thanks, Bones…I have your order from the company that made the hat. I've also got your online order form for the roses, including the note you sent with them."

Brennan stood by her husband. "Booth also has your online receipt from the bakery for the cookies and a fruitcake with ingredients that matched what was in Aubrey's. There's also the receipt for Aubrey's holiday undergarment and for the coffee cup he received today as well as all of the notes accompanying the gifts."

"How…how did you get into my computer, Brennan?" Angela was shocked. "That is my property in my office-"

"That is the Jeffersonian's laptop in your issued office and I gave Booth the authorization to search your computer, Angela." Cam stated. "You know that non-lab related activities on those laptops are restricted per Jeffersonian guidelines."

"Oh, come on. Brennan works on her novels during down time and Hodgins works on his science journals. You've never cared before…"

"You're right, I haven't, but those activities are approved and are part of their work. You playing secret admirer which led to one of our interns and an FBI Liaison distress and a trip to the emergency room is not approved and part of your work."

Angela saw the serious nature on the pathologist's face. "Cam, I was just having a little fun so Aubrey and Jessica would get back together for the holidays. What's so wrong with that?"

"You sent Jess and I all these stupid gifts for a little amusement and to get us together?" Aubrey retorted in frustration. "Why?"

Angela could see Aubrey was irritated, so she put on her friendliest smile. "Aubrey, they were not stupid gifts. My plan was for you to send Jessica a beautiful bouquet and it's not my fault they were crushed before she got them. It's also not my fault that she got the wrong hat you were meant to give her and the cookies weren't my fault. You know that I wouldn't intentionally order her strawberry cookies that would make her sick. I didn't intend for her to get hurt."

"But she did get hurt, Angela and your gifts embarrassed the hell out of me. Karen and I had just reached an understanding and that inappropriate gift made me think she lied to me." Aubrey was irritated that she wasn't taking what happened seriously. "What was next in your plan? I was going to get into some sort of accident, and we were going to spend Christmas in the hospital together?"

"No. I was going to leave the last gift tomorrow on your desk and Jessica's workstation, which was an invite to a romantic dinner where you two would meet up…sparks would fly…then you would get back together." Angela crossed her arms. "You talk about doubting Karen, but you must not have been that upset with her since you boinked her at your place Saturday."

Hodgins was confused. "Angela, you said that Aubrey wasn't home when we stopped over to drop off his cookies."

"I know and I'm sorry, Hodgins. The truth is Aubrey had Karen over and I…got a little upset about it."

"A little bit upset about it…that's rich." Aubrey sarcastically responded.

Angela gave him a look before turning back to her husband. "I confronted him on his stupidity and Aubrey kicked me out. I wasn't going to leave him any Christmas cookies after that."

"Why does it matter who Aubrey is with, Angela?" Hodgins asked. "It's his business."

"Because he's meant to be with Jessica…like Booth was supposed to be with Brennan when he lived with Baghdad Barbie…"

"Leave Hannah out of this, Angela." Booth said.

Angela caught the look in Booth's eyes and wisely turned her attention back to Hodgins. "If I told you what happened, you would have gone to Aubrey to smooth things over. I mean, yes technically, he has a right to screw that shrink ho, but he's supposed to be with Jessica."

Angela waited for the agent's response but grew puzzled when he merely pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling?"

"I'm Skyping the 'ho' I was with on Saturday, you know, the one who dropped her slut panties on my floor…hey, Angela is ready to talk to you." He held out his phone. "Here, Angela."

Taking the phone, she was shocked when she saw Jessica in her hospital bed. Putting the pieces together, she stammered for a moment. "Jessica…you were at Aubrey's?"

_"Yeah, I'm the ho who dropped her slut panties when I grabbed my clothes and hid in Aubrey's bedroom."_ Jessica replied.

Angela grew red when she saw everyone's stunned and annoyed reactions. "You had to have heard Aubrey and I arguing. Why the hell didn't you say anything? Hell, why didn't you say anything today when I told you what happened…and why did you lie about going to your brother's on Saturday?"

_"I heard the nasty things you said to him and decided that you didn't deserve to know. You had no right to yell at him on Saturday or no place telling me that stuff. As for me lying about my plans, you didn't need to know where I was."_ Jessica saw the shocked artist's face. " _Oh, and Superman and I had gotten back together before your little scheme started, so you wasted your money for nothing."_

Aubrey noted that the artist remained speechless. "What, Angela? Aren't you happy for us that we figured things out ourselves?"

Angela looked up. "Aubrey, why did YOU let me think it was Karen you were in bed with?!"

_"Angela the nurse is coming for vitals, so I'm going to go. Have a nice night."_

Jessica ended the call, and a humiliated Angela gave the device back to Aubrey. "Why should I tell you what was going on after the way you carried on in my apartment? You were the one out of line, not me."

"Fine, I'm apologizing for hurting your precious feelings, but …why did you let me make a fool of myself? Why on earth wouldn't you tell anybody you two were back together?"

Booth stepped forward. "Bones and I knew."

Shocked, Angela turned to Brennan. "Bren, you kept this from me. Why?"

Brennan didn't understand Angela's hurt attitude. "Because it wasn't my place to tell you or anyone else that Aubrey and Ms. Warren had resumed their relationship, and both expressed a wish to keep things private. The only ones who should have told you was Aubrey and Ms. Warren."

"But I'm your best friend…you tell me everything…"

"Yes, you are and yes, I do usually confide in you, but as I've just stated, they did not want you or anyone else to know, so the right thing to do was for Booth and me to respect their request." Brennan was genuinely puzzled. "Why should you be an exception to that rule? You were not a direct participant in their relationship."

Angela stiffened at the very blunt point her friend made and turned to Aubrey. "I just…why did you think you had to hide things from me? It's pretty hurtful."

Aubrey was reluctant to state what he wanted to say, but he looked at Booth, who nodded in support. "Because Angela, you mean well, but you don't know everything and just because you had a certain experience means it applies to anyone else. Jess told me that she was so frustrated with your constant advice to her about us when we were together the first time that she eventually tuned you out and turned to Karen. Her advice led her to dump me the way she did, although some of the blame was on me."

The agent saw the artist's mouth drop open. "Yes, Angela, your pushiness succeeded in pushing Jessica towards Karen and her bad advice. I know you love and care about us, but you don't know when to back the hell off and let us run our own lives."

"How can you say that?" Angela yelled back. "I'm not being pushy. I've had a lot of experiences and I'm just trying to keep my friends from making bad decisions."

"Your thoughts and experiences, such as your opinions about my relationship with Wendell, are not always called for, but you seem to think otherwise. You know, like last week when you told me I should cut back my class schedule next semester so I could be more available and supportive of Wendell."

A stunned Angela turned back to Andie. "Excuse me Andie, but he's been my friend longer than he's been your boyfriend."

"He's also your former boyfriend that you broke up with seven years ago, Angela. However, you have this weird territorial thing with him, like only you know what's best for him and that I need your help to keep him happy." The nurse bit back. "Guess what…I don't."

"My friend was upset he wasn't seeing you very often, Andie. I wanted to help him."

"I made a comment that she and I had difficulty making time for each other these last few weeks, but being the end of the semester, that's typical." Wendell didn't want to embarrass his friend, but his girlfriend had to come first. "You had no right to tell Andie that."

"Do you all feel like that? Like I'm some old lady busy body?" Angela looked around and saw her friends all watching her. "You do…it's nice to know how little my friends value my friendship."

"Angela, come on…" Wendell said. "Don't be that way."

"I will be that way, Wendell. I just want to help my friends, but no one appreciates me. That's fine. I'll just stop bothering you all." Angela went back and grabbed her purse. "Hodgins, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I am." Hodgins turned to Aubrey. "Give Jessica my love, Aubrey. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks." Aubrey watched the entomologist wheel behind his wife, who was heading for the elevator. Hearing a beep, he checked his phone and saw the message. "That went well."

"Aubrey, she'll come around, all right?" Cam put her hand on his shoulder. "She got called to the carpet and she's embarrassed. It'll be fine."

"Cam's right. Angela is in the wrong and she knows it. Hopefully, you will soon get an apology from her." Booth put his arm around his friend. "I'm assuming that message you got was Jessica letting you know that she's settled in her room. Go be with her."

Aubrey told everyone good night and headed for the elevator to the 3rd floor. Getting off the elevator, he found Room 312, where Jessica was watching TV. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"All right." Jessica turned off the television. "How did it go with Angela?"

"She wasn't happy and stormed out, but Booth thinks she'll come around once she gets over the fact everyone called her out."

"Everyone?"

Aubrey took the chair by the wall and set it by the bed, sitting down in it. "Yeah. Andie called her out, and Cam said that she could be disciplined for doing personal business on her work computer…"

"OMG, they're not going to fire her, are they?" Jessica's eyes grew larger. "You know she wasn't intending to sexually harass you, right Aubrey?"

"I know she wasn't, but Booth says I have to document what happened and give a report to Cam. She won't fire her, though." Aubrey was quiet for a moment before coming some of Jessica's hair back from her forehead. "You scared the hell out of me today, Jess."

"I scared you?" the redhead chuckled. "I haven't had to use an Epi-Pen in years. I should have been more careful with the cookies."

"Jess, the order form said raspberry and blueberry. It's like you said, it was probably grabbed by accident. Angela didn't think of telling them that you were allergic. I don't know if I would have thought to say anything."

Jessica sighed as she looked at the agent. "Are you okay I told her about us already being back together? I was only going to confront her about calling me a ho, but I was so mad at her for yelling at you and tattling to me about it."

Aubrey smiled and held her hand. "Yeah, I'm good with that. If we get anymore unsolicited advice, we will just walk away."

Jessica squeezed his hand back. "Aubrey, do you really want to spend the night with me?"

The agent heard the tone in her voice and knew what she was really asking. "Jessica, when I was stuck out in the waiting room wondering what was happening to you, and when you had that second attack a few hours ago, the only thing I kept coming back to was…if you for some reason you didn't make it, I would never see you again."

"I was thinking the same thing when they started giving me all those steroids. I was scared…"

"I'm really, really scared about what's coming next, but I think, if we're going to take a chance, let's do it together. I think that would be the best Christmas gift we can give each other, you know?"

Jessica visibly relaxed. "So, you're spending the night with me…what about tomorrow?"

Aubrey kissed her forehead. "If it's acceptable to you, Ms. Warren…I would like to spend tomorrow night with you, too because I don't want to drive home in the snow."

"Brat!" The redhead smacked his arm before the couple shared a small kiss. As they let go, Jessica began to yawn. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Well, that's not surprising." Aubrey stood up. "I'm going to go downstairs and grab my go bag quick from my SUV and I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll wait up for you, Superman." The redhead muttered sleepily before she fell asleep.

Aubrey watched as her eyes closed. Kissing her one more time, he quietly walked out, and after letting the nurse know he'd be right back, headed back to the elevator, smiling.

This Christmas was going to be the best one ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Christmas!


	19. Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Laptop is slowly dying and it's been nuts at work. My new laptop is on it's way and my current one is working better...for now.
> 
> So the final chapter of this storyline was broke up because it reached like 20 pages. Enjoy the Ribbon Chapter and the concluding chapter should hopefully be up by Monday before we start our next storyline for this challenge.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

At 6:00 the next morning, the hospitalist visited Jessica's room and after a brief exam, the redhead was discharged with instructions of home rest the next two days with limited activity. As the two got into Aubrey's SUV, she expressed her disappointment about possibly having to miss Booth and Brennan's dinner the next day, but Aubrey put his hand on hers.

"Jessica, it does suck, but things could have turned out much worse. I'm just glad to be able to take you home from the hospital and not attending your funeral."

Taking a deep breath, Jessica squeezed his hand back. "Yeah, me too. Now, let's start our fun Christmas Eve, Agent Aubrey."

"All right!" Aubrey started up his SUV. "First stop…Mr. Leonelli's!"

"Yay!" Jessica clapped as her boyfriend pulled out into traffic.

Less than 90 minutes later, after stops at Mr. Leonelli's store, the bakery, and Jessica's apartment, the couple walked into Aubrey's apartment. They barely got in the door before they were greeted by a very impatient orange tabby cat.

"Hey Skinner…" Jessica bent down to pet the cat while Aubrey brought their bags into the kitchen. "The three of us are going to spend Christmas together."

Aubrey began a pot of coffee before heating a kettle of hot water for Jessica. "That we are. A nice quiet Christmas here in my apartment."

Standing up, the intern walked into the small kitchen and stood by the counter. "I still think you should go to Dr. B and Booth's tomorrow without me if I'm too tired to make it. I can hang out with Skinner."

"Jessica, we've discussed this. If you are up to stopping over for a couple of hours, we'll go for a short visit. If not, I'll run by there long enough to say hi to everyone and get us some killer leftovers while we watch movies all day. Now, we're going to have a great Christmas…" Aubrey held up a pan. "…because we've got an official Mr. Leonelli sausage lasagna to enjoy tonight."

"That we do. I've missed having those with you." Jessica hugged Aubrey, but as she went to kiss him she yawned instead. "Damn it…sorry, Superman. I'm going to be like this for a couple days while my body readjusts."

"Jessica, it's fine. I would prefer you not rush your recovery. Now, go take a nap."

"But I'm hungry and…" Jessica yawned again. "Damn…"

Aubrey turned off the kettle. "How about I lay with you for a bit until you fall asleep? When you wake up, we'll have a nice breakfast together."

Jessica chuckled. "You just want to snuggle up to my warm butt."

"Yeah, always." Aubrey fed Skinner and gently leading the redhead into his bedroom. Both laid down on the bed and soon they were both asleep.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Two hours later, Aubrey's slumber was disturbed by a loud knock. Not wanting to disturb Jessica, he gently let himself up from underneath her and trotted out of the bedroom. He looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Angela cheerfully greeted while holding a large box.

"Hello, Angela." Aubrey could see she was waiting, so he opened the door. "Come in."

"Hopefully, I'm not too early, but I wanted to bring some stuff to you and Jessica before I head into work." She walked in and looked around the apartment. "Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep…" Aubrey trailed off when he heard shuffling in the background.

"Hey, Superman, sorry I fell asleep on you." Jessica slurred as she came into the room. Seeing their guest, Jessica shook off her grogginess. "Angela…hey."

Angela felt horrible for what happened yesterday, and she hoped her peace offering would make things right. "Hey, Jessica. You look better than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and out of whack." Jessica combed her hair out of her face. "The doctors have me under home rest today and tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'll make it over to Dr. B's house tomorrow."

Angela gave them an incredulous look. "Seriously? Your doctors are making you miss Brennan and Booth's party?"

Aubrey couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. "Yeah, Angela. Having two injections of epinephrine along with other steroids to bring down the residual swelling of her lips and eyes, as well as treating her low blood pressure stresses out a body. If she's up for a short visit tomorrow, we'll stop by, but if she isn't up for it, we're following doctor's orders, not what you think is best."

"Oh…yeah, I get that." Angela realized she came off a little bit insensitive and it didn't escape her attention that Aubrey was still mad at her. However, Jessica was an extremely easy going and understanding person, so she focused on the intern. "Well, I can't change what happened yesterday, but I brought you some bagels, smoked salmon, and cream cheese to enjoy for your recovery."

"We already have bagels, croissants, and bear claws, Angela." Aubrey pointed to the box on the table. "Thank you, though."

"Okay…well, now you have more to enjoy." Angela turned to Jessica. "So, I called Alistair's and ripped the manager a new asshole for giving you a strawberry cookie and demanded that his establishment cover your medical bills."

"Angela, I have good health insurance through American University…" An embarrassed Jessica replied. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Their incompetence sent you to the hospital, Jessica. Now, he hemmed and hawed, so if they stiff you when the bill comes, you call me, and I'll bitch them out again." Opening her purse, Angela pulled out two envelopes wrapped in ribbon. "Here you go, you two. Merry Christmas."

Aubrey took them and gave Jessica the one with her name on it. "What's this?"

"This is your last secret admirer gift and it's amazing." Angela saw the hesitation. "Well, are you going to open them or what?"

The couple unwrapped the ribbons and opened their envelopes. Reading the fancy calligraphy, both were impressed. "So, we were to meet up at Le Diplomate on the 29th at 7:00?" Jessica asked.

"When I came up with this plan to get you two back together, I remembered that you once said that you and Aubrey had never been there because it was expensive. It's fancy, romantic, and the food is amazing. Now, you two can go on me! Great Christmas gift, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Aubrey muttered. "So how was this supposed to work?"

Angela giggled as she explained. "Well, you would've given your name and each of you would have been led to this beautiful corner table I'd reserved with candlelight and champagne. When you saw each other, you would realize each were the other's admirer."

"That could make things awkward, Angela…especially if we weren't expecting to be eating a romantic dinner with an ex." Jessica replied. "What is one of us saw the other and left?"

"Well, yes, it would have been weird at first, but you wouldn't abandon Aubrey to eat alone and once the Grand Plateau appetizer was served, he would've stayed too. It includes oysters…and we know how much of an aphrodisiac those are…"

"Yep." Aubrey replied in a clipped tone.

"Once you two sampled those and enjoyed a delicious dinner, the mood would relax you both…you two would find the magic and then be back together as it should be." Angela was proud of herself. "You two getting together a couple of weeks ago takes the surprise out of my plan, but that's all right. At least now you two got a nice night on the town out of all this mess...and thanks to the oysters included, some really hot sex, too."

_'So, after all we went through, we got a fancy dinner with oysters to get us horny. Yeah, that makes us even.'_ An irritated Aubrey slid his invitation back in the envelope. "Well, thank you, Angela. This was a thoughtful gift. We'll see if we're available for this night."

"What do you mean, if you're available?" Angela's excitement dimmed at the couple's lack of enthusiasm. "I went to a lot of trouble arranging all this for you two and it shouldn't be wasted. Surely you can find time to take your girlfriend out for a fancy dinner after what happened to her yesterday."

"Yeah, Jessica does deserve a nice night out after the crazy several days she's had, but we also do have jobs and other plans over the next several days." Aubrey set the envelope on the counter. "Is there anything else?"

Annoyed at the lack of gratitude from Aubrey, Angela picked up her purse. "Well, I guess not. Well, if we don't see you two tomorrow, have a good Christmas."

"You too, Angela." Jessica replied as Aubrey let their friend out. The redhead had a lot of conflicting feelings at that moment. Angela expressed regret and remorse over her getting sick from a strawberry cookie but ignored all the distress and frustration she went through during her little 'plan'...not even an _'I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused'_. No _'I'm sorry for chewing out Aubrey for something that wasn't any of my business'._ Not even a _'I'm happy that you two worked things out and are together again.'_

Just a, _'well, you two getting back together messed up my amazing plan, but here's some bakery treats and a gift I'd already planned to give you two so we can go back to normal and forget all this shit ever happened.'_

Aubrey came back and saw Jessica's mind going. Knowing his girlfriend needed to process her thoughts, he poured a cup of lukewarm coffee and stuck it in the microwave. As his brew heated, he also turned the burner back on to reheat the water in the kettle for her tea.

"Of course, it was all the bakery's fault that I got sick, not hers for starting this stupid scheme because we weren't getting together fast enough to satisfy her!"

Aubrey knew that more was coming, so he waited…and wasn't disappointed.

"Even after everyone confronted her last night, she's like, _'Oh well…'_. Jessica clenched her fists and her cheeks turned red. "Hell, after all that and I'd suffered a life-threatening allergic reaction, instead of at least an apology, you and I got a fancy ass non-apology dinner wrapped up in a ribbon. Am I being unreasonable?"

Aubrey rubbed her shoulder. "No, Jess. I could let the gifts go, but I'm also very angry that she didn't even apologize for all the grief she unintentionally caused, instead just throwing us a bone with dinner to make it all go away."

"Why does she do that, Aubrey? Why couldn't she just say that she was sorry for what she put us through? A nice dinner does not even come close to making things right. I'm going to have several hundred dollars in medical bills coming in soon and I'd almost died, but she doesn't give a shit or want to even deal with the inconvenience of understanding that what she did was hurtful. We're just going to sweep it under the rug like we always do so Angela feels better…"

When Jessica finally broke into tears after vomiting up her frustration, Aubrey came and put his arms around her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to keep the peace because she really didn't mean any harm. However, if we just take the offer, it's going to let her think that what she did was okay, and it wasn't. She interfered with our lives because she decided that only Angela knows best instead of respecting us and our boundaries. Then, when it led to something bad, she just wants to pretend it didn't happen so she doesn't have to deal with it. I know she always means well and loves us, but she does this with everybody and it must stop! I'm tired of it."

Aubrey knew what needed to be done. Hearing the kettle, he grabbed the catnip tea he'd always kept in the cupboard and prepared his girlfriend's favorite beverage. As he set it in front of her, she smiled.

"Aubrey…when did you pick up catnip tea? You hate the stuff."

"Let's just say I've always had it on hand in case you came by." The couple shared a quick smile until he led her to a seat at his small table. "Now, sit down and enjoy your tea. I've got a quick errand I need to run."

Jessica knew what he was going to do and nodded in agreement. Giving him her envelope, she hugged and kissed him. "Thank you, Superman."

"You're welcome, Jessica Warren." Aubrey let her go and put his coat on. "I'll be back hopefully within a couple of hours. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I won't be alone. I'll have Skinner." She pointed to the orange tabby, who was playing with his mouse in the living room. "We'll have breakfast when you get back."

"All right." Aubrey kissed her goodbye, made sure he had both ribbon clad envelopes, and left.

Jessica sat and enjoyed her tea. It warmed her as she realized that her boyfriend kept the tea around even after they broke up because he loved her. She was a lucky girl to have James Aubrey in her life…and she would never let him go again.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Angela ran a couple more errands before arriving at work. She caught Brennan talking to Cam out of the corner of her eye, but neither of the scientists acknowledged her. "I guess they're still a little irritated because of yesterday. Oh well, I'll talk to them in a little while."

As she made her way to her office, she didn't miss the cold shoulder she received from people or the whispers about a visit earlier that morning by the Governing Board. Obviously, everyone by now heard about what happened to Jessica but the blame people shot her way made her upset. "It wasn't my fault the bakery can't get an order right."

Sitting down at her desk, she grabbed her bagel, cream cheese, and coffee to enjoy a quick breakfast before reading her email. As she chewed, she contemplated the insanity of the last 24 hours.

Of course, she was happy that Aubrey and Jessica figured things out and got back together, but why would they keep it a secret from her? Thanks to their lack of trust in her, she made an ass out of herself by yelling at him for having sex with Karen and she wasted her time and money on getting them back together when it was unnecessary.

Aubrey's attitude this morning was hurtful, but it would blow over. Obviously, the squintern's crisis scared the hell out of the agent. However, Aubrey was a levelheaded guy and would calm down once Jessica made a full recovery.

Booth, on the other hand, was on her shit list. If the agent would have butted out and let his wife tell her about Aubrey and Jessica getting back together, she would have dropped her plan and Jessica's emergency would've been avoided. Frankly, what he did last night by leading the brigade to humiliate her in front of everyone went too far. She was not a nosy busy body, but an expert on human emotions who'd always knew what to do to help her friends with their emotional problems. That's how it's been since she started at the Jeffersonian all those years ago. Booth was a great guy, but sometimes, he could be an ass. After the holidays, she would be sitting him down for a talk.

Finishing her bagel, she turned on her computer and opened her email. Her only new email was from Cam, so she opened it.

_**Please come see me in my office ASAP.** _

_**Cam.** _

Grabbing her coffee, Angela took a sip as she headed to the autopsy room. "Oh, I hope she doesn't have anyone dead in there."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Twenty minutes, a teary-eyed Angela walked out of Cam's office. She held herself together as she entered her own office, but once she began packing up her stuff to leave, the tears fell.

_'An unpaid suspension and all expenses from the extra overtime for Security were to be taken from her next paycheck? Why would Cam do that to me? I know I messed up but that's harsh.'_ Angela thought to herself.

Seeing Brennan adding bones to an enzyme bath, she walked over to her. She really needed to talk to her best friend about Booth's interference in matters, but right now, she needed the scientist's pragmatic point of view about how to deal with this idiotic suspension. "Hey Bren…are you busy?"

_'Cam spoke to her it seems…'_ Brennan thought as she continued to work. "Hello, Angela, and yes, I'm busy as I'm without an intern today. Are you all right?"

"No." Angela wiped a tear away. "Cam suspended me because of what happened yesterday. Can you believe that?"

Brennan nodded. "I can understand why that is upsetting to you. Perhaps in the future, you'll take care to not use Jeffersonian equipment to assist you in your matchmaking schemes nor create events that will waste our lab's budget."

Angela wanted some sympathy, but her friend's business-like manner upset her. "Bren…I'm getting an unpaid suspension! Cam is going overboard with all this. Frankly, the way you all embarrassed me yesterday, a little sympathy from my best friend is the least that you can do."

"I'm sorry that you're going to lose income for five days, Angela and that this will be part of your employment record here and any other government post you may take in the future. However, you broke Jeffersonian regulations with your actions, and those actions caused one of my interns to have a life-threatening medical emergency. Ms. Warren could have died if it wasn't for Aubrey's quick thinking. Does that bother you at all?"

"Bren, of course it upsets me. It wasn't my intention—"

"Because of that emergency, we are shorthanded one intern whose assistance we could use as we work to determine cause of death for the murder victim that arrived here this morning. I had hoped to leave early this afternoon, but I now have to clean the bones as well as conduct the examination." Brennan hated being this way, but as Booth said last night, _'Angela needs to face up to what she's done, not just hide between gestures and charm, or try to turn things around to get sympathy like she always has in the past.'_

"Bren, you were all in with me on this matchmaking effort for Aubrey and Jessica until Booth put his two cents in. You acting all high and mighty with me, especially after you lied to me about them getting back together, is pretty rich."

"I don't know what wealth has to do what happened, but I didn't lie to you, but merely withheld information I had no right to reveal. You're the one who lied to me when I'd asked you if you were the one who sent Ms. Warren the crushed roses."

Brennan's words struck a nerve with the artist. "If I would have told you, then my plan would be ruined because you would have told me to stop and then you would have told Jessica and Aubrey."

"Yes, in this case I would because it affected the operation of the lab, including Cam taking steps to protect all the lab employees from a potential criminal." Brennan took a breath. "Angela, you knew these gifts were upsetting to my intern, but you still kept on doing this because you felt your opinion was the only right one. That seems truly short sighted and inconsiderate of Aubrey and Ms. Warren's feelings. What if they were interested in other partners? What then?"

"But they weren't, Bren, don't you get it? He kicked Karen to the side and Jessica said she wasn't interested in Adam anymore. I could see the looks they would give each other. It was obvious, even to you."

Brennan grew weary of her friend's obtuseness. "I'd agreed with you that a nudge in the romantic direction was a good idea. However, you weren't content with them figuring things out on their own. People like their instincts and decisions to be respected, Angela. You…seem to have difficulty with that."

"I do not! I respect people…"

The scientist put down her tongs. "Like you respected my choice to trust Booth after he broke our engagement four years ago? You kept trying to talk me out of my decision to trust his judgement and the things you said about him to other people were just vile."

Angela didn't appreciate the tables being turned on her. "He lied to you, Bren…"

"To protect all of us, including you and your family…which you don't seem to appreciate. Then, right before my father's funeral, you yelled at him stating that his actions in the Army killed Max. That is not the case."

"I know it's not his fault. I was just so upset at seeing you so closed off and hanging around Sully." Angela cringed. "I can't believe Booth told you about what I said. He knows I was just frustrated and that I didn't mean it. Yeah, sometimes I do and say the wrong things, but I'm looking out for all of you, even him."

"He would never tell me about that because he respects your role in my life. I'd actually overheard you two at the cemetery and was proud of Booth's choice to walk away without a response." Brennan knew she had to say this now and be direct. "You've also have interfered in Mr. Bray's relationship with Ms. Roberts, who is a very patient women when it comes to you."

"Andie forgets he was my friend first—"

"You care about your friends, Angela, but you also don't respect them. That's what hurts most of all. Right now, instead of expressing remorse that your plot led to Ms. Warren getting hurt, you can't see beyond your inconvenience regarding Cam's discipline of you." Brennan added the last bone and set a timer. "Us plotting behind their back was wrong, Angela. How Aubrey and Ms. Warren conducted their relationship, whether it was sexual or not, is not our business. We had no right to interfere."

"Brennan…they still loved each other…"

"Yes, I know, and they figured things out without your scheme and I'm happy for the two of them. I hope that you can be happy for them as well once you figure out what you did wrong and accept it." Brennan took the cart. "Now, I have to get back to work. Excuse me."

Angela was hurt at Brennan's dismissal. Realizing she needed to tell Hodgins what happened, she headed to the Ookey Room, where he was examining a piece of clothing.

"I'm going home. Cam put me on an unpaid suspension until the 31st and I'm on the hook for all the overtime for the extra security she had while I was sending all those presents! Pretty much, I won't have a paycheck for a while."

Hodgins turned to his wife. "Wow…I'm sorry, Angela. We'll be fine, though."

"I know financially we'll be fine, but Brennan just chewed me out for what happened. Why do people act like I'd intended for Jessica to get hurt? I didn't! I'd specifically asked for blueberry and raspberry cookies. The bakery messed up, not me!"

Hodgins pulled something out of a drawer. "I hate to do this now, but it will probably be better to get it over with."

Angela wiped away a tear. "Hodgins, in less than 24 hours, I've been humiliated by my friends, suspended from work because Cam is being overzealous, and I still have to finish working on Christmas stuff for the boys. There's nothing that can make this day any worse."

Hodgins set two familiar envelopes in front of his wife. "Aubrey dropped those off before you arrived here with a message of, ' _Tell Angela thank you, but Jessica and I are busy on the 29_ _th_ _'."_

Angela saw the distinctive red ribbon and picked up one envelope. "But this was my final gift to them. I prepaid for an expensive dinner for them and he's making Jessica just throw it away? He can't still be that mad."

Hodgins didn't want to do this but had no choice. "Aubrey said the message was from both him and Jessica. They don't want your gift."

"But…why don't they want this, Hodgins? It's a romantic dinner…"

He was busy and honestly a little annoyed at his wife. "Angela, I could tell you, but I sense you're not ready to listen to me. Why don't you go home and work on the Christmas stuff for the boys? I need to get cracking on this so Dr. B, Cam, and I can go home tonight at a decent time since we don't have an intern today. Besides, you're now suspended, and you shouldn't be here."

Hurt, Angela wiped away a tear. "Fine…I'll get the gifts ready and start preparing our dinner. Will you be able to Michael-Vincent's minilab Santa got him put up tonight?"

"I will be if I can get back to work." Hodgins hated to be mean, but he didn't want to fight about this at work. "We'll talk about it tonight."

Recognizing the dismissal, the artist left the Ookey Room. When the coast was clear, a waiting Cam entered the room, carrying a petri dish. "I know that wasn't easy, Dr. Hodgins."

"No, it wasn't, but you did your job. I hope by the time I get home that Angela figures out what she did wrong and finally realizes that you can't just pretend it didn't happen with fancy things." He hesitated before continuing. "She really does mean well, Cam."

"I know she does, but this time it affected the lab, and I can't let that go. I'm just glad that I was able to convince the board that firing her wasn't necessary." The pathologist handed Hodgins the petri dish. "I found this in the victim's lungs. Hopefully you can give us an idea on what it is and then how to help Angela figure things out."

"Me too, Cam. Me too." Hodgins lamented.


	20. North Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the concluding chapter in the Aubrey/Jessica storyline of this challenge. I do appreciate everyone's patience with me as I've fought injury, husband's kidney stones, a busy job, and a dying laptop to get here. I just got my new laptop yesterday so I'm hard at work on the last chapters of my new arc, which is focused on the group. There will be a single chapter or two thrown in, so hopefully, you keep on reading.
> 
> A/N: For those wondering about the Midnight Mass here, I did research and talked to Catholics I know and most actually start at 10:00 now with an ending time of before midnight.

At the Hodgins-Montenegro home, the entomologist exited the elevator and went into the living room as Angela was feeding Jeffrey. "Michael Vincent is watching a movie right now. Do you want me to take Jeffrey up when you're done?"

"No, I can do it."

Hodgins enjoyed the wonder of his wife feeding their son but was also still frustrated with Angela and tired from his long workday. "Do you want help setting up the stockings and presents?"

Angela gave a wan smile, today's events still on her mind as well. "No, I have it taken care of."

"I'm going to work in the lab for a while."

"Okay." The artist watched her husband wheel away and turned back to her son, who was still suckling. "You are a hungry boy. I just wish your daddy and everyone else was as easy as you, Jeffrey."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Booth along with their kids arrived back at the Mighty Hut II from Midnight Mass just shy of midnight. Brennan, who stayed home to prepare food for their Christmas dinner, stopped what she was doing and assisted her husband.

"I'm sorry I couldn't join you for your Midnight Mass this year, Booth." Brennan lamented as she held Hank. "While I don't believe in your God, I do enjoy the sense of community at your parish as well as the ceremony honoring Christmas."

Booth shifted Christine, who was sleeping on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bones. We both got home late because of this case and if one of us didn't stay home to start working on tomorrow's dinner, we would both be up all night. I'll come help you in the kitchen after I get Christine situated."

Parker, who was visiting for the holidays, went to play video games in the Man Cave where he planned to camp out for the night. After putting the kids to bed, Booth worked side by side as Brennan as he told her what happened at the church. As she began preparing the pies for tomorrow's meal, the anthropologist changed the subject.

"Booth, have you heard from Aubrey about whether he and Ms. Warren will be coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"He called me before I left work. Jessica's been resting on and off today, so he thinks they'll be here for dinner and a quick visit."

"That's good." Brennan continued her work. "Hodgins mentioned that Angela visited Aubrey and Ms. Warren before she came to work this morning. He didn't know what was said, but he inferred that it didn't go well when Aubrey returned a dinner reservation Angela had purchased for them as part of her secret admirer scheme."

"' _Didn't go well'_ is a nice way of putting it." Booth placed the ham in the pan as he explained what Aubrey had told him earlier. "If she would have just said to Jessica and Aubrey something like, _'Hey, I screwed up and I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'll do better to respect your privacy in the future._ ', it would have been forgiven and forgotten. However, Angela just couldn't do that, and this time it's biting her in the ass."

"Angela usually means well, Booth…"

"I'm sure she did, Bones, but she should have fessed up when Cam beefed up security or just stopped all together once she saw how upset they both were. She was the one who chose to continue this plan because it was what she wanted." Booth put the ham for tomorrow's dinner in the oven to bake overnight. "Maybe now that she's getting push back, she'll finally understand that no matter how well intended her actions, she has to respect boundaries."

"Her assertion that I'd lied to her when I didn't reveal that Aubrey and Ms. Warren had resumed their relationship was quite upsetting." Brennan opened the refrigerator and placed the pies inside next to the ambrosia. "I didn't lie, Booth. It wasn't my place to tell her something like that. I just hope that Angela still comes to dinner tomorrow, no matter how uncomfortable she may still feel around us because of the suspension."

"Bones, she was upset, okay? I'm sure all of us confronting her last night and Cam suspending her came out of left field and she just wanted you to tell her that she was right. When all she got was your logical explanation for what her scheme caused, i.e. Jessica's near fatal allergic reaction, Aubrey and Jessica stressed out, the lab's budget being negatively affected, and the extra work Jessica's absence created today, she lashed out."

"She's my friend, Booth. I don't like seeing her upset."

"Nobody wants to see someone they care about being upset. However, Angela was wrong, and she'll understand that once she cools off. I'm sure Bug Boy will talk to her tonight after the kids go to bed and she usually listens to him." Booth continued to speak. "Now, about tomorrow…she'll be here, okay? I promise."

Brennan hesitated before asking her next question. "Are you angry that I helped Angela by letting Aubrey take Christine to the Botanical Gardens so he would meet up with Ms. Warren and Michael Vincent?"

Booth could see his wife needed reassurance. "No. Bones, you and Angela arranging them to meet up was a nudge, but you let Aubrey and Jessica direct the action from there and respected their privacy. What Angela did was plot behind their backs to push the outcome she wanted, and it led to Jessica getting sick. Yes, the bakery messed up the order, but if she would have just let nature take its course with those two, which did actually happen, all this crap would have been avoided."

Booth noted her nod, so he put his arm around his wife, and he kissed her cheek. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do, Booth." Brennan turned to kiss her husband. "Thank you for explaining."

"You're welcome." Booth reached into his bar fridge and pulled out a bottle. "Now, since we have our ham in the oven and the kids are sleeping or occupied, how about some Brunello?"

"I thought we had to set up the cookies and granola for Santa's long trip from the North Pole." Brennan pointed towards the garage. "Santa also has a bicycle for Christine that needs to be finished…and Parker is in the Man Cave."

"Parker will conk out downstairs, Bones…and that stuff will keep." Booth put his arms around his wife while nibbling on her neck. "Santa Claus needs some encouragement from Mrs. Claus…"

The scientist chuckled as Booth poured two glasses of wine and handed her one. "You just want to have sexual intercourse with me on the kitchen floor, Booth."

"Hey, that's how we got Hank, didn't we?" The couple chuckled before they sipped their wine.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Angela was preheating the oven when Hodgins came into the kitchen. "So, Jeffrey is still sound asleep, but Michael Vincent was still awake asking us when Santa was coming to our house."

"He asks that every year, Hodgins and unfortunately, he's eventually going to get wise to us. Is he asleep now?"

"Yes. He closed his eyes when I told him Santa only comes when he's sleeping." The tension still palpable between them, Hodgins was silent before turning his wheelchair. "I'm going to start setting up our son's new minilab."

Wanting to break the silence, Angela stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hodgins, what did I do wrong? Why is everyone so mad at me? I didn't intend for Jessica to get hurt. I just wanted her and Aubrey happy and back together."

Sighing, Hodgins turned around. "I know you were going to check on Jessica this morning, and I'd assumed to also apologize for what you did. However, it's obvious by how angry Aubrey was when he dropped off those dinner invitations that's not what happened, so tell me the truth."

"Well, I brought Jessica some bagels and breakfast treats and let them know that I called Alistair's to rip them a new asshole for giving her the wrong cookies." Angela washed her hands in the sink and saw her husband was patiently waiting. "Then I gave them the dinner reservations I'd arranged as their final gift to make up for what happened. Instead of at least a 'thank you', Aubrey turned his nose up at it, which really hurt me."

"That's it?"

Angela looked at Hodgins in confusion. "Yes, that's it. What else did you want?"

The entomologist knew that to make Angela understand, he had to be blunt. "So, instead of apologizing for scheming behind their backs and Jessica being hospitalized as a result, you essentially tried bribing them with a fancy dinner and breakfast so they would just…let you off the hook?"

Angela flinched at her husband's sharp words. "No, Hodgins. You're being mean."

"No, I'm being honest with you. Angela, look at me." Hodgins waited for her to face him before continuing. "One of the things I love about you is your generous nature. However, sometimes, that generous nature and good intentions evolves into meddling which either proves you wrong or leads to something negative. When it blows up in your face, you hide away from the consequences."

"Hodgins, that's just not true…I didn't make Jessica sick!" Angela's eyes welled up. "I was being careful because I know that she's allergic to strawberries…"

"Yes you were, but if you didn't order the damn cookies or the stupid gifts in the first place, none of this, from Cam busting the lab budget, Aubrey investigating Karen, Jessica's being hospitalized, and even your suspension wouldn't have happened. It's your fault…all your fault." Hodgins fought to stand his ground. "Why is it so hard for you to just admit when you're wrong and sincerely apologize?"

"I did apologize…"

"No, you tried to buy forgiveness without admitting guilt to make yourself feel better. That's your MO." The scientist turned back to his wife. "You can't just keep putting a pretty ribbon on things and just assume things will blow over because it's easier. You can't hide behind Christmas gifts and bagels this time."

Angela felt guilty. "I just wanted them happy together…I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt…"

Hodgins took a deep breath and considered his next words. Taking her hand, he squeezed. "Angie, I know you love all of us and you have good intentions. However, you also jump in headfirst into things without knowing all the facts, which leads you to not always trust your friends' decisions and then to go behind their backs to _'fix things',_ only to find out you were way off base and might have made things worse. Then, when you compound that mistake with gifts and gestures because you're too embarrassed to face what you did, you come off disrespectful and insincere. Do you understand now?"

Angela heard what her husband was saying but wasn't ready to concede just yet. "I didn't mean for all this to happen…"

"You never do, Angie, but the same thing keeps happening." Hodgins decided to play his last trump card. "Remember those times your dad went after me, like kidnapping me and leaving me with an Angela tattoo and that other stuff, because he blamed me after we broke our engagement?"

"Yes." Angela rubbed her face. "That was so humiliating. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"You are…and so's Jessica. Aubrey…Booth…Brennan…me…we're all adults who can make our own decisions. So why do you get to make your own choices but the rest of us need your opinions and guidance to tell us what to do?" Hodgins saw her stunned face. "I have to get started on Michael Vincent's lab. Think about what I said, all right?"

After Hodgins left the room, a shaken Angela stood in the kitchen before robotically mixing cookie cough and gathering her decorating ingredients for Santa's special sugar cookies. Everything out and ready, she began kneading the dough and flattened it out.

"Comparing me to my dad? That's rich, Hodgins. I hate that he did those things, but he only did them because he cared about me and wanted me happy."

The light bulb went off in her head as she realized what she said. "My dad wanted me happy, so he schemed to make things right for me. I want my friends happy, so I try to help them if I see them doing something wrong…or what I think is wrong…"

Putting the rolling pin down, she sighed at her realization and it made her upset. _'She really didn't trust her friends, did she?'_ They were always gracious as she kept pushing back the goalposts, but when they finally push back, she has a cow. _'Some friend I am.'_

Looking down at her dough, she realized that in her fury, she made way too much cookie dough for Santa's cookies…or did she? As Avalon always said, fate will always guide you to the right place.

With a smile on her face, for the next couple hours, she worked hard with efficiency, not paying attention to the time. As she put cookies in a large container, Hodgins came back into the kitchen area.

"I've got the lab set up…whoa, Angie." Hodgins took in the multiple dozens of cookies sitting out on the counter. "Are you giving Santa a large doggie bag of cookies for the elves back at the North Pole?"

"No." Angela washed her hands in the sink. "I'm going out for a while, Hodgins. Santa's plate is over there. We'll eat them and I'll clean up the kitchen when I get back."

Hodgins was incredulous. "Angela, where on earth are you going at this time of night?"

Angela picked up a second container. "I've got something to take care of, Hodgins…and it can't wait. See you later…

"Angie!"

"What, Hodgins?"

"Your coat? It's six degrees out right now." the entomologist pointed to the rack. "Might want to grab your purse, too since it has your keys in it...and be careful of the snow."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Babe." Putting on her coat, the artist headed to the garage, got into her minivan and after making sure everything was secured, set out on her journey.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey turned off the movie he was watching and looked at Jessica, who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He was still shook up about what happened to her yesterday, but Angela's visit earlier and her pathetic attempt to smooth things over still had him on edge as well. He knew that to keep the peace, the two would have to put aside their frustrations with the artist. However, both agreed that it was time to put their foot down with her regarding any future attempts at meddling. Her secret admirer scheme would be the last time.

Aubrey's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Checking his clock, he noted the time and groaned. "Who is banging on my door at this hour?"

Not wanting Jessica to wake up, the agent hurried over. After checking the peephole, he contemplated not opening the door, but decided to man up. Unlocking the door, he opened it and greeted his guest. "Angela. Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

Angela could see Aubrey was irritated but decided that it was too late to turn around now. "I know…I realized it was stupid to be out this late when I got here, but I saw your light on and decided to go for broke. I'm really sorry to disturb you. Can I come in, please?" Seeing his hesitation, she held up her cargo. "I brought treats."

"Sure, why not?" Aubrey gestured for her to come in and waited for her to set the containers down on his counter. "Thank you for whatever you brought, but this could have waited for a better time, Angela."

"Yeah, you're right. It could have and I'll try to keep that in mind for the future." Angela took a deep breath. "I'm sure that you have some things to say, and I do need to hear them. However, I would like to talk to you first if it's okay?"

Aubrey saw the sincerity in her face and eyed the large Tupperware storage containers nearby. "Well, you did bring food."

Angela chuckled. "Yes I did…is Jessica still sleeping?"

"No, she's awake now." Jessica walked into the kitchen with a nondescript look on her face as Aubrey picked up one of the Tupperware bins. "Hi Angela. What brings you here at this hour? Is something wrong?"

"No…well…yeah." Angela looked down. "I owe you two an apology…"

"Yeah, frosted Christmas cookies of Santa and the North Pole!" Aubrey got excited but stopped at the serious looks on the women. "Sorry…"

"As I was saying, I'm sorry for my behavior here on Saturday. Aubrey, I had no right to pass judgement on you because you had sex with someone, or at least thought you had sex with someone I don't like and then taking back the cookies I made for you. It's your house and I was a brat who deserved to be kicked out." Angela gestured to the cookies. "I made you three batches earlier tonight to replace those."

Aubrey wanted to bite the head off his Santa cookie so badly but knew now wasn't the time. "Okay…but we should talk…"

"There's more." Angela reached into her purse, pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to Jessica. "Here you go."

Opening the paper, Jessica was surprised. "Angela, this is a check for $3000.00."

"It was my fault that you were sent to the ER, not Alistair's. I'm paying all your medical expenses related to your allergic reaction, including a new Epi-Pen for you, so if any other bills come for you after you use that check, just give them to me."

Jessica could only nod in surprise. "Oh…thank you."

"Don't thank me, Jessica. I'm also here to apologize to both of you for this stupid scheme to get you two back together. It was supposed to fun and romantic, but once I saw how upset Jessica was getting, I didn't speak up or stop what was going on because my ego wouldn't allow it." Angela fidgeted with her coat. "Jessica, you raised a good point when you brought up how my plan didn't account for if one of you left the restaurant on the 29th when you saw the other. Honestly, I didn't think about that, and I should have. That would have been very awkward for the two of you if that happened."

"Thank you for the apology, Angela—" Aubrey started.

"I'm not done yet, Agent." Angela smiled. "Aubrey, I'm sorry for always shooting my mouth off about Karen. Yeah, she was a pain, but I wasn't very nice to her, either…actually, I was a bitch. I could have at least been a little more gracious to her when you were seeing her."

"Well, you were right about us not working out. We wanted different things."

"Yeah, but it wasn't my business to stick my nose in, which I was doing. I'm also apologizing for always giving commentary about your relationship when you were together last year. You were doing what worked for you and I should have respected that. When you both asked for advice, I should have pushed you both to communicate better because that's what you two really needed."

Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other. "Yeah…"

"Well, I suspect that you two are doing better this time and don't need my advice. If that changes and you want to talk, feel free to ask, but I'm staying out of things otherwise." Angela inhaled and wiped a tear. "I'm just so sorry for what happened to you, Jessica. I was so stupid to come with this stupid idea of a secret admirer. You must have been so scared with all those bad gifts…"

Jessica nodded as the other women wiped away another set of tears. "Yeah, I was. I was just so hurt when you came by because it seemed like you only cared about your plan, not me."

"I did…I do care about both of you…thank you." Angela accepted the napkin Aubrey handed her and wiped her eyes. "I haven't been a good friend to you two, but that's going to change, okay? No more scheming behind your back…no more left-handed apologies to avoid facing up to what I did. If I'm ever being pushy like that again, please tell me because as I was baking those cookies, I made minding my own business my New Year's resolution. If I don't listen the first time, you push back, you hear me?"

"Okay, we can do that, especially when we get treats out of the deal." Aubrey took a big bite out of his cookie before the three had a group hug.

The three enjoyed their embrace until Angela moved to break it up. "Okay you two, it's way too late for me to be here. I'm sorry I barged in on you and I'm heading home to my husband so we can set up for Santa. Jessica, you can drop off the containers to my office when Aubrey gets done eating all of the cookies."

"He's saving me some of those cookies because he knows what will happen if he eats them all, right Superman?" Jessica narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, who was eating another cookie.

"Yeah…" He replied with a full mouth.

"If I don't get to see you two at Booth and Brennan's, have a Merry Christmas."

"You too, Angela. Good night." Jessica waved at Angela as Aubrey locked the door. "That was nice. I think Angela means what she says, Superman."

"I think she does, too." Aubrey chewed the last bite of his cookie. "Ready for bed? If you're going to put in an appearance at Booth and Dr. B's, you have to rest."

"Yes, I know. I know…" Jessica let Aubrey lead her down to his bedroom, followed by Skinner.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Fifteen hours later, everyone was filling their plates at Booth and Brennan's house, excited for the feast. As Brennan got Hank situated, the doorbell rang. "Booth, can you grab that?"

Making his way through his guests, Booth got to the door and opened it. "Hey, I'm glad you two could make it today. How are you feeling, Jessica?"

"Tired, but good." Jessica took off her coat as Aubrey held out two bottles of wine to Booth. "A sample of a Bordeaux that my brother and his partner are putting out at the vineyard this summer."

"Hey, great." Booth nodded his head. "Just go ahead and throw your coats in our bedroom like always. You're just in time for dinner…and yes Aubrey, there's enough for you."

"All right!" Aubrey took their coats as Jessica greeted the other guests before two tornados ran to and hugged her.

"Yay! Jessica!" Michael Vincent put his arms around his friend, followed by Christine.

"Mommy said you were sick." The young blonde asked.

"I was, but I'm doing much better now that I've seen you two." Jessica hugged them back before leading them back to the table.

Booth met up with Aubrey as he re-entered the living room. "So, before you got here, Angela apologized to Bones and Cam for what happened."

"Yeah, she came by my place several hours ago with cookies and apologized for everything." Aubrey shrugged. "She also promised to stop butting into things and made us promise to confront her if she did."

"That's good." The two watched as Jessica helped Angela as she put Jeffrey in his highchair. "So, Aubrey…how are things with your squintern? You're not going to mess it up again, right?"

"No, I'm hanging onto her, Booth for as long as I can." Aubrey saw people sitting down. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

Aubrey joined his girlfriend. Giving her hand a quick squeeze under the table, he soon joined the others in enjoying their meal and each other. Today was a day of family and love and they planned to celebrate many more in the years to come.


End file.
